


Our Games we Play

by Skylarparks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 7th and 8th years have no adult supervison, BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Hermione Granger, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Brat Kink, Dead characters remain dead, Draco can be a bit of a stalker, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Harry Potter is everyone’s dad, Hermione is a BRAT., Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, It IS consensual, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Obsessive Draco Malfoy, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Prefects bath is where the cool kids hang out, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Soulmates, Theo and Blaise mercilessly tease Draco, Trigger Warnings, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, What does slow burn even mean?, bed Doritos, could be considered dubious consent, everyone drinks a lot, love potions, primal kink, ron is a good friend, sweet relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 84,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarparks/pseuds/Skylarparks
Summary: The Golden Trio along with the rest of their year are going back to Hogwarts. A few new friends are dropped into the mix.*This smut is non stop. There is pining, parties and shameless Dramione here. You might just like it ;).*"Theo wouldn't know what to do with you Granger." He growled at her. She quickly turned her head away."Oh and you would?" She scoffed."I think you would be very surprised by the things I could do to you" he whispered in her ear before getting up and walking away.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 82





	1. The Last Week at the Burrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I’ve ever written... EVER. If you like it let me know and I’ll quit my day job! Lol jokes. But seriously let me know. 
> 
> Do you remember how the beginnings of the Harry Potter books were always so cute and happy. I am hoping to emulate that in this fic, but with a lot of smut obviously. I hope someone enjoys it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little clip of the Burrow before school starts. Introducing two cousins of the Weasleys also. Just a fun little chapter to get the ball rolling.

The Weasley house was full to the brim with red hair and the usual ruckus. Harry and Hermione were now part of the household along with everyone else, having stayed there for the summer.

The mood had been very solemn for a few months after the war due to the many losses that tragically had shadowed the clan, but the positivity and kindness they had all received from their friends and acquaintances and the wizarding world at large slowly helped them pick up the pieces. They found themselves living for the moment more and more without having to watch their backs and enjoying the family and friends that had made it through with them.

Some people had lost everyone, they still had eachother.

Molly was keeping busy as ever by fussing over Ginny, Harry and Hermione, yelling at Ron and George and ordering Kreature around (a kind donation from the noble house of Black vía Harry) and the trio had began plans for their life in the wizarding world.

It had been one of the best summers of their lives despite the circumstances.... until they got the letter from the Ministry of Magic informing them that everyone would be required to return to Hogwarts to complete their NEWTS in September. Harry included.

They simply hadn’t learned enough to make it in any of the Auror programs they were interested in, mainly because of the sorry excuse for a 5th year and the non- existent 7th year which was essential to the work they would be doing. It was a dangerous job and required a thorough education.

Now that Britain was safe, the school had also reopened their exchange program for the first time in 19 years and a large influx of new students and faculty would be joining them. This would effectively solve the dwindling wizard population problem and bring galleons and growth into their economy.

•

The youngest three Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were all sitting outside on a large picnic bench outside the Burrow. They were surrounded by large pitchers of butter beer and a dubious substance George had brought along from a friends distillery called "Gullyfizz". Hermione had a healthy suspicion that it was not yet approved by the Department of Intoxicating Substances yet, but feigned to give fig because of the delightfully giddy feeling it incurred.

"Can't we just stay here forever and not go back to school. I think we've successfully saved the world, shouldn't the Ministry throw galleons at us and wish us a job well done?" Ron whined. It looked as though the question was directed at his butterbeer. "It's all downhill from here anyways. We peaked to early.”

"You could use the extra education Won won. Also you should probably save all the brain cells you have left." Ginny snorted as she slid the butterbeer away from his grasp.

He growled and then pulled her hair violently and tackled her to the ground. This was a regular occurrence between the two sibling. Nobody paid them much mind as they rolled around in the grass.

"I'm loaded with b-braincells! Whatever those are.” Ron hiccuped as Ginny grabbed at his arms and face.

He tried to stop the unbridled fury that was Ginny Weasley but was starting to lose ground.

"Ginny!! Ginny!! Ginny!!" Hermione and Harry chanted!

Finally she was on top of him and had her wand out about to bat bogey hex the poor red faced Ronald when a "POP" sounded from the garden near the front gate.

A tall sandy blonde haired wizard stood at the gardens edge and looked amusedly at the scene in front of him.

"BENNY!!!!" George yelled running over to the man.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other shrugging.

"Hs ar cousin from Finland. Mum's sister's kid." Ron wheezed, looking a bit deflated as Ginny gave him one last shove before going to greet her cousin.

"Don't start a fight if you can't finish it" Harry chided.

"Ya sure... take Gin's side." Ron breathed. Still winded from the affair. "Do the words 'Golden Trio' mean nothing to you? I could have used some bloody backup."

"Looks like I made it in time before Ron drank the whole reserve" Benny laughed at Ron as he walked over, helping him up with an arm.

"Good to see you too Benny." Ron said and gave his cousin a hug and pat on the back before flumping back into his seat. "This is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Benny shook Harry's hand and then Hermione's looking curiously at them.

"It's nice to meet you finally." Molly never stops talking about you two in the letters she sends our family!

"Speak of the devil" George said.

Molly appeared from the house, arms outstretched. "I'm so glad you could make it, where is your sister?" She engulfed him into a hug and patted his face as she summoned Kreature to grab his things and take them to George's room where he would be staying.

Hermione had finally given up on trying to free Kreature. He was a lost cause in her book. She watched as he popped off with the luggage and continued to drink her beverage.

"Annie is coming too?" Asked Ginny. "This is such a surprise!"

"Yes, we are both in for the Hogwarts experience this year!" Benny laughed. "So... thanks for defeating that dark lord of your's so that we didn't have to go all the way to Ilvermorny again for our last year.

Another "POP" and a tall slim blonde, girl that looked like the female version of Benny appeared at the gate.

•

Benny and Annie were twins( they ran in the family) and would be joining Ginny in 7th year classes. Their family had moved to Finland when they were quite young and the families rarely saw each other but stayed in contact often.

Annie and Benny listened intently as Ginny and Ron started catching up on everything they had missed since they last saw each other. There was quite a lot to go over.

Benny was very handsome and Hermione was trying hard not to be affected but was still blushing and giggling like a third year would. Harry, noticing instantly, snickered at her 'not so subtle' attempts at flirting with the bloke.

The group kept chatting in the garden until night fell upon them and the garden lit up with the hundreds of fairy lights surrounding the property.

The older Weasleys came home from the pub along with Fleur and joined their party as well as they said their 'Hello's' to their estranged cousins.

George was telling Benny all about WWW's new and upcoming inventions including a new game he had coined. It was exactly like muggle tag but instead of actually tagging people,you use your wand which emits a sharp pain when struck with it, similar to a slap. In fact he had called it 'Slaps'.

"Let's play!" Cried Ron. Clearly not learning from the previous hour that he was in no state for competition. He was even more intoxicated than before having nearly 2 jugs of beer to himself in total.

Unfortunately for Ron. The party was more than willing to partake in the game.

"Okay everyone hide. Once the timer goes off, it's a free for all.... and don't worry Percy I won't come after you first." George said wickedly.

"Oh I'm not playing, I have an important floo call in 10 minutes." Percy said as he dismissed himself to the house.

"Sure he does... Okay ready? Run!" George said as he bolted behind the side of the house.

•

It was a gory battle... the eldest Weasleys were easy targets since they had far more to drink than the younger adults. Hermione and Benny had teamed up and taken out Annie and Fleur but had faltered in a four way duel with Ginny and Harry.

Harry had then been taken out by a shot to the face from his girlfriend once they were the last ones standing, his glasses shattering and falling to the ground.

“I thought we were a team.” Harry sulked as he walked back to his seat.

“All is fair in love in war my love.” Ginny replies.

Charlie looked at his sister impressed. "That's a win for Ginny then."

"Wait... where is Ron?" Harry asked curiously.

"Zzzzzzzzz."

"Was that a snore?" Ginny said incredulously. She then started searching around the house for the sound and found a sleeping Ronald in a large bush by the side of the house.

She looked evilly at the group and then dramatically flourished her wand, releasing her wrath upon her brother. She sent a burst of spells upon him and his shrieks could be heard echoing throughout the valley.

Once she finally stopped, she sauntered casually back to the group lazily plopping down on the bench.

"I win."

She was frightfully calm in her victory and threw her long red hair over her shoulder as she downed a pint of butter. The table stared at her in awe.

"Those reflexes are going to win us the quidditch cup this year." Harry finally said wrapping his arms around his girlfriend and future quidditch captain.

Laughing slightly Benny slid an arm around Hermione and whispered in her ear "I didn't know that was what we were up against. She got scary since the last time I saw her." Hermione laughed.

"So?" George winked at Benny. "How's your girlfriend? Is she transferring to Hogwarts also?"

Benny dropped his arm sheepishly.

"No, Vanya is going back to Beauxbatons but I will see her over Christmas break."

Harry snorted from Hermiones other side. "Shut up" she mouthed laughing. She picked up his glasses from the ground and quickly repaired them, plunking them on his nose for the millionth time.

"There goes your chance at romance this year Hermione." He whispered.

"Maybe Cormac has a cousin." She sighed.

•

The group started yawning, sleepily sipping their drinks in the soft glow of the moon and candles until Molly shooed them off to their rooms.

As soon as the matriarch went to bed, Ginny snuck Harry into her room and Hermione and Annie went and slunk off to Ron's to give them privacy.

Annie got the spare bed meant for Harry so Hermione was stuck with a drunken Ron. She got under the covers and big spooned him.

"Goodnight Won won" she teased. He grumbled something sleepily and nuzzled the pillow. She was happy there was no awkwardness after their very sibling like kiss a few months back. They were still best friends, to the point they could cuddle in a single bed together and it wasn't weird. She sighed contentedly in the warm bed and tried to sleep.

She awoke a few times, wondering why she was actually looking forward to school this year. Maybe because everything would be normal for once. There was no Voldemort, Harry was not in constant danger anymore and she could just focus on her studies and reading. 

She laid there as Ron snored, thinking of new books and fresh parchment until sleep finally took her.

• End of chapter •


	2. Hogwarts Express.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has Draco been up to? Hermione and Draco’s first interaction.

Hermione awoke trapped by a deadweight, snoring, drooling Ronald on top of her and she could not manage to push him off.

"Hellllp" she begged to Annie, who laughed and languidly reached for her wand to free the poor golden girl.

She sent a quick whipping hex over to Rons arse. He cursed and hurled himself off of he bed onto the floor. Hermione and Annie died laughing while he came out of his morning stupor. He pulled his arse out and Annie was faced with her handy work, which was a bright red welt ingrained against his pale skin.

"What. The. Fuck. ANNIE?" he bellowed.

"You were suffocating your best friend in case you didn't notice." Annie huffed. "Anyways let's get down to breakfast, I need food like now."

"The hungover contents of the Burrow regurgitated themselves into the kitchen and helped themselves to pancakes, eggs and bacon. They grumbled to each otheras they nursed their hangovers. Everyone dosed their tea with pepper up potion and the colour returned to their previously lifeless corpses.

After a while they shifted back to mimosas and butterbeer for it was still technically summer for a day or two.

•

"Stop spooning me! You have your own bed. In fact you have your own goddam wing. Can't you leave me alone?" Draco growled at Blaise.

Suddenly he felt another leg somewhere in the mix and realized Theo was behind him copping a feel of his arse to rile him up. 

"It's only gay if your gay" Theo said cheekily.

"I have my doubts about you two." Draco drawled as he got up out of the bed and away from the two heathens.

"Drakeyyy, come back to bed" Blaise goaded, knowing exactly how bothered Draco was by his neediness.

"Fuck, I do not remember the bottom of this bottle" Draco picked up the empty Firewhisky and vanished it into oblivion. "I sure hope I wasn't taken advantage of." he drawled.

"You wish" Theo remarked. "You have filled out a bit though Drakey. Even the Griffindor girls might notice you this year.

Draco had grown substantially since the war. He assumed it was because he was now actually eating and wasn't expecting to die any moment. He was6"4 and built, thanks to his dedication to quidditch. His jaw had squared off into more rugged lines and his hair was far less greasy than before after he stopped taking hair tips from his father.

"Why bother with Griffindoor? There's going to be many new ladies to pick from in our exchange student program." Draco mused.

Theo had in fact hosted three of the new students for the summer in the mansion that was now his. Theo was a slender, tall and ruggedly handsome brunette who was now one of the richest and sought after 18 year olds in all of England since the Nott family fortune had passed to him, second only to Draco of coarse.

His and Draco's father's had both been sentenced to Life in Azkaban. Nott and Malfoy senior had managed to save themselves from the dementors kiss by ratting on every Death Eater they knew. Their self preservation was admirable.

Theo's friends Alexi, Dimitri and Katya were the children of his mothers friends. He used to stay with them in Russia over the summers during his youth before she passed away and then joined them at their school in Siberia to avoid his Father and the war.

"You know Katya is actually pretty fit...."Draco continued. "...and she did ask me if I've ever considered nude modelling."

"Hey she asked me that too!" said Blaise. "That doesn't make me feel very special."

"Oh come off it, she's a photographer. She asks everyone she meets the same thing. Plus I know Katya is not your type Draco, she is the pure blood, rich and artsy type. I know off limits is more your type... parole officers, married women, golden girls." He said the last one with a smirk.

Draco hurled a loose pillow at Theo's head knocking it into a lamp and shattering it to pieces.

"What a violent reaction." Blaise mused. "I think you hit the hippogriff on the head there Notty."

"Outttttt." Draco commanded in his most intimidating Lucius voice as they scurried off the bed.

The two left him, grinning to each other, and finally he was able to tend to his blistering hangover and wash Theo and Blaise's germs off his body.

•

Heading downstairs to the large outdoor patio, Draco ran into Pansy and Daphne. The two ladies had joined them the night before to meet Theo's friends and assisted in drinking the Nott mansion out of booze. Successfully.

"Heard you got really cozy last night." Pansy giggled, brushing her straight dark hairbehind her shoulder.

"Thank goodness Katya has an interest in photography." Daphne laughed.

"What in earth are you two going in about." Hungover and annoyed Draco had no patience for such games and decided not to play fair.

"Come now Pansy" he scoulded. "What are you two going on about" he slowly walked her into a wall, staring her down furiously.

It worked like a charm. Pansy squirmed under the proximity of his gaze and reached into her dress pocket to pull out a moving photograph.

The photo depicted a passed out Draco with Theo grinning drunkenly at the camera slapping his arse and Blaise drawing a fat cock on his face.

"Arrdhdhjd" Draco exclaimed, conjuring a mirror and looking at his face incredulously.

There is was.

All morning he clearly hadn't looked in the mirror and therefore he hadn't spotted the troubling works of Blaise Zabini on his cheek. He scourgified his face raw until it was dick free before storming down to the patio with a hysterical Pansy and Daphne in tow.

"It was a joke! Calm down." Daphne attempted.

"Ya... it was really funny, now I'm going to do something really funny too." He spat angrily.

•

Katya was pretty, with a delicate manor. She had a long face, steely blue eyes, black hair and a serious demeanour. She said the most absurd things but they were always with the utmost curiosity, honesty and sincerity. 'Would you ever consider nude modeling?' Sounded like an every day occurrence when it was coming from her.

Her best friend Alexi was a gorgeous half Mongolian man. His frame was short and broad with a very mischievous smile. He was the life of the party and was constantly stirring up trouble but could be counted on to never be boring.

Dimitri was mainly friends with Katya. He was more into books than people, he generally was very mysterious and nobody ever knew what he was thinking. Draco was almost completely certain he had joined Blaise after a party one night also for a little ménage at trios, which frankly made him even more of an enigma.

Blaise looked like a model with his dark skin and smouldering black gaze. No man nor woman was safe from his advances either. He went for anyone, old, young, male, female and even according to the rumours, with Veela.

They all sat on the sunny patio of the Nott mansion with a full array of pastries, mimosas and espresso, laughing about some of the more absurd things they had done that summer.

Blaise sat sipping his martini serenely while Katya started taking photos of him. He was so relaxed that he didn't see the angry Draco sneaking up behind him to hex his bullock to his arsehole.

•

The platform was overridden with students, parents, friends and family. Arms, tears, feathers and luggage were everywhere in complete pandemonium. The Weasleys and co. said their goodbyes to everyone and ran on to the train to get a good spot.

Hermione entered an empty compartment with the group from the burrow, along with Luna and Neville and they all settled in for the long journey.

Squished as they were, it was still cozy and warm. Hermione snuggled next to Ron, wrapping his arm around her head to cover her face from the light. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and promptly fell asleep against her ribcage and Harry rested against Ginny, using his invisibility cloak as a pillow. Their resounding hangovers from their weekend had gotten the better of them.

• 3 hours later•

....."And then Annie literally whipped my arse to wake me up" Ron was relaying his brutal treatment over the past 72 hours to Neville and Luna who were snickering at his expense.

Hermione laughed as she got up. "I need a snack, do you guys want anything? Benny? Annie? You have yet to discover the wonder that is the Hogwarts express trolley. She quirked her eyebrows at them. Annie agreed to accompany her to see it in person.

They tripped over their friends feet as they were lefttheir over stuffed compartment and started walking out the hallway.

One compartment down was Dean, Seamus, Padma, Parvati, and a few other Griffindors she was familiar with and she quickly opened the door and introduced her pretty blonde friend to the lot of them.

Hermione noticed a particularly long glance between Annie and Dean and laughed at what Ginny would think of her ex boyfriend getting cozy with her cousin.

•

Draco was stuffed in a particularly full compartment. The whole Nott party had decided to come together and jam into a compartment. Add that to the butterbeer they had snuck in and it became overwhelming in their little tight space.

Draco decided he needed to go for a cigarette, something he could only enjoy off the grounds of Hogwarts, letting passing his full drink to Theo.

"Watch that for me until I get back." He ordered.

Gracefully dodging feet whilst walking out of the compartment, Draco headed towards the washrooms where the small outdoor area in between carriages was....until.

He froze when he saw Hermione down the hall.

She was wearing a little blue plaid skirt and a tight white longsleeve shirt with a delicate v neck. She had on thick black stockings which were the only thing that made the length of her skirt appropriate and he noticed her hair had softened out into more of a beach wave than the familiar birds nest.

Draco unfroze and tried to walk with his usual graces but felt as if he had been hexed with the Jelly Legs curse. His heart rattled in his chest as he desperately reached for that familiar composure he normally possessed.

He was getting closer and closer, her head was in a compartment and she was not looking in his direction so maybe this awkward little reunion could wait until he could pull himself together. 

So close. Almost there. She's not going to see me.

"THUNK"

Too late. The fates wished for him to suffer, so here it went.

"Malfoy?? Sorry I wasn't... I didn't mean... I"

"Ugh, nice to see you again Granger. You always know how to make an entrance"

She glared at him suspiciously. Not sure whether that was a compliment or an insult so assuming it was an insult.

"I'm sorry okay? God your so dramatic."

Just then another head poked out of the compartment and a sandy blonde haired girl beside Hermione looked him over.

"Who is your friend Hermione?" Annie said in a friendly manner and looked at him expectantly.

"This is Draco Malfoy." Hermione said begrudgingly. "He's kind of a prat though, not sure friend would be an accurate description." She whispered not so quietly to her friend.

"Ahh...." Draco sighed. "... that's why the gods made me so devilishly handsome, to make up for my many prattish qualities."

"Malfoy, this is Annina Koskinen." Hermione pressed on, praying for this to be over soon.

"You can call me Annie." She said demurely.

"She's a cousin of the Weasleys." Hermione smirked as the look on Malfoys face twitched a bit.

"Well. I'm sure I will see you ladies around." He looked Hermione up and down as he started walking away.

He placed a cigarette between his teeth pushing his disheveled hair out of his face with one hand and his signet ring twinkled at them in the sunlight.

"Mommy, I want that one" Annie finally took a breath and leaned against the wall for support. " Could you feel the sexual tension between you Hermione? He wants in thosegolden knickers so badly."

"That would never happen in a million years." Hermione deadpanned. "Plus I punched him in the face once. That might be the tension you were feeling Annie."

Draco smirked as he walked down the hall listening to the end of their conversation.

•

"Oh, so he IS a total prat." Annie said laughing as Hermione and Ginny told her the multitude of stories about Malfoy's more coloured past.

"It's too bad Hermione." She said singsongy. "You two could have had a lot of fun exploring that fire between you. The gods spared no expense building that man."

Hermione turned beet red. The whole compartment laughed at the improbability of this pairing.

Ron grabbed Hermione around her arms and cooedin her ear. "I could just see you two having the sweetest little blonde cherub babies, with sneers on their little pudgy faces."

He had her at the perfect angle so that when she started yelling at him her arms where totally trapped under his embrace.

"GINNY GIVE ME MY WAND."

Harry and Ginny had tears streaming down their face from the scene and were holding her wand up over her head. She couldn't reach it so she tried to knee Ron in the bullocks. She was unsuccessful but he had let her go to clutch his jewels. She grabbed her wand from Harry's hand and muttered a hex, but before she could complete the incantation Ron swatted her arm and she exploded the glass in front of the compartment.

Malfoy suddenly appeared beside the shattered glass out of nowhere. "Gods Granger. All that sexual tension between us must be affecting you so."

The whole compartment burst into further laughter at Hermione's expense after the initial shock from the explosion.

"That was spot in timing Draco." Annie chortled through laboured breaths.

"What? Was Granger talking about me again. She just can't resist the charm I suppose."

Hermione bolted up and pointed her wand at Malfoy, then everyone else. Her blush was literally hurting from the public humiliation.

She then whipped around repairing the glass with a quick whip of her wand and stormed down the hallway towards... well anywhere trying to maintain an ounce of dignity from the situation.

"Hey Granger. You know you don't have to be embarrassed!" He joked as he followed her down the hallway.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" she screamed at him as she whipped around to give him a death glare.

"Drakkeyyyy? Where have you been I was starting to miss you!" Blaise Zabini's head appeared in the hallway and he looked upon the scene in cool amusement. "Hey Hermione, we have some new students to introduce you to!"

She welcomed the distraction. Despite how out of left field it was.

"Sure Blaise why not." she huffed, then composed herself and headed to the door to peak her head into the compartment. Draco's eyes involuntarily glued themselves to her bottom the whole way.

"Hermione, this is Alexi, Demitri and Katya. They were curious to meet you!" They all greeted each other and Hermione noticed Alexi was the outgoing one right way he had a swagger about him that was oh so very Slytherin. He was smiling openly at her and she blushed as he placed a kiss on her hand with a wink.

Dimitri was the strong and silent type. He had a serious eye for fashion evidently and was holding a book in his hands. It was in Russian of coarse so she couldn't read it.

Katya was serious but an exceptional conversationalist and had many questions for Hermione who had initially tried to keep her visit briefbut found herself sitting down after a while.

Draco sat down next to her hoping she wouldn't feel his heartbeat trying to escape his body from the contact.

•

No one found it awkward that the questions Katya asked were directed about the war. Hermione was open about the fact she didn't blame Draco for his actions and that this year was about moving forward for everyone. Even if he was still a prat.

"If you still think he's a prat? We have a story for you!" Theo proclaimed and began retelling the story of the dick being drawn on his face earlier that day. As much as Draco wanted to grab at him and choke his lights out the compartment was too crowded and there was nothing he could do without annihilating Hermione underneath him.

He buried his head in his hands and Hermione rubbed his arm, joking about how it was okay to feel violated and that she wished it had been a little more permanent so she could have seen it for herself.

He turned his head to peak at her from between his fingers. She didn't even seem uncomfortable touching him, he could feel a strange inexplicable magnetism that connected them somehow as she removed her warm hand to place back into her lap.

She laughed so hard that he couldn't really be mad at Theo anymore for sharing his secret. It was almost the perfect ice breaker between them and it made him honestly a little glad... to have had a cock drawn on his face.

They were all magically getting along, even Pansy was being less rude than usual.

Hermione then checked the time.

"I should probably get back to my compartment we are half an hour from the station" Hermione said.

She then got up from her wedged spot between Draco and Blaise.

She had honestly been surprised by how easy it had been hanging out with the Slytherins, the sip or two of butterbeer Theo had passed her had eased their tension and cured her hangover significantly.

"I will walk you" Draco stated. 

"I think that's unnecessary." Hermione said, rubbing her hands together awkwardly.

"It is a treacherous journey to the other end of the train. One mustn't attempt it alone." Draco quipped.

They walked together down the hall in silence until they were almost at her compartment before he put a large hand on her shoulder to stop her in her tracks.

"Look, Granger. I understand that there is no excuse for the way I have behaved over the years. I've been meaning to apologize to you since you spoke at my and my mothers trails. You have no idea what that meant to me. Even though that's not the first thing I said to you." he said winking. "It should have been, so thank you. And I'm sorry... for everything." He said sincerely.

"Furthermore, upon having a real conversation with you. I realized that your not such a stick in the mud. BUT, if you tell anyone I said that I will deny it vehemently." He smirked and his eye twinkled a bit when he looked down at her.

She was so little compared to him he just wanted to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder.... 'stop thinking about that now.' He chided himself.

She breathed slowly, her chest fluttering at his words. He was so sincere and she couldn't help but forgive him right then and there.

She stuck out her hand to him and he looked at he took it confused. But shook it.

"I forgive you... friends?" She said.

"Friends." He replied.

Then they turned and went their separate ways.

"What in the hippigriphs tit was that?" Ginny scoffed.

"You forced me into the arms of the enemy with your insufferable teasing." Hermione joked. "Plus he introduced me to a few exchange students and then asked for help finishing some butterbeer." she said teasingly.

"No fair." Cried Annie.

"Well I'm glad that you have had a pleasant experience on a train with Malfoy. Can't say the same for myself." Harry said with annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new students in this fic are being used to blur the lines between old rivalries and act as a buffer in situations that would not have been possible under normal circumstances.


	3. Inter House Unity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sorting ceremony takes place.   
> Hermoine gets an invite to a Slytherin party.  
> They see their new accommodations.

Everyone barrelled off the train.

Neville and Padma has assumed role of head Girl and Boy and shuffles the first years towards the docks with the other prefects. Hermione and Harry had both been asked to do the honours, but politely refused, they had enough of extra curricular’s for the time being.

They small group headed off to the carriages near the gates together. Despite the war, good memories resided within Hogwarts too, and even Harry looked cheered to see it rebuilt and back to its former glory again.

Annie waved over at Dean and ran off to go and take a carriage with him and Seamus.

"Figures!" Stated Benny. "Ditched her brother the second she got the chance. Wish I had a tall dark and handsome Griffindor to whisk me away. You up for the task Hermione?" He poked her with his elbow and she laughed.

" I have never been called tall nor handsome, but I suppose I will have to do won't I?" She led him to the carriage with Harry, Ginny and Ron.

They were joined by a group of Canadian exchange students as they began the short trip to the school. One of the new girls told them of the school she had attended in northern Alaska. She loved her home there, but Hogwarts potions classes were world renowned, especially since Slughorn would be teaching them.

“I never really thought of him as famous for his craft.” Harry whispered to Hermione. “More... the reason I couldn’t sleep at night 6th year, if he had only given that memory away more freely.”

“Me neither to be honest.” She shrugged. “And I was more worried than you, I’m sure you remember my constant nagging?”

“I will do my best this year to give you no reason to nag me.” He said with a smile as he rested his head on her shoulder.

•

Draco thought the sorting was long and arduous. Typical scared 1st years with blanched looks, getting sorted one by one into the new houses. 

It was more interesting this time however because now there wasn't just 1st years, it was students in all years getting sorted.

He watched as Dimitri was placed in Gryffindor, Katya into Ravenclaw and Alexi into Slytherin.

He definitely stopped paying attention after a while. Blaise and Theo's bickering about the party they were throwing that night was of some interest but he couldn't stop thinking about Granger. The way she had felt pressed against him, her laugh, her eyes and her hand in his.

He snuck a glance in her direction across the crowded Great Hall. She had a foot up on the bench and an elbow resting casually on her knee, that new blonde student was sitting a little too close leaning into her and whispering in her ear about something or another. She laughed sweetly and then turned back around to watch the sorting.

He tried to keep his gaze directed at anything except her but failed and snuck one more into find her casually watching him too.

He smirked and winked at her to brush it off. and she smiled and blushed as she whispered something to Annie. Hopefully she wasn’t talking about him.

•

The 7th and 8th years remained after the prefects had taken the rest of the student's to their dorms. McGonagall stood at the front of the room and stated began her bone dry opening speech

Hermione loved the woman dearly but she was no Dumbledore when it came to lighthearted inspiration.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, for those of you who are new.." she looked around the room without cracking so much as a smile. "I hope you find your new school to your liking. Now... due to overcrowding, new accommodations have been provided on the previously restricted third floor exclusively for the 7th and 8th year students. The entire space was going unused so it has been renovated to accommodate 4 separate houses. I hope you make yourselves at home and get some rest before we see you first thing in class tomorrow."

Hermione got up from the Hall and walked with Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins to the 3rd floor.

"It still feels wrong to be there, I feel like Filtch is going to hang us by our toes on the dungeon if we even try it."Harry deadpanned.

"Maybe fluffy is still there, waiting for that snack he never got to finish" Ginny grinned at him cheekily.

"We should really keep an eye out for those first years. God only knows what we were up to when we were youngsters. Harry, Hermione and I, breaking into the third floor and lighting teachers on fire. Then there was you, smearing cats blood over the wall." Ron jokes as he pinched his sister.

"I was possessed by Voldemort you wanker." Ginny not so lightly shoved him into a wall.

"And I hardly set Snape on fire.

.....just a bit of his cloak.." Hermione concluded quietly.

"Okay those details were definitely left out of the letters." Annie's eyebrows had breached her hairline and they knew she had a lot of catching up to do.

Benny had been relieved to be placed in Gryffindor but Ron kept teasing poor Annie about being sorted into Hufflepuff.

"That's where all the challenged students go." He guffawed at his own joke leaving Hermione to wonder how hard he had to beg the ruddy old hat to sort him into Griffindor.

Suddenly a strange feeling came over her and she felt someone behind her press a note into her hand. When she looked back she saw a streak of white blonde hair striding away from them, but she lost him in the crowd of students heading to their dorms.

"What's that?" Annie asked, smirking.

Hermione read the note.

——

Golden girl,

Party in Slitherin common room

Enter if you dare. Bring anyone you like.

Your friend,

DLM.

——

"We have officially been invited to a Slytherin party." Hermione said chuckling at the "If you dare part.” The only daring thing to do was invite them in the first place she laughed to herself.

"That will be so much fun...." Ginny said dryly

"I’m want to go." said Hermione with determination. “I think it will be an excellent way to meet the new students.”

"Me too!" Annie squealed.

"Well if your going, obviously we are coming with you." Harry rolled his eyes.

They came up to the moving staircases, Annie and Benny were staring at the animated stone steps with suspicion.

"Is there a purpose for the stairs changing? Or are they just permanently cursed?" Benny laughed.

They finally made it to the third floor corridor following the flow of the crowd, the first door had the crest of Hufflepuff and so they let go of Annie there and headed off promising to meet her at the Slitherin dorm at 9.

Next was the Ravenclaw house, then Griffindor. The Trio looked across the hallway curiously. What a coincidence that their common room door was right across from the three headed dogs old abode.

They all entered their new common room taking a look around. It looked fairly similar to the other one except much larger. Neville had brought room assignments to them on list that was magically floating near the door.

"We all get our own rooms?" Hermione said amazed as she squinted at the levitated parchment. "I won't have to deal with anyone’s endless snoring?" She looked at Ginny knowingly.

The common room took up the huge mid space and on both sides were two floors worth of rooms, with a spiral staircase and walkway along the top floor. It had a massive floor to ceiling glass window that looked out over the mountains towards the back for the castle.

Every room had a fireplace, window, desk and wardrobe, and they were all decked out in Classic Gryffindor red. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny had received the biggest rooms closest to the back which meant they had an extra window in their room also facing the mountains. Hermione thought it paid off being the golden trio. Their quarters would have been larger had they become prefects again but she was quite okay with this set up instead.

Hermione settled into her dorm, unpacking and organizing her wardrobe, laying out her small collection of jewelry and placing the photos of her parents and friends on one of her side tables. She then heard a knock from behind her and unlocked the door with her wand.

"Come in Gin.” Hermione called.

"So what are we wearing?" Ginny sashayed into Hermione's room bounding onto her bed... nearly breaking it.

"Oh nothing special" she had picked out a tight black nearly see through shirt and the shortest black leather shirt Ginny had ever seen. She had received an entire new wardrobe from a fancy boutique in Diagon alley after they featured her on the cover of witch weekly, and she found herself loving the style they chosen for her. She had also received some advice for hair taming during her shoot which she was more than relieved about.

She casually put her hair up in a lose bun and let Ginny apply her make up, finishing off with dark purple lipstick.

Ginny then decided on tight black jeans and a navy low cut silk tank top. They finished off with black heels and a spritz of Chanel and left Hermione's dorm to head downstairs.

The boys eyes bugged out as they walked down the spiral staircase in front of the window. Benny stared at Hermiones legs longingly.

"You cannot wearing that skirt!" Harry yelled at Hermione. " I just defeated a dark lord, now I have to fend of the whole year? Ginny has the right idea with.... pants... okay Ginny that shirt is way to low. Ron, Benny, help me out here!!" Harry begged.

“Oh, let them wear what they want, who cares" Ron protested.

"I don't see a problem with it." Benny stated, suddenly staring at a spot out the window, avoiding Hermoine.

"Wow looking good Ginny!" Dean said casually. He looked curiously at them from a nearby sofa, wondering where they were going at this hour on the first night back.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he glowered at Ginny while also simultaneously groping her arse with his eyes. 

"Does that mean you think I look nice?" Ginny whispered teasingly while stroking his hair back and kissing him on the cheek.

“Because I think you look nice.” She cooed.

After returning to normal life. Molly had fed the two Golden boys buckets of food after their months of near starvation. Maybe that was the reason that Harry was now standing at 6"1 and Ron at 6"4.

They weren’t just tall either, they had filled out and grown up, Rons face had sharpened slightly and Harry had a nice tan from the long summer. All in all they were both very attractive and almost intimidating.

"Shall we go?" Ginny said, slapping Harry's arse and leading the way to the door.

"Come on Dean!" said Hermione. "We're going to a Slytherin party and your coming with us!" She knew Annie would thank her for that later.

She also invited the two Canadians girls she had met in the Carriage earlier. They had already been invited by Blaise of coarse though and were dressed and heading to the door.

She also noticed Dimitri was heading down to the exit. He gave her an approving look which made her feel more confident in her wardrobe choice as she waved at him.

"Want to head to the party with us?" She asked. He smiled and motioned for her to lead the way.

Benny was holding the door for her and she introduced the two men before slipping out. The two nodded at each other before they both flanked her down the hall closely. She started chatting with Dimitri about the books he was reading, but her attention was mostly elsewhere.

She was a little bit apprehensive to see a certain tall blond wizard whom had been staring at her through dinner. Why had it sent delightful shivers down her body?

she steeled herself as she chanted to herself to play it cool. They were just starting a friendship, he was probably staring at her because she had food on her face.

Annie met them at the Slitherin entrance. She was wearing a gorgeous black silk dress and Dean already looked totally smitten with the witch.

"Alright guys." Harry led. "For the sake of Inter house unity."

“Hey, even if the party is terrible at least we will all be there, don’t make it sound like we are marching to our deaths.” Hermione laughed smacking his arm playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be a cool concept if the older students (which are technically adults at this point) had their own space with no younger students or much adult supervision. Giving them an almost University vibe for some extra freedom. Let me know what you think and if you like it please leave a kudos! Every single one means more than you can imagine.


	4. Mind if I Slither in?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slytherin party.  
> Cute friendly moment in the Prefects bath.

"Wow. It is very.... sexy ... in here." Ginny remarked grasping Harry's hand and leading him to the massive bar they had set up in the corner.

It had the exact same layout as the Griffindor common room. But slightly more ...viridescent. They had charmed the walls to emit a warm thick fog making everything a bit humid. Glowing orbs that looked like little moons danced around dipping up and down and swirling about to the music.

Suddenly Draco appeared with a green, smokey cocktail extending it to Hermione.

He looked oh so very pure blood in his grey slacks and white button up shirt. His cuffs were rolled up for a slightly casual look and they hugged his forearms deliciously. 

Not that she was noticing.

"Find your way alright Granger? Hello Dimitri, Theo's over there with Alexi and Katya if you would care to join them." He seemed eager to get her alone.

Dimitri got the hint and headed over to the conversation pit, where they were clearly gearing up for a wild night. Hundreds of foreboding shots were set up on the sleek coffee table awaiting consumption.

"I found my way just fine thank you" she said looking up at his tall frame.

He bent down to whisper in her ear "By the way have I told you yet that you look absolutely stunning? Because that's been the only thought in my head since the moment you walked into the room."

He straightened back up looking at her sideways from his stance. He ran a hand through that amazing bed head of his and took a very manly sip from his very girly looking drink.

"Do you speak to all your friends that way Malfoy? No wonder Theo and Blaise felt the sudden urge to get into bed with you." she quipped.

As she took a large sip of her cocktail she realized just how strong it was. Feeling it burn she tried to contain her composure.

"Are you feeling any sudden urges I should know about Granger?" Malfoys eyes lit up and he grazed a particularly sensitive spot on her hip causing her to choke and spray out her cocktail which hurt badly considering it tested like pure absinthe.

"I'll take that as a yes." He looked away in triumph. She blushed furiously and was about to answer him when someone interrupted...

"Hey Hermione do you want to dance?" Benny lent out a hand to her, glaring daggers at Malfoy.

"Well actually-" Draco started but was cut off.

"Why not? I think we're done here." She said to Malfoy dismissively.

"For now." He said chucking at her.

"No wonder you hate his guts he's such a wanker" Benny remarked as he pulled her to the dance floor where Ginny and Harry were.

Ron was dancing with one of the Canadians and Hermione laughed at his jerky movements as he tried to impress the witch. She seemed to like him though and that sent a spark of happiness to Hermione's heart.

Benny was a solid party goer back in Finland so she had a lot of fun dancing, but to play it safe, she asked a steady stream of questions regarding his girlfriend. She also kept an eye on the conversation pit where a certain handsome Slytherin occasionally looked over.

Ginny and Harry where snickering at her obvious attempts to divert Benny's attentions, occasionally sneaking in to dance closer to them.

Draco watched in amusement while he sat with Theo and Blaise. They both noticed him staring and attempted to distract him with shots and threw Pansy at him from time to time.

Hermione suddenly felt the need to escape Benny, he was getting just a little bit too handsy, and it felt just a little bit awkward to have to tell him for the fourth time that he accidentally touched her backside.

Draco saw this ordeal and decided to quickly snag her from the tipsy wizard.

She finally got out of Benny's grasp nearly stumbling with the force and then lied, saying she had to go to the bathroom. When she turned around she ran straight into Draco's hard chest, for the second time that day.

"We have to stop meeting like this. Granger." He smirked as he put a hand behind her back and started to lead her from the crowd. "I think it's time we did some shots. I made one specifically for you called the 'Sexy librarian'."

"Did you name one after yourself called the "Utter wanker," she said innocently.

"Oh Granger, you're definitely in need of a shot to loosen you up little. Retract the Lions claws once in a while."

"I'm perfectly capable of loosening up Malfoy, thank you very much."

Entering the conversation pit, Hermione sat next to Theo and made a comment on his and Blaises excellent party!

"Why thank you my love! Anything for the golden girl and her entourage" he said giving her a swift kiss on the cheek.

She blushed.

Hermione liked Theo and Blaise a lot already. She had always had a tiny crush on Theo though since he was one of the only other people who dedicated as much to his studies as she. He was also very handsome and easy to get along with.

Malfoy however was a different story. She was never sure what that man was thinking about under his cool metallic gaze. She just assumed it was all very pornographic based in his expressions.

Draco rolled his eyes as Theo chatted casually with Hermione. Blaise patted his arm delicately whispering his condolences on losing his girlfriend to Theo.

"I've told you I'm not interested in her Blaise." Draco insisted, taking two shots in a row after Hermione bit her lip laughing as Theo rested an arm around her shoulders.

Alexi came over and sat next to Hermione as well. To Draco's horror Alexi had her laughing and blushing like an idiot challenging her to shot after shot until she was starting to trip all over her words.

..."Yupp-p. I still get o-owls from Viktor from time to t-time." She hiccuped. ".... but anyways that's the reason R-Rita Skeeter had to be put in the .....jar!" she said sternly, as if it were a regular punishment a 14 year old girl would inflict on a grown woman.

Alexi sat there open mouthed at her. Clearly in total disbelief by what she had just told him. "Are you sure you not Russian?" Alexi asked in his thick accent.

Hermione shrugged and took yet another shooter. Draco started to wonder how much longer she would be standing if she had anymore of those.

"You know Alexi.." Katya slurred. "There is way to determine if she is Russian or not!"

"Time to jump in lake." Alexi said matter of factly taking another two shooters.

"Oh gods. Víktor tried to convince me to do this in ffffourth year." Hermione reminisced. "But you know what? It's a new world, and I want to start this year off with s-smething totally unexpected. I. Am. In. *hiccup*

She got up and went to find her friends on the dance floor. Clearly none of them were interested but the two Canadian girls laughed and walked with her to the rest of the group.

"Okay." Hermione started to make a plan. "Who'zz in. Who'zz out?"

The Russians and Canadians were in and Daphne claimed to be in. Theo and Blaise pretended they were needed at the party, so that left Draco.

"I think I'm going to regret this aren't I." Draco said to his friends.

•

Hermione planned an escape route out a mysterious back entrance that Draco and Daphne had never heard of before. She had also swiped a large bottle of Firewhisky to dampen the effects of freezing cold water on their bodies.

"How are you so organized even when your trashed Hermione?" Daphne questioned.

"Shhhhjddidihhhh." Hermione spluttered as they snuck through the dark halls avoiding Filch.

Just like she said, they escaped through a small Labyrinth at the bottom of the castle and the crowd of students followed her lead outside.

They went to a small private beach that was tucked in the shadows at the base of the castle to complete their task.

Draco walked alongside Hermione to make sure she didn't trip and break her face from the sheer amount of absinthe in her system.

She grabbed the bottle and took a swig before passing it around.

"I dare the Golden Girl to go first." Alexi pressed. But before he could so much as smirk, Hermione started to strip off her clothing. She was wearing a dark cherry coloured lace bra with matching knickers, her body was perfect as the moonlight danced across her skin

The other boys ogled her silently while she stood there, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Well?" She said to Draco. "Don't tell me your just here to watch."

He started quickly undressing along with the rest of the group and Hermione couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked while doing it. Even through his shivers.

"Is that better Granger?"

He held out his hand to her and she took it bravely before heading toward the water.

"Much better." She remarked. Looking him up and down. He stared at her in disbelief and then suddenly her hand was out of his.

It happened so fast but there she was. Diving into the ice cold water of the deep lake. She disappeared for what felt like quite a whilein the lakes depths.

Everyone was silent as they waited for her to reappear until Draco finally decided to run in after her, diving into the spot he had lost her in. He frantically searched for her until something sharp bit his leg.

"Aaahhhhgg" Draco shouted.

Just then Hermione's head popped out of the water and she spat a stream of water at him mischievously.

"Did you just bite me Granger?" He said incredulously.

"Of coarse not. It must have been the Grindilows." She deadpanned. "Now let's get out of here before I freeze to death."

"Are there actually Grinidlows in lake?" Katya asked nervously. She eyed her two friends who looked equally discouraged by this information.

"Oh Katya, you have no idea how many things are lurking at the bottom of this lake." Hermione took a swig if the Firewhiskey and started striding towards the castle, Draco in tow. "I should know. I spent a lovely afternoon down there in fourth year with the mer people." At that, she and Draco started to run through the castle holding their clothes tightly against their scantly clad bodies.

•

"Prefects bath!!" She whispered. Trying not to alert a certain poltergeist to their presence.

They ran from the bottom of the castle, all the way to the prefects bath on the 7th floor.

"Alohmora" she whispered.

They room was dark with only moonlight guiding their way until the candles came to life giving off a very subtle light.

They ran inside and turned on the bath as quickly as humanly possibly. Fighting over the scent choice and violently shoving each other out of the way trying to get better access to the warm water spewing from the tap, laughing and shivering.

"Hold still." Draco finally stated.

Leaning her ice cold body against his, he held down her flailing arms so she would stop fighting and then positioned them both so that they were under the warm liquid. They shivered against each other as the water finally started to fill up and engulf them in warmth.

Their aggressive fight over the soap dispenser had led to an excessive amount of bubbles, which then piled over the top of the bath and flowed out into the floor messily.

Then without warning they both started laughing hysterically. Draco was still wrapped around her body and she could feel him shaking from laughter rather than cold this time.

"Did you see Alexi's face when you made that mer people comment?" Draco hummed unto her back. "Russian test my arse. We will go down in history for that one."

"Wait until they hear about the giant squid." Hermione choked, still giggling heartily.

"I don't think it was just the inhabitants of the lake they were intimidated by." He unwrapped his arms from around her body and grabbed the bottle of Firewhisky, drinking deeply from the bottle as he peeked at her and then passed it over.

"Did you seriously put Skeeter into a jar? That's a move straight out of my fathers book. Honestly." Draco remarked. "You're a bit of a wild one aren't you?"

In that moment his eyes took on a more mischievous glint. He ducked under the water and she lost him underneath all the bubbles. She started to try and run from him in the massive tub but he was to quick for her. He grabbed her legs and started pulling her under the water. As she laughed, she accidentally inhaled a rather large gulp of bath water and started choking.

"Oh no. It's okay I've got you." Draco grabbed her and sat her in his knee gently rubbing her back while she expelled the rest if the water from her lungs.

"You arsehole." She said splashing him in the face. "Your the reason I'm choking in the first place." She tried to laugh but only spluttered further.

He looked at her with an unreadable expression for a moment and she softened at his gaze as he held her.

Just then the door opened and Ginny came barreling in with Ron, Harry and Blaise. That was an odd group to see.

Ginny peered into the low lighting and said "Why Hermione, I think there's a ferret in your bath!" Hermione laughed and rested her head against his chest quickly before grabbing Ginny and pulling her into the water.

"What on earth are you two doing in here? Oh gods Hermione, are you in your knickers? You are going to be a bloody handful this year I can feel it." Harry said with exhaustion.

"Would you have preferred to for me to go into the Great Lake in the buff?" She questioned.

"Why in earth were you two in the Great Lake?" Ron blanched, having also been in the lake once before.

"I told you I was going to! It's not my fault you didn't believe me, plus we had to prove ourselves to the Russians, they practically dared us." Hermione sniffed.

"Your the Golden Girl Hermione..." Harry retorted. "Brightest witch of her age, rider of dragons, killer of horcruxes. YOU DO NOT NEED TO JUMP IN THE GREAT LAKE."

•

The unlikely group laughed and drunkenly splashed around for a while until Hermione started to fall asleep into the bubbles. Ron swam over to her before Draco could, and flung her over his shoulder, carrying her out of the water.

"Holy hell how much did she drink with you Malfoy?" Harry grumbled disapprovingly.

"Enough for her to get into the ice cold lake and pretend she was a Grindelow in nothing but her underthings apparently." Blaise chortled. Ginny snickered, swaying slightly at the edge of the tub.

"It's not funny Ginny." Bellowed Harry. She was just as tossed as Hermione and was shoving her boyfriends hands away from her while she was reaching for the bottle of whiskey.

"Itz kindvv finnydjd." Ginny slurred imperiously. How she managed to keep her pride at in such a state blew Harry's mind sometimes.

The four Griffindor's left the room, one of them out cold, one of them barely standing.

When the door shut Blaise turned to Draco. "Oh Drakeyy you are in so much trouble with that one..." he winked mischievously at his friend and got out of the bath.

"Enough, we're just friends." Malfoy said cooly.

"Said the man that just got caught red handed with the Golden girl in his lap." Blaise finished. Waking out the door and leaving Draco alone in the bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my unforgivable grammar, by the way. This is just for fun! Also I’m pretty sure I invented Benny entirely to make Draco jealous. Isn’t he so much more fun when he’s jealous? Thanks for reading!


	5. The Curse of the Hangover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of class. Small amounts of fluff flying through this chapter.

The night of the Slytherin party, Ron and Harry had entered the common room with Hermione and Ginny drunkenly staggering behind them.

Harry threw them in Ginnys dorm and then he and Ron went looking for Annie.  
  
  
She had been found by Ron, making out with Dean in a dark hallway somewhere. He had grabbed the drunken witch and towed her off to the Griffindor common room with a disorderly Dean following them silently.

"Seriously Thomas! My sister and now my cousin? Is anyone in my lineage safe from you? Am I next?"

"Shezz ur cousin??" Dean slurred. He clearly had not actually known yet that the two were related.

Annie's wriggling body was dumped unceremoniously beside Hermione and Ginny on the bed. Harry and Ron tucked in the three drunken musketeers and headed off to bed themselves. Tomorrow was going to be rough.

•

Hermione awoke to the steady drum of her own heartbeat trying to escape the confines of her brain. She winked one eye open and the searing light of day burned her retinas to raisins.

"Ginny?" She croaked. Suffocating in her red mane. "Are we alive?" She didn't even know who's room they were in.

She felt another body behind her and saw Annie looking a bit peaky behind her. Thank gods they all had their own washrooms in the dorms because Annie was about to wear that toilet like a porceline crown.

•

It was all too gruesome when Harry walked in. Hermione was clutching her own swollen head in one hand and holding Annie's hair in the other while the girl puked violently in the toilet. She was also screaming at Ginny not to look as the red head started gagging at the sight of Annie's wretching.

Harry had foreseen this, and as a result had brought some extra strength pepper up potion for the disheveled witches. He grabbed Ginny by her waist leaning her against him while she cried in his arms from the sheer force of the daylight hitting her eyes. He dipped the potion down her throat and then moved on to Hermione and Annie.

The whole Griffindor common room could hear the scolding the three girls received from Harry before he stormed out of their room and left with Ron for breakfast.

•

... "Who does he think he is. Coming in here and saving the world from a hangover. Furthermore I have seen him even more hungover than me on many occasions so he can SUCK IT... although it was kind of hot when he yelled at me. Don't you think? I might ask him to do that later in...."

"Stop. Right. There." Hermione scowled at Ginny." I do not want to picture my best friend getting all authoritative in the bedroom when I'm already feeling sick."

The 7th ad 8th years had their very own dining hall now, to accommodate the crowding issue. It looked like a smaller great hall but the windows faced the mountains at the back of the castle and instead of house benches, there were smaller tables that comfortably sat 8 students.

When the three ladies entered the hall they were greeted with all the faces they had embarrassed themselves in front of at the party the night before. Much to Hermione's dissatisfaction.   
  


Annie went to sit with Dean, so Ginny and Hermione found a quiet table in the corner far away from Harry, who was still not happy with them. He shot them death glares from the other side of the room, sitting with Benny and Ron.

"Should I find it weird that my cousin is about to start shagging my ex at any moment?" Ginny said bitterly.

"Well that depends, did you ever actually like Dean or were you just using him to torture Harry?" Hermione scolded.

"Ouch.. but touché" Ginny laughed. "He was super sexy but... he just wasn't the Chosen One now was he?"

Hermione kicked her shin under the table and Ginny hissed at her, flinging a tiny pancake at her face.

"What the Fuck Ginny!" Hermione whined, as she brushed crumbs off her cheek. 

"Your just lucky that one didn't have syrup on it!" Ginny mused.

All the sudden Hermione smelled warm, spicey and now all to familiar scent. Certain Slytherin was right behind her, she didn’t have to look to know.

"Hello Malfoy." She said without looking up.

"Well hello ladies." He said leaning against the table and leering down at Hermione. "How are you feeling this morning?" He goaded.

"Fucking spectacular." Ginny remarked. "Now be a good ferret and leave us alone... Bye!!"

"Rude." Malfoy said as he took a large bite out of a juicy green apple and walked away glowering at Ginny. Hermione was still staring when she felt yet another pancake hitting her face.

"Do I remember seeing you alone huddled up with Malfoy thick as thieves in a bathtub last night or is that an implanted memory?"

Hermione remembered it all too well, before her friends invaded, she was almost positive he was about to kiss her too. This detail meant she would have to keep him at an arms length for a while to make sure he knew she wasn’t interested. It was just the fire whiskey she drank that made his eyes sparkle and his muscles ripple. No... she definitely noticed that today also. Whatever, she could notice a friends nice eyes and muscles right?

"Do I remember you dancing on top of a bar grinding against Pansy Parkingson last night or was that a really bad dream." Hermione quipped.

"Again... touché"

Hermione picked at her food but felt rather sickened by even the slightest nibble of sausage at the moment.

Tea seemed like the safest option for now. The last thing she needed was for people to see her face first in a cauldron in potions class. She still had a name to maintain despite her sloppiness last night.

•

Hermione’s first class was advanced Herbology with Benny and Annie who must have been very well versed in the subject from their last school.  
  


They walked together down the hall laughing about the sheer absurdity of the past 72 hours. From slaps, to trains, to Slytherins ... it had been an interesting introduction for Benny and Annie to the inner workings of Hogwarts student body.

Sprout had split them up into groups of 4. Hermione was paired with Luna, Benny and Neville. Thank goodness. She was quite happy to be working with the Head Boy and top of his class in Herbology.

"Now!!" Sprout shouted over the loud greenhouse. "This year I am looking foreword to the incredible opportunity we have been afforded." She paused for effect. "We have a well known Herbologist here to assist you in perfecting the domestication of Gillyweed. His name is Niles Fisher." Gasps could be heard throughout the room. Neville looked like he was going to pass out.   
  


  
A small stout man with greying hair and kind eyes waved excitedly at them from the corner of the room. 

"Furthermore, the group that succeeds in the the endeavour will get to use the gillyweed for an even rarer occasion.... a chance to study the giant squid up close and personal."

Neville looked at Luna and they just stared at each other in disbelief, their excitement was palpable. 

"This will be a long and arduous process." Sprout chimed. "But I know this discovery will be one of the greatest of the age in the field of Herbology if we can pull it off. We will work on theory first and then on application. Everyone will get 1 month to work on their plans before we put them into action.”  
  


“If anyone has any questions, please direct them towards Mr. Fisher.” Sprout directed.   
  


Neville rushed over to the man and asked him various questions, while furiously shaking his hand. He finally pulled away after 15 minutes with a big smile on his face.   
  


“He knows my name.” Neville gushed.   
  


“That’s because your rather well known now Neville, in case you forgot.” Hermione chuckled as she rested a hand on his shoulder. 

The group decided they would make three stops. One to the ravenclaw library, one to the general library and then settle into the head dorm where Neville’s personal library was nestled, he had quite the collection of rare Herbology books of his own.   
  
  


Everything from ‘Taming your Tentacular’ to ‘Life Aquatic’. There had to be something useful for them to use.   
  


•

The next class, being History of Magic was particularly boring. Luckily Hermione saw the handsome heir to the Nott fortune wink and wave her over, so she sat in the back with him and rested her head against his broad shoulders trying as best as she could to keep her eyes open.

  
She already felt very comfortable with Theo, he was rather lovely and had a personality that radiated warmth making her heart flutter slightly when he was near. 

After getting her completely intoxicated at his party the night before, he was also kind enough to duplicate his perfectly scribed notes and pass her a copy.

The lunch break was upon them and Hermione hadn't seen any of her friends yet so she sat alone at one of the benches in the dining hall until Alexi came swaggering over to her. He plunked down in the seat beside her with a glint in his eye. "You dear Golden Girl, are sensational."

"Well I couldn't very well back down from a challenge like that could I?" Hermione smirked.

"I know not if I should beg at your feet for mercy or run for my life incase of your wrath. What other secrets lie behind those golden eyes." Hermione blushed as she poured herself a cup of tea. 

Suddenly Katya and Dimitri joined them and started blubbering about how ‘badass she was’ she didn’t want to hear it. To take some of the attention off of herself, she told them the tale of the battle, when Neville had lobbed the snakes head clean off in one slice with the sword of Griffindor. They enjoyed that story throughly.

She didn't get much time to eat while telling the Head Boy’s rather incredible story, so she stuck to the tea, yet again. Then they were headed off to the next class.

"Hey Gold Girl." Katya called out to her. Hermione knew they all used nic names because they couldn't pronounce her actual name. Viktor had also resorted to this technique once he said Hermione almost every way except for the proper way. 

"What is it Katya?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I may have taken a photo or two of you and Draco last night." Katya confessed "Even if you are just friends. You should probably have. They are ..... intimate."

Hermione took the three moving photos from her. The first one was of Draco staring at her while she was laughing with Theo. He could have been looking somewhere behind her but you would be able to tell from the angle of the picture.

The second one, which made her blush a fair bit, was Draco watching her while she stripped out of her party clothes. To be fair she did dress up a little bit in the undergarment category last night. Just for her own satisfaction.

The third one was different however. It was his face when she had disappeared under the water. Pure panic. He had furiously attempted to find her before she came back up, even when everyone else on shore just stared in panic. 

“They are quite beautiful pictures." whispered Hermione. "But they don't mean anything." She stuffed the photos in her bag and headed off. 

Why did she like the way Malfoy was looking at her in the picture? He was still... well Malfoy, even apologizing wouldn’t change that. 

•

Advanced potions was the next class. Draco was feeling drained for the day after his boring divination class earlier. However he was going to need the subject if he wanted to be a curse breaker.  
  


He had already practiced the Dark art on a bunch of his random household objects (including a cursed toilet) and knew he had a knack for it, but he would still need the "foresight" to professionally crack dark spells legally. It was a necessary evil. 

Then his entire attitude changed as his favourite little Gryffindor waltzed in. She was completely aloof to her effect on him, clearly. She smiled at him through her lashes and started walking his way. She sighed and dropped her things in the bench, brushing her soft waves off of her face.

"We were the unwilling participants to a rather racy photo shoot last night." She said cooly. 

"Which racy part would that be?" Malfoy asked innocently.

Hermione put the photo down in front if Draco. The one of him watching her undress.

"You realize the rest of the party, women included, were also watching you right?" He laughed and placed the picture back in her bag, casually before Blaise made it to the table with Daphne.

"We just couldn’t help ourselves." he whispered into her ear suggestively, trying to tickle her sides. She slapped his hands away and greeted Daphne and Blaise, who were giving them funny looks but continued putting their things down.

Slughorn was their professor yet again and he droned on and on about proper safety precautions and warning of the dangers of their assignments their final year. 

The first potion was exceptionally fascinating. It allowed the drinker to see far into space with just their eyes, observing planets close up. To Hermione it sounded like a telescope.

"Please pair up and let the brewing commence." He got up and moved to his office, they probably wouldn't see him again until the end of class.

"Partners?" Hermione asked.

"As you wish." Draco obliged. He was surprisingly looking foreword to being partners with her, since they were both extremely talented academically. 

They were the last to ender the store room, Draco and Hermione needed Unicorn hair, meteor powder, eye of newt, oil of amethyst and a few other rare ingredients for the star gazing potion. 

She was reaching for the unicorn hair but couldn't quite grasp it, capturing his attention. Her skirt lifted almost enough for him to catch a glimpse of her cheek, but he decided to be better than that and went up behind her and grabbed the vile.

He could feel her soft waves brushing against his chin as he did so, unfortunately, he could also feel the shape of her round backside rubbing against his lap.  
  


She left the room with a few ingredients, he told her to go in without him while he looked for oil of amethyst. Little did she know it was already in his hand.

He had to think of every elderly member of the house of Malfoy naked before he could follow her back into the class after the hardening in his trousers she had unleashed. He felt like he was in bloody 3rd year again.

•

The two of them were bickering and nagging at each other in between stirs. Causing Blaise to raise his eyebrows. 

"Like an old married couple." Blaise said to Daphne. Receiving a glare from both of them.

Despite the banter though. The two top students developed an unspoken rhythm that resembled choreography. They were finished faster than anyone and received the okay from Slughorn to leave early since there was nothing more they could do until the newts eyes were stewed for another 24 hours.

Draco and Hermione started walking to the third floor together chatting about their classes that day, when Hermione started to not look so well.

"Are you feeling okay Granger?" Draco asked, looking a bit concerned.

"Yes... I think I need to sit down for... a...." she started to fall to the floor and Draco had to catch her quickly in his arms before she hit the stone. Thank god’s for his seeker reflexes. 

"Gods Granger, you're already tiny enough. It's unadvisable to not eat anything all day especially when you have a hangover."

"How do you know I didn't eat anything." Hermione said fainty, glowering at him even in her state.

Draco couldn't help but laugh at her fire even when she was helplessly crumpled against him. He carried her over to a nearby window and sat them down at its cill. He conjured a glass of water out of thin air and ordered her to drink the whole thing, feeling her forehead with the back of his hand to make sure she didn’t have a fever.

She rested her head in his lap while trying to gather her splotchy thoughts back together again. It was difficult to pull it together when this strange situation was happening though.

She couldn't help but feel comforted by his scent, his large body near hers and his massive hand stroking her hair gently, but it was so strange. They had only been friends for 24 hours. Yet it felt like much longer than that. 

When she finally managed to make her body obey vertical orders. She looked at him curiously.

"Better Granger?" He said softly, sweeping a stray strand out of her face.

"Yes." She murmured.

"Good. Let’sget your hungover arse back to your common room then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t resist the slight damsel in distress move here. It was too easy.


	6. The Best Friend You Have Ever Had.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds a weird quirk in her new friend Malfoy. Ginny gets to hear a bit about the situation.

After Hermione's long transfiguration class with Harry and Ron, the agony was finally over. She was starting to feel week again and suffice to say she wasn't going to drink today after turning water to wine for the entirety of the class. Even the delicate pino blanc that she chose specifically for its light aroma was making her stomach roll.

Harry was still ignoring her.

Heading up to the third floor, Hermione went and met up with Annie.

They rolled into the dining room in sweatpants and hoodies. Neither giving a single fuck who saw them. They tried to find a quiet table to disappear into the shadows with when a not to subtle Theo Nott came striding up towards them.

"Well ladies! Aren't you looking ravishingly this evening. By the way I don't think we've met... I'm Theodore Nott, devilishly handsome and filthy rich. The whole package really." He winked at Annie and kissed her hand while she blushed to oblivion.

Dean came swooping by at the last second, hauling Annie with him to sit with Seamus and a few other Gryffindors, leaving Hermioneto fend for herself dressed like an absolute grunge case.

"Come with me fair lady!" He held out his hand languidly looking her up and down with amusement. She begrudgingly followed him through the crowded hall to sit with him and his friends. Hermione said hello to everyone awkwardly and sat down next to Malfoy.

"Well don't you look wonderful Granger." Malfoy scoffed. She buried her hands in her face embarrassed beyond reason and he laughed and put his arms around her. Jokingly cooing that she was usually quite pretty and that the embarrassment would deter her from ever making such a horrific wardrobe choice again.

“Annie ditched me. We were supposed to eat together in miserable solidarity.” She huffed.

He smirked at her anyways and started piling her plate with all sorts of vegetables, potato's and meat.

"I can't. I've been turning water to wine all evening, there is no way I'm eating anything. Where is the tea?"

"Come now Granger. Just 5 bites. That's all you have to manage and then you can go to your room and do your homework" he said bossily.

He waved a piece of pristine looking garlic toast in-front of her face. Biting the air as if giving her directions.

"You sound just like my mother" Katya laughed.

"And you turned out to be a well rounded young witch who doesn't drink an entire gallon of whiskey to herself and eats her diner. Your mother did something right." He said pointing his fork at her. "I'm not sure where the voyeuristic tendencies come from though." He said thoughtfully. Referring to the photos she had captured between him and Hermione.

"That comes only from inspiration." Katya quipped. Earning a snicker from Dimitri. Something told Hermione he had seen the photos also.

"Phew well I am stuffed." Blaise said. "Do I get a kiss for being a good boy and finishing my food Drakey?"

Draco smiled at him and then looked sternly back to Hermione. She sighed and then proceeded to take the tiniest nibble out of a piece of carrot before setting the fork back down on the table and gulping her water to get the thing down.

"She needs pickle." Stated Alexi matter of factly. "She needs sodium to level out in her system then she will eat."

Katya conjured the pickles and Hermione forced them down.   
  


After a few minutes she was feeling wonderous things happening. She was actually thirsty and hungry again.

"Thank you Alexi I feel better already" Hermione said appreciatively.

Draco watched in amusement as she downed the plate of food he made her and gulped down some water.

"Daddy is pleased!" Theo laughed mischievously at Draco's face.

He got a proper smack for that one.

"Please daddy a little lower."

"Are they always like this? Hermione laughed looking at Katya.

"Oh baby you have no idea." said Alexi quickly laughing at the two big men hitting each other like 3rd years.

•

When Hermione got back to the common room Ginny was sitting and enduring the wrath that was Harry Potter while Ron and Benny sat quietly in the corner studying.

Ron had really matured since the war, he was calmer, and quieter and he also seemed to give a shit about schoolwork finally.

Knocking her out of her reverie. Harry turned his wrath to her yet again.

"YOU!" He had a low simmering anger all transfiguration class with her and now it was boiling and bubbling over.

"How on earth have you in the past 48 hours become so close to Draco Malfoy that he's seen you more than we have? That I find you nearly naked with him in the prefects bath! That your now having dinner with him and the rest of the Slitherins? What the hell Hermione?? Some first year came up to me today and asked why you and Malfoy were cuddling together in the hallway during class."

"Harry there is a normal explanation for all of those things." She thought maybe he wouldn't think it was so normal but she was going to give it a go.

"We were nearly naked because we got dared by the Russians to jump in the Great Lake last night! We went to the prefects bath after because it was freezing cold."

"Secondly I like the other Slytherins, Theo is charming and thoughtful and Blaise, Daphne and Pansy are always polite to me. Malfoy sincerely apologized to me and I forgive him. And we are all just becoming friends.

"Also I got a bit woozy in the hallway after potions class and Malfoy was just helping me. We weren't "cuddling in the hallway." She huffed.

Ron and Benny were barely containing their laughter in the corner and Ginny was looking at her mischievously from behind Harry. Hermione would deal with her later. 

"Well fine then I guess I can't stop you from being friend with them and your answers sound acceptable. So we will leave them at that. You are forgiven." He said opening his arms. She tackle hugged him into the large sofa and Ginny jumped on top of both of them scruffing him up a bit, pinching and poking him until he cried uncle.

"Is this where all the extra pent up Voldemort killing energy is going to go Harry? Into mother hen- ing all of us. And micromanaging our social lives." Hermione said bouncing on his body.

"No!! I'm just taking care of you guys, that's my job as YOUR boyfriend." He grabbed Ginny.

"And YOUR substitute brother" He pinched Hermione.

The three fought gallantly for a few minutes while the rest of the house ignored them awkwardly. Not sure if it was getting too rough to step in or not and then the three of them collapsed into a heap on the couch. Staring glazed eyed at the fire.

"Come Ginny. We need snacks and bed." Hermione ordered the younger witch.

•

Ginny came up to Hermione's dorm, which was directly above hers, after getting dressed in a matching sweatshirt and sweatpants outfit. She jumped on the bed as Hermione pulled out a bag of Doritos from her secret drawer in the wardrobe and joined her on the bed.

"Okay Harry is not here, now you get to hand over all the juicy gossip you were holding out on.

"Hermione flung back on the pillow, hair spiralled out of her hood. She grabbed a chip and contemplatively chewed the salty morsel. And then she got up and went to her school bag and took out the three moving photographs Katya had taken. She held them against her chest and then begrudgingly passed them to Ginny.

"Oh. My. Gods. Hermione." Ginny exclaimed. "You are in wayyy over your head woman. He is going to eat you for dinner. Or maybe your going to eat him for dinner? I really can't tell with you two."

Hermione told her a little bit about the day and the night before, how he had held onto her when she was choking in the bathtub, how he had said some pretty sweet, and some pretty salacious things to her, how he had felt her head with his massive hand while she rested in his lap and then continued to stroke her hair until she felt better.

"Wow he sounds like quite the friend to have" said Ginny tiredly.

The weirdest one of all was him noticing she hadn't eaten all day. She hadn't even seen him at lunch. Was he watching her? She didn't mention this one to Ginny however. She kind of wanted someone on her side if anything did come from their friendship. Plus it was strangely comforting, Draco being protective of her.

She looked over at Ginny and saw the girl had passed out with a few pieces of Doritos adorning her hair. She sighed and stared out the window. Thinking about the ridiculousness that was the first day of class.

• Saturday •

Draco woke up alone in his bed. A small miracle to be sure after spending the summer with the two neediest people he had ever met. He couldn't wait for Zabini and Theo to finally settle down with girlfriends so someone else could warm their beds. He certainly was not a large tall blond stuffed animal. And he was interested in getting someone else into his bed.

Just friends! Just friends! Just friends! He cursed himself and then hopped into the shower, threw on his quidditch gear and headed down to breakfast.

Hermione was one of the only people in the dining hall. They both happened to be early risers. Or maybe he had memorized what time Granger was going to be there.

She had her hair up in a messy bun with lose curls flying around her face and she was wearing worn high rise black denim with a white jumper, accentuating her waist and highlighting her tan skin. She was buried in a Herbology book when Draco decided to sit at her table.

She ignored him for a few minutes while she finished the page.

"What does a man have to do to get your attention Granger?" 

She peered over her book and smiled at him genuinely.

"Well, I'm all yours." She slammed her tome shut and said "You look handsome as ever by the way. I swear a troll could wear quiddich gear and look handsome, but on you just wow.

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment but I will take it, unless you are calling me a troll." He quipped.

"Certainly not. I would never do such a thing to such a smart, intelligent, chiseled and handsome young man." She cooed.

She may have gone overboard with the last one there.

"Okay now your starting to scare me, what do you need from me Granger."

"Just your friendship is enough." She scoffed

"Spit it out."

"Okay fine I was wondering if I could borrow any Herbology books on the subject of gillyweed that you may happen to have just lying around your library at home." She looked at him hopefully.

"I don't know Granger what would I get in return?" he said, eyeing her up and leaning across the table. He took a heap of marmalade and smeared a piece of toast with it taking a big bite. Leaving Hermione temporarily dazed at his jawline. Furiously trying to harnessing her wicked thoughts.

"Well... a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Being? What?" Malfoy looked at her curiously.

"The team that successfully manages to grow gillyweed in a controlled environment will have a chance to study the giant squid with a team of professionals. The winning team.... gets to bring a friend per person. That friend could be you." She looked up at him through her lashes giving him puppy dog eyes he was not even going to try and resist.

"I'm in. If anything to make sure your not alone in the brave fight against the grindelows." He smirked. Making a biting noise at her. "In fact I'll send my elf over to the Nott mansion too and see what he has available also."

"She looked at him a bit conflicted for a moment."

"Don't worry, we pay them Granger." Malfoy gave her a glimpse of a smile. "I'll get them to you tomorrow? Say around 5 tomorrow at the three broomsticks?

"Sure, sounds good." Hermione said quietly.

"Good it's a date!" He said.

"Not a date Malfoy..... a transaction." She smiled. "Not a date. Besides if I were to sully myself with a rich Slytherin it would definitely be Theo." she joked.

He got up and a dark look came over his face.

  
  


She felt a rush of something deep down, as she looked into his taunting gaze.   
  


Slowly walking around the table, he sat down facing her, getting up close and personal. He was staring at the side of her face with a strange look rippling across his expression. She tried not to look at his exceptional muscles under his quiddich jersey but her eyes were betraying her. She quickly had to trail her eyes from his stomach to his face hoping he didn’t notice. 

"Theo wouldn't know what to do with you Granger." He growled. She quickly turned her head and grabbed her book, pretending not to be affected. 

"Oh and you would?" She scoffed.

"I think you would be very surprised by the things I could do to you" he whispered in her ear. “I might be the best friend you’ve ever had.”

She smacked him blushing so hard it hurt. He grabbed her tiny arm and pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist.

"5pm tomorrow Granger, and don't forget to eat something today." He gave her one more smouldering look and walked languidly from her bench.

‘That was a bit wicked of me.’ He though to himself.But the look on her face was enough for him to go on for at least a day.

• End of Chapter •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when you fall in love with your own character....


	7. The Nerve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Hermione’s non date gets interrupted.

Ginny was heading down to breakfast when she saw a very curious little situation occurring between her best friend and Malfoy.

He was whispering in her ear and she was clearly liking what she was hearing. Her face was bright red and she slapping him feebly (she could definitely do better than that) when suddenly Malfoy kissed the inside of her wrist.

Wow. Ginny went back around the corner and pretended to just be entering as Malfoy came waltzing around the corner with a rather large grin on his face.

"Weasley." He drawled

"Ferret." Ginny retorted.

"I thought we were past the hurtful nick names." He remarked. "We did endure each other's company for a full 2 hours in the prefects bath did we not? You lot did come in with Zabini after all. We Slytherins can't be all that bad."

"He came along when we mentioned you were with Hermione in the prefect bath. We couldn't shake him. But I will admit he is entertaining"

"You knew we were there?" Asked Malfoy confused.

"We have a map that shows where everyone in the castle is at any given moment. It came in handy spying on you 6th year." She said with a sneer.

He almost looked beaten down at that comment, and she felt bad for him. She knew that 6th year had been a tough one for him, with Voldemort moving into his house and all, so she threw him a bone.

"Okay fine. Malfoy it is." She sighed brushing past him.

"See you around Weasley." He said quietly as he sauntered off.

Ginny joined Hermione at the table, casually pouring herself a tea and noticed her friend wasn't reading her book, just staring at a fixed point on the page.

"How are you Hermione?" Ginny prodded with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Fine thanks, how are you Ginny?" She said, rather formally to Ginny's amusement.

"Cut the shite, I just saw everything, so you can stop being weird and tell me about it? It's not like I'm going to rat on you to Harry." She laughed.

Hermione slowly put her book down and Ginny caught a glimpse of her shell shocked face.

"Oh gods." Ginny remarked. "You have it bad for that Slytherin prince don't you?"

"You were right Ginny." Hermione started panicking. "I'm in way over my head and have absolutely no clue what to do with him. He asked me out on a date... all I did was ask him for some books and now he thinks we are going on a date. What do I do!"

"I will help you but you have to promise that if Harry asks, I have absolutely nothing to do with it." Ginny stated for the record.

•

Ginny's help was dressing Hermione up in an entirely inappropriate dress, then getting her half tossed with Gullyfizz to take the edge off, for her 'non-date'.

The red head also attempted to show Hermione how blowjobs worked with a banana jokingly, but was cut off with an abrupt collision of a pillow to her face.

Hermione sighed, wondering why she was doing this. She couldn't help but feel grateful that Ginny had dolled her up, despite the fact she would be turning down the date as soon as she had the books.

They were just friends, even if his presence was completely intoxicating. Yes, he was the 'Sex God' of Slytherin but she could fight her urges long enough to just grab some books and leave! She could make up some excuse and scurry back to the castle, retaining her flimsy upper hand.

She steeled herself, but just as she tried to exit the common room, Benny walked in bumping in to her.

"Oh! Hey Benny... sorry." Hermione said nonchalantly.

"Hi Hermione." His face lit up and he looked her up and down, cocking his head to the side." Where are you going dressed like that on a Sunday night?" 

She blushed under his intense gaze. "Im dressed normally silly." she replied, trying to ignore his comment. "I'm just making a quick solo trip to Hogsmead."

"Would you like some company?" he perked up at the prospect.

"No, I'm just going to quickly to grab a book I need for... Transfiguration." she lied, then brushed past him politely and went on her way.

Maybe she should have brought him along. The look on Malfoy's face would have been delightful. But some small tiny part of her didn't want that.

•

She got to the door of the Three Broomsticks and did her absolute best to look in control.

Opening the door, she looked down to make sure she didn't trip on anything to maintain her grace, and then glanced around the bar.

There was Malfoy, calm and collected as usual, casually chuckling at something Theo had said.

She couldn't stop thinking about his lips by her ear telling her what he could do to her. Her curiosity had driven her mad all day. Not that she would ever act on that curiosity of coarse.

He looked over to her and gave her a deadly smile that threatened to break the walls she had built specifically for this moment. Theo looked over at her and snickered.

"What did that chair ever do to you?"

She looked down to see her traitorous hands clutching the bar stool nearest her and she let it go promptly, trying to get a grip internally rather than externally.

"Don't worry love, I won't bother you two on your date. I just wanted to give you these personally and say that Draco managed to break all the curses on the books preventing them from hurting your pretty little self." he pushed the stack towards her.

"It's not a date!" Hermione said a little to quickly. "Thank you for the books though. I think I'll just be going."

She started putting the books into her extended bag before a hand came down on her wrist. The felt it like an electric current running through her blood and froze.

"Not so fast Granger." Draco said playfully. "What kind of friend would you be if you didn't buy me a drink after my hours of curse breaking on your behalf.

She sighed, crap, she would now look like an arse if she didn't have a drink with him. There was no winning with this man.

"Fine but I don't have much time. I have... Transfiguration homework. She motioned for him to lead the way into the bar in exasperation. The look on his face told her that he didn't believe her flimsy lie.

Theo winked at her and left the bar joining Katya across the street. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her down the snowy street.

"Since when have they been together, there go my chances for happiness." Hermione signed with false theatrics, sneaking a glance up at him with a smile.

His eyes darkened slightly but then he softened as he looked at what she was wearing.

"If you didn't want me to think this was a date you shouldn't have dressed like that." he taunted, leading her to a quiet booth by the back.

He helped her with her jacket and she felt his eyes on her while he admired her tight black dress.

"It's laundry day, it was the only thing I had." she lied.

She sat in the booth on the very edge of her seat, and he slid in across from her. He looked so handsome that Hermione's only solution to maintain control was to avoid looking at him completely.

"Would you like a drink Granger." Malfoy said, eyes glinting. She was already tipsy, but more (infinitely more) would be needed to carry on this night as a normal functioning witch.

"I think a firewhiskey might be necessary." she said awkwardly.

Just as soon as the words were out of her mouth, two fire whiskeys appeared infront of them. They both reached out, accidentally touching hands, and said a quick cheers before downing the contents of their glasses.

The empty vessels disappeared and new ones showed before they even needed to ask.

"Its laundry day huh?" He said devilishly, staring into his fire whiskey.

"Yes, not even a solitary sock was left."

"So no knickers then?" he asked casually. She blushed furiously as he leaned a little closer to her, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"You'll never know." She looked at him and something told her he would definitely know at some point or another. The colour,brand, fabric. He looked like he would study them just for for extra credit.

"I don't think you have any Transfiguration homework either Hermione. Tell me, do I make you nervous?" He asked, he was smiling but still pining her with a smouldering look. "Is that why you don't want to spend time with me alone?"

"We're friends, so no you don't make me nervous."

"What if I told you my interest in you has become more than friendly?"

"What do you mean?"

He got closer to her still and whispered in her ear.

"I mean if we weren't in a public space right now I would explore every inch of your skin with my mouth, does that sound like something a friend would do?"

"No, it does not." she said disconcertedly. Trying again to avoid his eyes.

She felt a throbbing in her lower half and she knew she was one inch away from losing total control. Her face was hot and his scent was starting to draw her in.

He was moved to sit right beside her and trailed a finger slowly up her thigh, resting his hand there while his lips trailed a line up her jaw.

"Can we... can we stop for a second?" Hermione swallowed.

Her head was spinning and she could hardly hear her thoughts as he touched her tantalizingly.

"Stop what?" Draco teased as his lips lowered to her throat and he started to lightly feather searing kisses to her clavicle.

"I'm a... I'm a virgin." Did she just seriously say that out loud? She could jump off a troll bridge right now.

He stopped for a second looking at her curiously.

"Do you want some help with that problem?" he chuckled, not removing his hand from her thigh.

"I just thought you should know that I'm lacking entirely in the experience department." She breathed, completely humiliated. "I kissed Ron once... that's it." She was starting to hide her face in her hands. Why did she feel the need to reveal that? She could feel her upper hand slapping her harshly before flying away.

Draco looked her square in the face as he took a sip of fire whiskey, his skin looked taught over his knuckles. He was contemplating something and she couldn't tell what. The mortification was beginning to sink in as the silence grew longer and she squirmed under its weight.

"I think I'm just going to go." She finally said as she started to get up.

"Not so fast Hermione." Draco said grabbing her hand. "I think you know by now that I rather like you and I'm pretty sure you like me too, whether you ever admit it or not. I actually think it's sexy that your a virgin."

"Argh, I can't think around you right now. How am I supposed to believe the boy who bullied me for years in now interested." She downed her next firewhiskey and it vanished as a fresh one took its place.

"I'll only bully you if you ask me to now Hermione." She stared at him blankly for a moment, she didn't know what that even meant and keeping her jaw from dropping was a full time job right now.

She went to grab for her fresh firewhiskey but Draco grabbed her wrist in his massive hand and started trailing kisses down her forearm.

"I want you, and I want to take my time with you... if you will let me." he whispered into her soft flesh, he then stood up in front of her, looking down into her eyes with want. "... but you won't know until we try." he nearly closed the distance between them before she stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"I have to go to the washroom." Hermione said quickly. Bolting up and running to hallway.

She entered the loo and stared herself down in the mirror, trying to relax. Things had definitely not gone to plan. He had outwitted her at every angle.

She felt so many things, things she had always wanted to feel, even if those things were with Draco Malfoy. She knew she would be completely at his mercy if she gave herself up to him. And she realized then and there... she wanted to.

She bravely stepped out of the loo and walked straight into Draco. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a dark secret corner where no one would see them.

She felt the butterflies explode into sharp daggers of lust filling her her up entirely with this new poison that was Draco Malfoy. It was unlike anything she had ever felt.

He rested his hands on both sides of her head and tilted it up slightly to face him. He slowly ducked down and pressed his soft lips against hers. He tasted like firewhiskey and pure sex. She fell into it head first as their bodies met.

He pulled her into him closer and sucked lightly but purposefully on her lower lip. His tongue swirled around with hers as they both embraced their shared rhythm.

He held her against the the wall and placed a large warm hand to her throat. Gently. Possessively. It felt as though she would disappear if he wasn't holding her down. They had no concept of time anymore. She wasn't in control if her body anymore.

"Hermione?"

She froze at Harry's voice and stared at Draco through the darkness

"Gods." Hermione gasped. "He will not understand this. Can you please do me a favor and not tell anyone? I need some time to wrap my head around this."

Draco nodded. "Anything you need Hermione." He pulled her in for one more kiss and then she ran off to find Harry at the bar. His heart slunk slowly into his now hollow chest as she left.

•

Benny had told Harry that Hermione was heading to Hogsmead alone.

She had been acting very oddly the past week and Harry was starting to feel like he was losing touch with her.

That's the reason he had dragged Ron, Ginny and Benny out to Hogsmead to go look for her. He found her alone in the Three Broomsticks drinking by herself and convinced her to come hang out with them at the Hogshead.

She agreed and they trudged off together. He couldn't help but feel like something was off but cleared it from his mind.

•

The five Gryffindors were sitting in Hogshead. They were sipping butterbeers, going on about the first match they were going to have against Hufflepuff. Ginny was crowned captain and had been very distracted with practices lately, along with Harry and Ron.

So that left Benny and Hermione to chat, which was actually very interesting.

He was planning on working with his father when graduated."....Their organization has been working on assisting muggles in their quest to find renewable energy sources." Benny explained. "Therefore I must receive a post secondary muggle education after Hogwarts. Finland was the hub for this project originally, that's why our family moved from England to begin with, but they are being moved to Iceland now."

Hermione was fascinated by this subject and was engrossed in conversation with Benny. She was having a good time but was also trying to ignore some not so subtle glances from Ginny.

Theo was also watching her from his spot with Katya and Dimitri across the bar. She kept making faces at him.

Then... her heart stopped as Draco walked in the front door, casually joining his friends.

He sat himself beside Theo to face Hermione, she could feel his eyes raking over her body as she tried to ignore his existence. Ginny noticed too and was kicking Hermione under the table but then realized she accidentally had been kicking Ron.

"What the hell Gin, cut it out or I will end you right here." He scathed.

Benny had got up to go say hello to Katya, who he had become friendly with recently in their Arithmancy class.

"They told us to join them." Benny said when he came back.

"As long as we can ignore Malfoy." Harry joked.

"At least the rest of them are fine. Theo can certainly throw a decent party," Ron reasoned.

Hermione sighed, looking to Ginny for comfort as she walked over to the other table with the rest of the Gryffindors. 

Draco had announced he was taking the tab and chaos ensued shortly after. Dimitri and Katya were intent on proving themselves to Hermione, so kept challenging her shot for shot while Harry and Ron were bro-ing down with Theo. Benny and Ginny were arguing about something or another as they animatedly discusses their topic too.

Draco eventually stole Hermione's attention from the Russian as he pressed his large thigh into hers and discreetly traced patterns on her arm under the table. They heatedly debated and bantered about anything and everything, while their hands were like magnets for each other under the table. 

When Ginny and Ron started to wrestle and the whole groups attention was in the other direction, Draco took her hand, wandlessly cast a notice me not charm upon them and hauled her off into a broom cupboard in the back.

"If I don't kiss you right now I'm going to have to do it in front of your friends, on the table." He warned.

She smiled and tried to pull away but he grabbed her and crashed his lips onto hers, she half heartedly tried to stop him but she was absolute jello when the man touched her apparently. She managed to pull herself away after a few moments and she held him at arms length catching her breath.

"I do not need Harry Potter ruining this for me yet. "she gasped. " I want to enjoy this, and if he finds out right now, things will just get too complicated."

"I completely agree." He said to her stroking her face delicately.

"I think if he sees us becoming closer as friends he will eventually come around to the idea of, whatever this is. So we will just have to keep it secret for now." Hermione whispered against his chest.

"I'll keep our secret Hermione. Don't worry."

They walked separately back to the table. Luckily nobody noticed their absence and the pair continued on acting as normal as possible while making idle conversation to the people around them.Both of them, however, were thinking of the searing kiss they had just shared, wondering when it would happen again.


	8. Tease (Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco shows Hermione what she is in for.

Neville couldn't believe his luck when Hermione showed up to Monday mornings research meeting with a stack of books on the subject of Gillyweed. He tackled her in excitement, then started scouring the pages instantly hoping to find little bits of information that could be useful for the project.

"Where did you get these?" Benny asked her in disbelief.

"Draco and Theo both have pretty extensive libraries. They let me borrow them." Hermione shrugged.

"I see, I didn't realize you had gotten so close to them, after all the stories I have heard especially about Malfoy." He trailed off looking rather annoyed.

"He's actually pretty different post war." She sniffed, wondering why she felt the need to explain herself.

•

Draco was looking forward to potions. Just thinking about Hermione was giving him a complex and he needed a dose of her.

How was he this whipped already? It had only been 12 hours. Yup. He was fucked. 98 percent of his brain was dedicated to figuring out ways to be alone with her. The remaining 2 percent was for walking, eating and schoolwork.

They had completed their star gazing potion last Friday and it had needed to ferment in a dark warm place over the course of 72 hours before it could be consumed. They were allowed to use it whenever they liked as long as they did so with their partner to document the effects.

"Mars is in retrograde, so I do highly recommend using it Tuesday." Slughorn called out.

"Now... that potion was to get your minds back into the game... for this next one is a highly dangerous and exceptionally erratic brew. No matter the talent, there is a few elements that are unpredictable. Which is why you must get it in your head that there will be mistakes." He glanced at Hermione and Draco. "Felix felicis has been told to have a mind of its own, many of the ingredients clash and need to be coaxed together, many of the parts will work or not work based on the time and location of harvest...."

The list of difficulties went on and on, Draco started to wonder if anyone would be able to brew this potion. Slughorn also mentioned the effectiveness of this potion in the field of curse breaking. Though seldom used due to its rarity, unknown curses were much better handled with a dosed team.

The rest of the class was dedicated to the in depth description of each ingredient and the proper harvesting for each. Essence of four leaf clover could only be collected under the moonlight on February 29th which left a 12 hour period every four years for the ingredient to be gathered.

The partners would have to organize the transport of their own ingredients based on the best suppliers they could find through research and communication.

It looked like he would be spending loads of time with Hermione... on schoolwork. Hopefully he could sneak in a stolen kiss here or there in between them working furiously on the assignment together.

•

Hermione walked back to the third floor with Draco. She didn't realize he was taking her on a strange route until be slowly steered her towards an empty alcove in an abandoned hallway.

"I've been wanting to be alone with you all class." He towered over her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders burying his face in her hair. "Hi Granger." He said. Just holding onto her for a moment.

"Hey there." She laughed. Looking up at him, she pulled his face down to meet hers eagerly.

Their lips met softly, as they kissed in the dark alcove. His hands slowly grazed her neck and then down to her collarbone and back. She got goosebumps. Everywhere.

It felt so good that she couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped her throat. He stopped and looked at her amusedly.

"Do you like it when I do that Granger?" He said huskily. She nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed but hardly noticing it because she was so turned on.

"Do you like it better than when Weasley kissed you." He asked.

"Well you certainly don't kiss me like I'm your sister. So yes I like it much better."

"I want you to stand right there and don't move." He demanded. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." She said nervously, she was not entirely sure if she was lying or not.

"Good girl." He kissed her on the lips and then started working his way down her neck and collarbone. He undid just one solitary button of her shirt to kiss a little bit lower down, then worked his way back up her neck.

She bit her lip so hard she tasted blood. He noticed and kissed her one more time gently before he dropped to his knees.

"What are you doing?" She said apprehensively, trying to bat him away.

"Don't deny me right now Granger, I need some personal time with your beautiful legs. They've taunted me ever since the train and I just... need to...." but he stopped talking entirely. He kissed her, all the way from her ankle to the inside of her knee.

As her leg ascended in his grasp, he got quite the view under her skirt. He grabbed the other leg and started kissing her again from ankle to inner knee slowly and she was certain she was about to burst. It felt good... which dulled the humiliation substantially, but she still had never had a man down there before.

He stared darkly up her skirt and she flushed from the sudden need for him to do more than just look. His kisses started ascending up her thigh and just as Hermione wasn't sure her heart could take anymore, she felt his lips kissing hers again fiercely.

If someone were to ask her her name right now, she wouldn't have remembered it. Her sensitive skin on her thigh was screaming for him to touch it more and she was under his thumb so hard she knew Amortentia itself could not replicate the lust she was experiencing.

He was such an arsehole... and he knew exactly what he was doing judging by the dark entertainment on his face. He was definitely not playing fair.

"You know those red knickers will probably be the death of me." He grasped her hand and kissed her knuckles tenderly, staring into her heated eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me." Hermione whined, her head flumping against his chest.

"I told you I was going to take my time, I'm going to bloody well enjoy it too."

He held on to her for a little bit longer until he finally broke the silence. "Let's get out of here before you accidentally miss lunch again." He shooed her into the corridor and continued back to their dorms.

Hermione was certain she dropped her brain behind her in darkness somewhere, that,or she was overridden with Nargles.

•

"Hey Hermione!" Ron waved her over in the dining hall. She sat down with him and Harry and started pouring herself a tea. She then pushed her plate away, but when she looked up and saw Draco staring, she decided to have a small sandwich instead.

"How is it the three of us are never alone anymore, this feels like a special occasion." She laughed.

"I know I've missed this!" Ron said glumly taking a giant bite of his sandwich. "Who else feels like they are dying for something crazy to happen so that we can all go on an adventure like old times." He said with his mouth full.

"Believe me I am looking for one around every corner." Harry mused as he rolled his golden snitch around in his hand. "They used to just find us, now all of the sudden I feel like I have to chase them down, but they slip through my fingers anyways."

"Well the endless schoolwork will have to be our adventure for now... then, when that doesn't work, there is always firewhiskey." She smiled.

"I can't wait until we enter the Auror program together and start fighting for our lives again." Harry said wistfully.

"Speaking of drinking, Dean and Seamus want to throw a party in the Common room on Friday night." Ron said. "They sent out a howling invitation to every 7th and 8th year, so it will be a full house." 

Harry looked at Hermione darkly. "I will be keeping a very close eye on you three witches." He said in his most intimidating Chosen One voice.

"Oh Harry, how would any of us survive without you." She laughed, as she rested a hand over one of his. God's she loved him but he was more annoying than ever this year, why had they switched rolls all the sudden. Harry was now the one doing all the nagging while Hermione was up to no good like he used to be.

They settled into a conversation and were all reminded of the many times they had shared between the three of them over the years. It was funny how their dynamics could shift so much and yet stay the same all at once.

As Annie and Ginny joined them, she realized how lucky they were to all have each other, feeling her eyes shine ever so slightly.

•

Draco was in his last class of the day... Divination. He was hardly paying attention though, knowing he could suck up to Pansy and Daphne after class and get their notes. All he had to do was look at the words and they were instantly memorized and filed away into his photographic memory.

That left him time to think about the important things, like that little wet spot on Hermione's lace knickers and how badly he had wanted to steal them next time.

Blaise noticed Draco's reverie and stared at him with a knowing smirk.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" He said salaciously.

"I'm thinking about how many dicks I am going to draw on your face when I drug you at the Griffindor party on Friday." Draco answered nonchalantly, staring at a glowing orb in the corner as his chin rested in his hands.

"Ugh. Copy cat." Blaise said looking bored.

"Also that is definitely not what you are thinking about. There is something very racy going through that big brain of your's. I've known you my whole life don't forget... wait a minute. What happened on your"not" date with Granger last night?"

"Nothing happened, because it was not a date, we are still just friends." Draco asserted.

But Blaise continued to question him until Trelawny noticed, shushing the boys into silence,

.... " and don't forget class. The Perseids meteor shower is on Thursday and will bringextra love force to your energy aura." She said in her usual airy fairy manner.

"Did you hear that Drakeyy?" Blaise cooed. "You might finally get some love on Thursday, don't forget to mark that down in your diary."

"Oh for Salazar's sake." Draco spat.

"Dear Diary". Blazed recited. "Can the golden girl feel my heart force as much as I can feel hers?"

Draco shot him the iciest look in history and shoved his arm before following Daphne and Pansy out of the classroom.

•

Hermione was finished her classes for the day and headed to her dorm to rest before dinner. Just as she started to drift off in the warm soft sheets though, she was jolted awake again to an owl pecking at her window.

She sighed trying to bury her head back into the warmth, but the noise proceeded, so she reluctantly got up and shuffled to the window.

It held out a foot and she untied the letter. Awkwardly feeding it a dorito, which it seemed to enjoy as she opened the letter and read.

—-

Granger,

Have dinner with us tonight?

Yours,

DLM.

—-

Draco,

See you there.

Signed,

Mrs. Future Theodore Nott.

—-

She snickered at her own hilarity and folded the letter up, feeding the owl yet another Dorito in payment before he flew off.

Now all she could think about was Draco, and the way his hands and lips had touched her body. She was high on their memories suddenly and was no longer tied in the least.

She definitely wasn't going back to sleep now, so she opened her herbology notes, getting organized for her 2 hour study session before dinner when...

"TAP"

She was surprised to hear the owl tapping at her window already.

She looked at her watch and back at the little bird. "You must be Dorito fuelled." She remarked to the little bird, grasping the note. Relinquishing yet another chip.

—-

Hermione,

If you so much as glance at my best friends handsome face again. I unfortunately will have to kill him, and then punish you mercilessly. But you would probably like that wouldn't you.

Signed,

Mr. future Golden Girl.

—-

She laughed at the note heartily. Even though it was just for fun. Making Draco jealous was her new favourite game.

•

Even though Draco knew she was joking he would keep a closer eye on her to make sure she wasn't tempted by any other wizards. He would have to crank up the heat even further on their next encounter too, because she needed to pay for that little comment.

He headed down to dinner with Blaise, Theo, Pansy and Daphne. They found a spot by the windows and sat down, piling their plates up with the honey ham and roasted potatoes that was on the menu tonight.

When Hermione entered, Draco's heart stopped and his hands tensed. She had her signature blue plaid skirt on with a black T shirt. Her sun kissed waves fell to her ribcage and she walked over to them shyly. No stockings this time. 

Wizards all around the room were looking at her and Draco felt an overwhelming protectiveness for her. When she finally made it to the table, he gestured for her to sit next to him.

"Hello everyone, are you all going to be joining us at the Griffindor party on Friday?" She asked politely.

"I don't know, how will any other party ever compare to ours?"Pansy sniffed. "We set the bar pretty high."

"That is Pansy for yes." Theo drawled.

"Alright then." Hermione smiled, moving a couple pieces of ham to her plate with some vegetables. "So... Draco, shall we plan for tomorrow to use our star gazing potions?"

"I have an even better idea. The Perseids meteor shower is starting on Thursday." Said Draco.

"Don't forget, it will bring extra love energy into your pulsing aura!" Blaise said jokingly, winking at Hermione.

Pansy and Daphne chuckled at the look on his face before cowering under his glare.

"Hmm, sounds like someone had divination today." Hermione chuckled at Blaise. "... and yes Thursday sounds like a much better idea."

"By the way I was wondering if you had time to study in the library tonight?" Draco said. "We could get ahead of the game on our potions project. Get all the supplies and ordering coordinated and start there?"

"Yes in fact I was going to ask you the same thing so I already brought my notes." She gestured to a ratty old purse on the ground.

"Okay then, finish up and let's ditch these wankers." He said looking at Blaise and Theo.

"He gets one new friend and we get kicked to the curb."Theo clutched his heart dramatically. "You said you would never leave me Draco!"

Hermione laughed at their banter as she quickly finished her meal. She was eager to get their project started, and to be alone with her favorite Slytherin.

He helped her out of the bench as they said goodbye to the table and then put a hand on her back possessively as they headed out of the hall. Glaring at any wizard that dared look at her.

"Why are you going that way, I have all of our notes!" She said as he started to walk down the wrong corridor.

"I changed my mind, we are not going to the library."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pretty much using this poor owl as a DM. Lol. 
> 
> If you like this story so far! Please let me know! The smut officially starts next chapter. 👅


	9. Taste (explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Draco are alone together. For a project of coarse.

Draco and Hermione snuck into the large empty commonroom and went to his bedroom. It was the closest to the entrance on the bottom floor.

They slipped inside and she watched him as he put their things down on the bed and turned towards her. His muscles rippled under his white v neck shirt and his silver gaze settles on her as she shuffled around by the door.

"So I thought we could start with the import of Bolivian moon clover oil, for it interacts effectively with the eye of the Japanese urchin....." she said once she finally could manage words.

They had never been alone in a private space together and she could feel his sexual energy even from across the room, making her extremely nervous.

Draco sighed at her mention of schoolwork and sat on the bed resting against the headboard, patting the bed next to him.

He didn't try anything, they studied on his bed for hours, getting nearly every detail hammered out quickly and effectively. She kept glancing over at him when he asked her questions and he would be looking at the papers. However, when she looked away she could tell his eyes were on her.

He summoned cookies from a rather doting castle elf who beamed at him and then returned to the kitchens hastily.

"She likes you." Hermione said solemnly.

"Jealous Granger?"

"Yes actually. I started SPEW for them and they actually quite dislike me now." Hermione scoffed. "That was not how I thought that would go."

"I guess they just can't resist my charm." He said leaning over closely and gazing into her eyes. "Only you have that ability apparently."

She scoffed and went to smack him for being clever. She managed to get a few good hits in before he pinned her into the pillows and held her there heaving and cursing. Then he slowly let himself down, enclosing her in his biceps. He nuzzled his nose against hers.

"Do you know know many times I have imagined you in this bed over the last week?" He whispered.

She looked away and blushed, smiling like an idiot.

"Hermione?" He said even softer.

He leaned his lips in to brush against hers gently.

"Yes?" She said breathlessly.

"I understand and respect your decision to keep this a secret for now, but I still want to ask you something. To make this a little more official...." he paused and looked at her in the eye.

"Will you be mine, and nobody else's." He finished.

"I don't know..." she sighed. "How will I break the news to Theo?" she laughed.

"I would duel him to the death for your attentions my darling." He said almost too seriously.

She laughed. "What would be in if for me?"

"Oh you really shouldn't have said that." Draco said dangerously.

He quickly put up a silencing charm as he ripped his shirt off at the same time. She stared at his naked chest again. He was incredibly in shape and she was just laid there frozen as he came back down to kiss her fervently.

•

He took off her shirt and started kissing a pathway to down her stomach. Licking and sucking at the entire waistband of her skirt. She was writhing and gasping underneath the heat of his kisses. He loved that no one had ever touched her like this before. He would remember it forever.

He worked his was back around her neck and shoulders and deeply kissed her lips once more. Then he got up and positioned her so that her legs were dangling over the bed.

She looked heavenly in nothing but her bra and skirt and he didn't plan on taking either of them off tonight. Not yet. No... now was payback for earlier, she was going to suffer and she was going to happy about it.

He did the exact same thing as earlier. Kissing her legs and working his way up slowly, this time not stopping at her thighs. He peaked up her skirt and could see her drenched virgin knickers underneath, her clit was probably just aching for him.

"Nice wardrobe change Granger." He chuckled, noticing that the red knickers from earlier had been replaced with white cotton ones instead. He was proud to say he had soaked two of Hermione's panties that day.

She couldn't even speak she was clearly so sensationally overwhelmed.

Draco laughed to himself, he had been waiting to do this for way to long.

He gently lifted her skirt but didn't take it off. He then tightly wound his arms around her thighs so that she couldn't move, but he could feel her writhing in anticipation.

He then licked slowly up the Cotton siding of her knickers, just millimetres away from her clit all the way up to her very upper thigh. Sucking so hard he left a hickey.

She had grabbed a pillow and was clutching it to her face so tightly he was a little concerned she would suffocate but carried on anyways.

Then he moved to the other side and followed the same pattern, licking slowly up where her skin met her knickers and then gave her another glorious hickey on the other side.

She was screaming his name into the pillow, breathing so hard she might have actually been hyperventilating.

"Look at me Granger." Draco growled. "Do you want me to stop?"

She took the pillow off her face and he could see the veins at her temples throbbing on her red face as she tried to speak..

"I'm quite sure I'm going to die either way. Something is happening that I've never felt before. Have to cursed me or something?" She breathed.

"Stop rambling Granger and answer the question." He ordered. "If you say yes, I'm not stopping until you give your first orgasm to me. Fair warning."

"Uhhhnn please don't stop!" She cried.

He gently lowered his head and grazed his lips on her clit through her soaking knickers. He could see everything through the fabric and knew exactly where to go.

She jolted at the contact like she was being electrocuted and he held her thighs tighter while he started licking her clit tantalizingly slow at first. When she started to get used to that somewhat he then lapped quicker with his fat tongue.

This was to easy, she was already screaming his name and her chest was heaving.

He started sucking hard on her clit through the fabric.

He swirled and licked and put his tongue all over her swollen bud. Trying to drown his bed and her knickers in her juices. She was nearly in tears as he could feel her impending orgasm start to take hold.

He stopped suddenly and she looked down at him in fury.

"Tell me your mine! Tell me."

"Uhh fine, yes I'm yours. Please don't stop Draco!"

He grinned at her and then dove back down between her legs.

He continued feasting until he could see her back arching, her loudest noises yet were being release from her lungs too.

She could hear the sound his lips made against the wet fabric and she could feel the beginnings of something like a bomb going off between her legs.

"FUUUUCK DRACO." She screamed. And her whole body vibrated. Jiggling her thighs and breasts with the sheer force of it

"UHhNnn" she finished in all her glory. Her body pulsed with the aftershock and she laid there. Completely limp staring at him.

"Your such a good girl." Draco praised her as he got up and positioned her on the bed holding her against his chest. His chest felt so warm against her body.

"I think I just had an out of body experience." Hermione croaked into skin.

"And I didn't even get into your knickers yet." He quipped. "Now as much as I would love to have you here all to myself for the rest of the night, it is getting late and your friends will wonder where you have been."

She agreed and got up to leave, shoving her stuff in her purse .

"There is one more thing though. Draco said getting up and coming to stand by the door with her. "I want those panties your wearing."

"You what?" She laughed incredulously.

"Give them to me." He ordered holding his hand out. "I won't let you leave until I have them."

"Fine." She said and slowly removed them. She didn't realize how wet they were until just now and blanched at the thought of Draco holding them.

"Very good." he said taking them and shoving them in his pocket. He then swooped in and gave her a heart stopping kiss.

Before she headed out, he peered out the door and gave her the go ahead to leave. She slipped out the entrance without anyone noticing.

•

Everyone was in their dorms by the time Hermione got back. She knocked on Ginnys door but there was no answer so she went up to her own dorm and lay on the bed. Steamy images of Draco running his fingers through that perfectly messy hair of his and winking at her in his quidditch gear went through her head. That was not going to help her sleep.

She didn't totally understand what it meant to be his. Was that like a friends with benefits? Was it like a boyfriend. Why was she so damn inexperienced.

•

Draco and Hermione had completed most of the first hurdle of their potions project. So for now, all they were doing was waiting for the crushed Phoenix feather which was set to arrive next Monday.

They basically had a free period every day, which they decided to spend making out at every corner of the castle. She was surprised to see he hadn't taken it any further than that since their last encounter in his bedroom.

After a few days of this, she was starting to wonder if she had done something wrong but could barely speak between the relentless kissing they were partaking in.

It was a bit like whiplash, their relationship. To everyone else they were friends who engaged in constant bickering, but when nobody was looking her legs were wrapped around his hips and he was crushing her into the nearest wall.

They only saw each other occasionally outside of free period though. Her herbology project with the group took up a substantial amount of time, Harry and Ron were trying to make her go see Hagrid with them more often, and on top of that Ginny and Annie asked for a play by play of her day with Draco every night.

The girls would sneak in with a small nip of whiskey or a bottle of butterbeer to share, and then they would chat for an hour or so before Annie would discreetly go off to Deans room, and Ginny would either pass out with Hermione or move to Harry's room.

Hermione was starting to get reckless though, she wanted to feel what he had made her feel the other night, but she wanted to make him feel good too. And she didn't want to wait for it.

• Thursday •

"....Bottoms up." Draco clinked his potion vile with hers and they downed the deep blue sparkly liquid.

They had chosen the small beach where they had jumped into the Great Lake together for their star gazing spot.

The effects of the potion took about 5 minutes to kick in fully and they were both completely in awe of the scene surrounding them.

The whole sky was alive and they could see planets orbiting, meteors plummeting and galaxies shifting.

The meteor shower was the most interesting of all. The dark purple comets we're soaring through the sky, flashes of bright orange streaming behind them. The second they hit the earths atmosphere they fizzled into dust and then more would follow.

They stared, transfixed for the duration of the potions effects which lasted around 15 minutes. And then continued to lay there staring up at the meteors with their regular perception.

Draco started writing their review of the potion in a notebook while Hermione eyed him contemplatively.

"What is it Granger?" Draco drawled. "What's happening inside that pretty little head of yours."

"I just feel like I want to do..... more."

"Oh do you?" He said laughing. Not even looking up from his notebook.

"Well.. yes." She started to get embarrassed... her face reddening. "Why? Do you not want to?"

When he still didn't answer her or even look up, she started to lose her cool. Why did he have to look frustrated?

Now she was feeling angry and defensive.

"What am I to you anyways, just a little... thing you can play with? I have no say? You just get to decide what we do. Or am I so inexperienced you don't want me to touch you?" She exploded. Temple throbbing.

He looked at her annoyed. "Sit down and listen Granger."

She didn't. She just stood there stewing and looking at him feeling an array of emotions from anger to humiliation to sadness to shyness.

He tossed the notebook gently to the side and got up to walk closer. He towered over her and looked her right in the eye with a dark gleam.

"I like being the one in control okay? I like watching you squirm and struggle under me like you did the other night, I like making you wait in anticipation for me to do it again, I like making you feel vulnerable and shy because you haven't done these things yet. It's exciting for me." He said matter of factly.

She felt stricken by this comment for some reason.

"So you want to watch me suffer and you want me to be embarrassed? Take the Golden Girl down notch is that it?"

"Ugh Granger you are being impossible. Maybe you need to do a bit more research in this department." He said exasperatedly.

"So my inexperience does bother you." She said blandly. "Well thank gods I know now. Why don't you go back to one of your high society slags to get yourself off instead of wasting your time with me.

He looked really angry now and she was starting to stomp away, but stopped, swirling around. "By the way, whatever this was is now over."

"What the Fuck Granger. Wait!!"

But she ran off to the Griffindor common room before he could stop her.

• The day of the Griffindor party •

She was nowhere to be found during any of the meals and she wasn't in their usual meeting spot during free period. His friends noticed the brooding instantly.

Blaise and Theo rallied around him, trying to force a reaction from there blonde friend.

"What happened?" Blaise asked with worry. "Did something happen with the Golden Girl?"

"Nope...."Draco looked like he wanted to drown in his soup. He tried to take a couple more spoonfuls but gave up and stalked off in his quiddich jersey to go beat up a quaffle.

"Ya sure...." Blaise said quietly to Daphne. "Their friendship is strange one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is your first major dose of miss-communication. Sorry couldn’t be helped.


	10. Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One wild party. Hermione shows her murder mittens and plays dirty.

Hermione dodged Draco Malfoy the best she could that day. She avoided the dining hall, the third floor and the quidditch pitch to save herself the misery but still ran into him near the library, they made awkward eye contact before she promptly vanished in the other direction.

The humiliation and rejection she was feeling was making her waver in her classes. She couldn't even charm a book to a boot.

Hermione wanted to hex his balls off, but she also wanted to jump into his arms at the same time. Did boys always make girls feel like this? If she thought Ron had been a distraction back in their earlier years, it was nothing compared to what she felt now.

She had a suspicion that Draco would show up tonight to their house party, despite what had occured between them. She wondered if he would pick a new witch to torture now that she had broken it off... she guessed she would just have to torture him first. Yes that sounded better.

She felt Draco's dark gaze on her all of potions while she chopped and ground her ingredients harshly.

Why did it have to feel so right to have him watching her like that. He tried to slip her a note discreetly so that Blaise and Daphne wouldn't see but she set it on fire in a flash instead of reading it.

He followed her out of the class, about to say something but she quickly latched on to one of the other Gryffindors from the class and used the witch as a body guard all the way back to the third floor.

"It sounds like he is just a bit kinky, it's not as bad as you think. Maybe he's sort of like a dominant?" Ginny said. "People have all sorts of different interests in the bedroom." She said raising her eyebrows at Annie who blushed and kept rummaging through Hermione's wardrobe.

Hermione wasn't listening though. She was just replaying over and over and over again the part where he said 'Maybe you do need to do a little bit more research.' his words hurt like a Crucio to the heart.

There was a small voice, deep down that wondered if she was being irrational after what Ginny had been saying, but she was shoving that voice deep down.

People were starting to trickle into the common room downstairs, Seamus and Dean were yelling for them to come down too.

"I'll be down in a bit." She said as she waved Ginny and Annie off. "Go! I still have to get ready." The two girls then left her to stew for a while as they joined the group in the common room.

Hermione decided then and there, she was not going to dress... or drink like a virgin tonight. No. She felt like making trouble. She wanted to be bad.

She slammed open her wardrobe dramatically as she swigged a nip of Firewhiskey and glanced down to the little red box that was hiding behind some boots. She tugged it out and tossed the lid to the floor feeling rather glorious.

She had been given a gift by one of the boutiques on Diagon, it was quite risqué and she never thought she would have the guts to wear it... until now.

•

Draco was considering skipping the party, but he really needed to see Hermione. He was going to have to try and get her alone, even though he wasn't sure he could possibly explain his sexual interests to her without sounding like an piece of shit.

How could he convince her he didn't mind her innocence and that he liked being in charge of her pleasure if she would only let him. He was not making fun of her, or even slightly disappointed by her inexperience.

He walked in with Theo, Blaise and Daphne and looked around, not at the wild, unruly decor, but for his Gryffindor Juliette.

The common room was completely decked out with Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Every couple seconds, fireworks would explode and light up the room and there were giant magical unpoppable bubbles being bounced around the crowd. There was also an impressive hot tub that had been set up in the middle of the room. He wondered who had done the charm work there.

Nirvana was playing loudly and the witches and wizards of 7th and 8th year were hardly holding back.

Draco was skulking off to the bar for a giant glass of firewhiskey when Ginny came up beside him, pouring herself a drink.

"Somebody's looking for trouble." She jeered, as she looked up at him through her lashes. "What are you doing here?"

"So she told you huh?" Draco said, taking a gulp of his drink and staring out at the party.

"You told her she needed to do some more research? I'm not sure what you expected there." She said, giving him a pitying look.

"I wasn't explaining myself properly, not that it's any of your business." he pointed out, trying to sound casual. "Where is she anyways."

Ginny bit her cheek looking around. "Mmmm..... there!"She pointed up towards Hermione's bedroom.

Hermione was walking slowly out of her dorm, she put her hands on the railing and looked around the party like she owned the place and then glanced at Draco with a look of utter loathing.

"Oh no...." Draco said.

"FUCK NO...." said Harry appearing out of nowhere, an incredulous look on his face. "Ginny you said you two were going to behave yourselves tonight... why is Hermione wearing red lingerie??"

"Because she's the princess of Gryffindor obviously." Ginny laughed.

Hermione was wearing a red satin dress, it barely covered her thighs and a slit ran right up scandalously. It had the two smallest straps that Draco had ever seen but it clung to her curves like a glove. She looked incredible. Every other lad in the room seemed to share that opinion.

As she descended the stairs, a crowd of boys were at the bottom waiting for her, practically falling to her feet. She looked upon them as if they were unworthy servants but accepted a tall Ravenclaws hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

Draco fumed, moving in closer to make sure nobody touched his.... friend. Whatever she was, she wasn't getting a single hand laid on her tonight if he had anything to say about it.

She danced for a while before she appeared to grow bored of the man she had chosen as a dance partner. She headed towards the bar ignoring Draco as she walked past, he was trying not to pout. 

She grabbed a bottle of champagne joining Annie and Ginny in the far corner and opened it with her teeth, blowing out the cork to the ground. Classy.

She excitedly greeted Theo and Blaise when they made their way over and she looked Draco dead in the eye as she wrapped her arms suggestively around Theo.

His jealousy was starting to distort his brain as he continued to burn holes in her tiny dress from a distance.

Mine. Mine. Mine.

Once Alexi joined in and started to fawn over her, that's when Draco's rage started to turn into electric currents at the tips of his fingers.

Alexi was whispering in her ear, and she was laughing as she touched his arm. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and was feeding her a shot of something orange and glowing, watching her mouth with a look of desire plastered on his face. If Draco had ever liked Alexi, he could remember why.

Finally Pansy pulled him over to hang out with the growing group of people on the large sofas by the window where Hermione was.

Everyone was already pretty tipsy but they shots flowed, seeming to never end. Draco sat across from the Golden girl as she continued to flirt shamelessly with the men around her.

Hermione was sitting on Alexis lap and he had a hand rested on her leg as she told him something funny. Then he slipped a hand out and brushed her cheek with a gleam in his eyes as he started to lean in towards her.

Then Draco got the sudden courage to get up and intervene.

"You promised me a dance earlier this week princess do you remember?"

"I'm a little busy right now Malfoy." She retorted.

"Not anymore. I'm cashing in now."

He then held a hand out to her and she reached for it as Alexi reluctantly let her go.

•

"What do you think your doing Malfoy?" She said angrily as he dragged her to a nearby alcove. They were hidden from the crowd here.

"Draco... and are we going to talk about this? Or not? " He demanded. His hand was plastered to the wall beside her head and he was leaning into her closely, gazing at her like she was a little girl who was in trouble.

"Theres no point because I'm not sexy and I don't have any experience. So I should just go and research it before I dare attempt anything. I think there are a few boys at this party I could get to show me the ropes.

"Is that what you really think? Fuck Granger if that's what you got from our conversation then please allow me to explain." He pleaded.

She eyed him suspiciously but gave him the go ahead with a nod.

"I think you are incredibly sexy. And it really doesn't bother me that you have limited experience. Yes I like to be in control but I would never make a decision for you. I had a plan for us to take this slowly and I'm sorry I didn't discuss it with you. I assumed I would be taking the lead that's why you caught me off guard last night.

"Oh... "she said.

"The control thing is a kink... that's what I meant about research. I like it when you surrender yourself to me like you did the other night." He paused, thinking hard about how to convey his thoughts properly.

"I didn't know how to say any of it when you were already so cross with me. And I tried to get you alone all day to explain myself,but you hid from me. Which I didn't appreciate by the way" he said with a pained look on his face.

"When I saw you running from me by the library today..." he stopped and looked down resting his hands on her shoulders. "...I just never want you to feel like you can't talk to me. Even if we're fighting, even if you feel like you can't tell anyone else or even if we are just friends."

"Then don't make me cross with you." She laughed. "So... where do we go from here? I wouldn't know since I'm so... inexperienced.

"Allow me." He kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her tiny hands in his, kissing them delicately. "Hermione Jean Granger, Brightest Witch of her Age, Golden Girl and Gryffindor Princess. I beg your for your mercy, please forgive me. Let me worship the ground you walk on and be your ever loyal servant."

He peered up at her and she smirked.

"Your forgiven peasant." She joked. "Friends?"

"Ya fucking right. I'm never letting another man touch you until the day I die." He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist slamming her against the wall.

He kissed her like he was drowning and coming up for air. He buried his hands in her hair and roughly bit her bottom lip, claiming it for his own. She kissed him like she was never going to belong to anyone else and he was the only one in the world who was allowed to touch her. Hermione finally broke the kiss and rested her head on his chest.

"I feel dizzy. I think it's probably from starving today so that I wouldn't run into you in the dining hall earlier." She admitted.

"Me too." Draco laughed. "I think I"ve had one spoonful of potato soup all day. If we ever fight again we must declare a truce over said dining hall. I for one am not going back to the great hall to hang out with the younger years."

"Me neither, we will definitely need a truce." She laughed

He left one more long kiss on her forehead and then they went back into the crowd.

•

The pair headed straight over to the snack bar laughing. They shoved some canapés into their mouths and grabbed a bottle of bubbly heading over to their friends.

"Okay, I have to ask. This is not going to be a pattern with you two is it?" Blaise whispered to Hermione. "The poor man barely survived the day without you. I'm not sure what would happen if you broke his heart."

"I don't know what you're talking about, we are just friends." Hermione laughed, brushing him off.

"We're going for a dip in the hot tub if you would care to join us?" Theo suggested.

Draco and Hermione looked at eachother and laughed.

"Why is it that every party that we go to ends with us getting naked?" Draco asked her.

"I don't know but let's make a habit out of it. We will just have to wear our best undergarments to every occasion." She winked. Popping the bottle of champagne and pouring them each a glass. 

They stripped and jumped into the large warm pool. She danced with the handsome Slytherins for hours. They summed champagne magically to fill their glasses every so often and got people to bring them rounds of shots as they partied like it was 1999.

A few hours later things were starting to get escalate substantially. Blaise was making out with a speedo clad Dimitri in the corner, Theo was setting off more fireworks with Katya and shooting them at people's behinds, Ginny and a few other quidditch players were flying their brooms around the room in nothing but their undergarments and Hermione was drinking champagne straight out of the bottle while Draco gave her a shoulder ride as they kept dancing to the music in the water.

Just then Harry showed up at the upper railing outside of one of the dorms with no shirt on and a Gryffindor tie wrapped around his head. Ron was in a similar state following closely behind him. They were both painted from head to toe in Gryffindor red.

"WHO Wnts lerk. CHoZen one ta jump in da POOLLL!! Harry slurred.

"Here we fucking go." Ginny said and jumped off her broomstick. "Katya I need evidence of this for later use. Where is that camera thingy?"

Everyone in the hot tub parted, trying to make way for Harry's dive.

"Harry don't jump!" Hermione shrieked up to him. Grabbing for her wand, but she was too late.

The Golden Boy took a giant leap off the railing before her reflexes fully kicked in and he belly flopped hard into the hot tub. Everyone winced and tried to give him some space to recover. The whole party feel silent as they watched the scene unfold.

Ron had appeared like he was going to follow a moment ago, but stepped away from the railing slowly.

"Uuuhhcccccc." Harry gasped hard and Hermione jumped off Draco's shoulders andinto the water to retrieve him. She held his head while he caught his breath staring vacantly at her.

"Are you alive there Potter?" Draco asked, doing a quick diagnostic with his wand.

"iM Fien! Leeemeee Al'onee." Harry gasped. He was breathing raggedly from the blow.

"He is just stunned and in need of hydrating. Shall we get him back to his room?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I think that would be wise." She said.

"That... was... awesome." Dimitri said in admiration from the corner.

"LOnG LIvE the boy HOo LIVeD!" Alexi slurred from behind him!

"That's ma boyyyyy!" Ron added. And then returned to the Canadian girl "Dyani" he was snogging.

The remnants of the room cheered, then continued their shenanigans as Draco, Hermione and Ginny got Harry out of the water and then helped him (more like dragged him) to his dorm at the other end of the room.

They flung him on his bed and he instantly passed out, snuggling a pillow.

"I can't wait to rub this in his face in the morning." Ginny chuckled, shaking her head.

•

After the clean up Ginny headed in for the night, which left Draco and Hermione to sit on the couch staring at the fire together.

"Can you stay with me tonight? I just want to sleep, but I want you here." She said as she glanced up at him. "I doubt anyone will notice either."

"I thought you would never ask." He winked.

She then led him up to her dorm. She changed into her sweatpants and hoodie and Draco transformed his clothing into black silk pyjamas pushing back his bed head and resting himself against her pillows.

By the time she was finished changing, he was nearly fast asleep, so she jumped on the bed, quickly tying her hair up in a high bun and then got under the covers, wrapping her arms around his waist.

There was a crunching sound.

"What is that?" Draco said sleepily. He felt down between them and pulled up the bag of Doritos Hermione had stored there.

"I can explain." She said covering her face with her hands.

He took the bag in two fingers and dropped it onto the side table with distaste, as if they were poisonous to the touch. He then looked at her from beneath sleepy lashes and engulfed her in his arms.

"Did you feed my poor owl those vile orange crackers." He questioned.

"Shhh don't worry about it, go to bed."

She flicked of the lights with her wand and they fell asleep, as the moonlight splayed silvery wisps across the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would I use magic for? To conjure a giant hot tub... obviously.


	11. Brat (explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione’s and Draco have a lie in. Draco drives Hermione crazy so she gets him back.

Hermione woke up to the darkness of night, the moonlight was still shining in through the window illuminating the room in a perfect glow. She remembered abruptly that she wasn't alone and turned her head to look at Draco, noticing that he too was awake.

They stared at each other for a few moments just taking in each other's presence until their hands started to twist together. She leaned over and kissed him, running her fingers through his hair as he wrapped her into a suffocating embrace. Their tongues twisted and melded together, tracing and tantalizing. She could feel his heart beating just as quickly as her own.

He nuzzled into her chest and held onto her for a moment. Inhaling her smell and absorbing her warmth. "Now I understand the appeal of these "hoodies". He chuckled.

She wrapped her arms around his head and held him against her, his loose blonde hair falling over his face.

"Blaise was right from the very beginning." Draco mumbled.

"Right about what?" She asked softly into his hair.

"I am in so much trouble with you."

She felt her heartbeat stop at his words, then restart unevenly again. She knew she was in deeper trouble than she could have ever imagined too but she wasn't about to admit it so openly like that. She blushed fiercely as he continued to stare at her.

Sitting up he then scooped her into is lap so she was straddling him. Her hood was still on and waves of her hair were poking out around her face. He looked down at her white hoodie and sweatpants and chuckled to himself.

He pulled on the hoodie strings, so that it enclosed around her face. Only her nose poked out.

"You may be an insufferable Yeti but I admit, I might be a little obsessed with you. You have the very unique ability to drive me absolutely crazy." He whispered into her ear.

"Uhh you are being ridiculous." She was trying to swat at his hands to release the strings.

He grabbed her arse with one hand and her back with the other and pressed her against him.

"You. Are. Mine."

She was starting to feel a sick pleasure at those words, she wanted to hear them over and over again. He then slowly dropped her body back into the bed and landed on top of her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head into her chest.

"Let's go back to sleep, it's 3 in the morning and I want you well rested for tomorrow." He whispered as he gently massaged her back

She squeezed her thighs shut at his insinuation and tried to do as he said and get some sleep. She shut her eyes and begged for it to take her.

•

Hermione got out of the bed while Draco was still sleeping and took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and got ready. She did not want to have bed head and bad breath around him in the daylight.

She slipped into a pair of black lace undergarments and threw on her robe. She felt a little bit like a present, just waiting to be ripped open.

She walked out of the bathroom too find an empty bed, Draco was gone. She blinked and looked around, feeling disappointment take hold when she was suddenly grabbed around the waist and flung onto the bed.

She was laughing already because she knew it was Draco from his masculine brand of cologne.

"You had a shower. And didn't. Invite. Me?" He growled.

He then straddled her hips, tickling her relentlessly until tears were streaming down her face. 

"Stoppp! I can't breathe" she choked.

"You won't get off that easy next time." He said as he pushed himself off the bed. He then entered the bathroom without closing the door and she could hear the water running over him. Steamy wet thoughts were crowding her mind.

Hermione got back under the covers as she waited for him, reading over some of her books on the Herbology project. When Draco was finished with his morning routine, he came over and rested next to her on the bed, sliding a finger up and down her arm.

She ignored him and kept reading as he cleared his throat obnoxiously, this was one of her best tactics to rile him up. She liked to bring the old Draco sneer back, now that it was on this older and more defined version of him.

He stared at her with his mercurial eyes and she could feel his annoyance building. Then he suddenly snapped and grabbed her book, throwing it on the side table. Draco grabbed her wrists in his large hands and caged her with his large arms as he stared down at her wickedly.

"Now that your done studying for the day, I am going to need your undivided attention." She saw something dark flash through his eyes for second and it made her sweat, he was so unpredictable that she was constantly wondering what was next.

"Now the punishment for ignoring me this time is going to be a hickey." He stated blankly.

"Fine then." She huffed.

Rolling her eyes she leant her head over, and revealed her neck to him. She waited for his lips to descend, but when nothing happened, she looked up at him curiously, eyebrows raised.

"Not there." He whispered, lowering himself down, disappearing under he covers. She could feel him as he started rubbing her thighs with his rough hands, kissing everywhere.

He was slowly making his way across her stomach but then changed coarse dipping down and pulling her panties off with his teeth.

When her lower half was bare, Draco started to tease even closer to her core. He kissed both her inner thighs, gently biting them while he slipped his tongue back and forth. She was starting to feel like a ticking time bomb already. The feel of his wet hair between her legs was like fucking heaven.

The Slytherin then wrapped his arms around her upper thighs again, tightly, and spread her open. She could feel him breathing over her sensitive sex and was prepared to beg for it, he was being an insufferable tease. But before she could say the words he began to suck. She lurched foreword and moaned loudly, then dropped down harshly against the bed again. Convulsing in pure pleasure.

"Oh gods. Oh gods. Fucccccckkk." She whined.

The build up was way quicker this time without the fabric barrier in between her cunt and his tongue and she was jerking and whining under his grasp. He started to suck harder and deeper. Tethering her legs to the bed with his arms until she couldn't hold on anymore. The warmth of his mouth was enveloping her orgasm and she screamed his name loudly as she finished with explosive force.

She deflated in the bed and just laid there limply. She tried to move away after a few seconds but he wouldn't let go of her legs. Infact he kept kissing and licking at her thighs and running his hands over her knees.

"I don't think it worked." He said softly from beneath the blankets.

"What didn't work?" She said lazily.

"I don't see a hickey down here, I supposed I'm going to have to do it again." He breathed against her nub. She could feel his lips against her pussy as he spoke.

Blood went flowing back to her clit and he started sucking on her there... again. Hard. He was relentless in this endeavour apparently. She could barely feel her thighs from his tightening grip. He was enjoying this too much but she couldn't be bothered by it when it felt this good.

As he sucked, his tongue made maddening circles on her bundle of nerves, driving her to another exquisite crescendo.

"Oh my gods Draco!!!" She yelled. "I'm going to cum again.....uuuhggggn" She exploded violently on his tongue.

She was trying desperately to catch her breath and compile her brain but he didn't allow her get off her back until he had given her a total of four orgasms.

Finally she got up...

Her legs were shaking from exertion, voice horse from screaming his name and hair all over her face from writhing in the pillows.

Thank gods she had remembered her silencio charm.

Draco was fairly pleased with himself. He was between her legs for 30 minutes in total and had brought her to an absolute wreckage. He watched gleefully as she walked to her wardrobe.

"How is it possible I don't have hickey down there yet? How long does it usually take.

He looked smugly at her. "I made that up."

"Ugh. I can't believe I fell for that." She sighed.

She pulled together the outfit she would be wearing to breakfast and then looked over at him.

"I cant wait to get you back for that one." She said slyly. "Now I have some business to attend to. Can I meet you in the dining hall? Don't forget to use a disillusionment charm on your way out."

Draco nodded starting to head towards the door but quickly snaked his arms around her and faced them into her wardrobe mirrior.

"Who do you belong to Granger?"

She tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he overpowered her and held her tighter to his chest.

"You are such a weakling for the Gryffindor lion you claim to be. Now tell me, who do you belong to?" he was looking at her steadily in the reflection.

"You." She smiled, her traitorous body was soaking her new knickers already.

"That's right." He smacked her arse and then waved his wand, dissapearing.

"Fuck." She gasped leaning against the poster of her bed. She really really liked that.

•

Ginny and Annie had come over to Hermione's chamber after giving Harry the gears about his hypocritical behaviour the night before. The girls had done him the same favor of a pepper up potion and a condescending rant, then tucked him back into bed.

Hermione had also brought her coveted bag of Doritos for him to borrow.

"..... gods Hermione, 4 times in one sitting? I wish I had a friend like that..." Annie laughed. Dean is good but not that good.

"Agreed said Ginny. Harry definitely has his moments but he is actually quite a gentle lover and likes to make it last for hours and ho..."

"That's my limit on Harry's sexy times." Hermione groaned into her pillow. "What is this 'mine' thing all about. Can someone explain this to me?"

Annie explained to Hermione that it sounded a little bit like a DOM brat kink situation. After she explained it Hermione saw a lot more clearly the things that had happened between her and Draco.

"So I'm kind of a submissive? Ugh I just hate the way that sounds. I'm too fierce to submit." She whined. "It feels so anti femme."

"Alas, then the gods invented brats." Ginny laughed. "Plus lesbian couples can enter into these scenarios too, and it would be hard for them to be against feminism." 

"I suppose your right. Shoot I've got to to go meet him for breakfast. As always, tell no one. As far as anyone is concerned we are just friends." Hermione warned.

•

"Hey there." Hermione sat with Theo and Blaise and started making herself a cup of tea.

"Hello Princess." Blaise said slyly, picking up a slice of toast and biting it slowly while watching her.

"So now did the Griffindor party compare with the Slytherins in your opinion?" She asked them.

"It definitely had a very Fourth of July feel to it. The fireworks and hot tub were a nice touch but the drunken frat boy vibe and cheap butterbeer could have been improved upon." Blaise said smoothly.

"Well let me just write that down in my notes... more absinthe, greener, darker, smokier and just generally more sex club- y?" Hermione goaded.

"Wow two minutes into breakfast and you already want to talk sex clubs. You're definitely at the right table." Theo smirked with a glint in his eye.

She blushed.

Then she could smell that familiar spicy cologne behind her and looked up. Draco was smiling broadly and plunked down next to her. He didn't sit too close but widened his knees so that one was touching her leg.

Then all she could think about was his heat radiating through her, her dark places throbbed like a dirty secret she was hiding under the table.

"Well your all better today Drakey! Are you finally off your rag?" Blaise chortled.

"I was fine yesterday and I'm fine today..." Draco said haughtily. "Now, how are you two doing? Theo I have it on good authority that you and a certain Russian photographer friend of ours are now officially dating. Does that mean I finally get my bed to myself?"He laughed into his porridge.

"Yes it seems everyone got some action last night!" Blaise shot. "Hermione, do I remember you getting cozy with Alexi last night?"

Hermione could see Draco's jaw clench from the corner of her eye, his large knuckles turn white around his tiny spoon.

She decided she would have a little fun with him.

"Oh yes, he is so easy to get along with, he makes me laugh. He is also exceptionally handsome." She said biting her lip.

"The poor man has been hopelessly obsessed with you since the first day apparently. Never stops going on about you." Theo laughed.

"I thought you were sleeping with him Blaise?" Draco remarked all too quickly. Trying to feign disinterest as his spoon started to bend against his grasp. 

"Ahh alas, that one is straight as an arrow unfortunately. Dimitri on the other hand, I definitely was with him last night. Padma even joined in, the head girl needed some help ...loosening up."

Hermiones jaw dropped and Draco took a finger, still looking at Blaise and closed it for her.

"Sorry to shock you lady Gryffindor." Blaise winked.

"Padma? I did not peg her for the ménage et tríos type." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I guess that means we are all entwined with Russians now except for Draco. Who's on your list right now anyways?" Theo prodded.

"I don't kiss and tell." Draco said as he pressed a note into Hermiones hand, grazing a finger against her thigh.

Theo, Blaise and Draco then started talking about Quidditch something or another and Hermione surreptitiously opened the note.

—-

H

Now I'm going to have to fight yet another man for your attention. You are becoming my full time job.

D

—-

She smirked and then went back to pretending like she was listening, when she was really thinking about his hands all over her body.

•

Hermione went back to her dorm to find Dean, Annie, Benny and Alexi surrounding the fire. They waved her over, so she greeted them and sat down.

"We are going to Hogsmead today if you would care to join?" Annie said brightly.

"I don't see why not. When are you leaving?"

"15 minutes?" Annie guessed.

"Okay I'll just go upstairs and her ready then."

Hermione went to her bedroom and then heard a...

"TAP"

The familiar owl extended a letter to Hermione.

—-

H,

Can I see you? What are you doing right now.

D

—-

She was loving this game all to much now. She wrote back...

—-

D

Ive already made plans to go to Hogsmead, you're just going to have to hang out with my knickers by your lonesome today.

H

—-

The owl she had just sent off was back so fast it was heaving.

—-

H

You really shouldn't tell a desperate man where you are going to be all day and not expect him to come kidnap you. Watch your back Granger, not like you will see me coming.

D

—-

She couldn't help the next letter she wrote.

—

D

I expect Alexi and Benny would be happy to provide protection, seeing as they are my escorts to Hogshead. Alexi looks quite good today actually. I think I might had picked the wrong Slytherin.

H

—-

She put on her dark lipstick and left the room, ignoring the tapping she heard on her window.

She got downstairs and the crew was waiting for her at the door.

"Have you heard of the new place called the Butcher and Barrel in Hogsmead? I've heard its supposed to be amazing." she said innocently.

No ulterior motives here.


	12. Swept off her feet (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione sends Draco on a wild goose chase.

Hermione and Annie were at the bar taking shots with Alexi.

The Butcher and Barrel was a quirky new addition to Hogsmead. The walls, floor and ceiling were a dark charcoal coloured wood and there were skylights letting in a nice natural light.

The owners must have been very into Herbology, because they had magical plants hanging from the ceiling, walls and covering the majority of the ground in large terracota pots.

Their liqueurs were all made in house, with infusions from their own garden. The back bar was filled with their creations from wall to wall, ceiling to floor.

Annie and Benny had a conversation with the bartender because it reminded them of a magical bar back home. They found out the owner was Niles fisher, the famous Herbologist who would be assisting with the Gillyweed project in their advanced Herbology class.

Along with plants, Mr. Fisher must have also had an interest in strong liquor because everything was over 50 percent, meaning they all had to stick to the beers apart from the shots to keep their wits about them.

Hermione was laughing already thinking of Draco's reaction when he could find her at Hogshead.

•

—

H

You can run but you can't hide.

D

—

Draco stared at his letter. She had the audacity to ignore him before leaving him alone all day, with two men who were way to interested in her.

He raged and threw together a plot to get her into his bed by the end of the day. She would not be tempted away by some arsehole with an accent.

He ran into Theo's room and rooted through his apothecary, finding exactly what he needed before jumping out his window on his broomstick.

He raced to Hogshead at top speed. Once he got there he rested his broom against the side before heading in. The place was crowded with students but he didn't see any of the three he was looking for.

'She did this on purpose to fuck with me. Where are you, my clever little witch.'

He checked the Three broomsticks, the bookstore, Honey Dukes and any other little shop he could think of.

Then laughing to himself, he remembered the new place he had been to once with Theo and Blaise across town. Butcher and Barrel.

Smoothing his hair back in frustration he jumped on his broomstick and headed over. If she wasn't there he would burn down the whole damn town trying to find her.

•

Hermione was sitting with Annie when she saw something go past the skylight, she had a fluttery feeling in her stomach and started to get nervous.

She quickly grabbed Benny's attention and started laughing and touching his shoulder to make the other wizard jealous if he was watching.

But when Draco didn't appear she thought she might still be hidden. She snickered at her own ingenuity, when suddenly Alexi and Benny started acting very bizarre.

They both started fighting between themselves over an old hag at the bar.

Annie and Dean watched them incredulously as they pleaded and begged her to choose one of them while she angrily sipped her elder berry brandy.

"She is mine, I know she's the one. Please darling pick me!" Benny cried at her.

"Stay away from my woman. She will be my bride." Alexi threatened.

Suddenly Hermione smelled that familiar scent and felt Draco's arms wrap around her, he was under a disillusionment charm so she couldn't see him but she could feel him burying his head into her shoulder.

"Now that your other love interests are currently busy, it's my turn." He pulled her towards the door with a hand over her mouth and carried her out the door.

Suddenly she was plummeting through the air towards the castle with a very glorious Draco Malfoy.

They got into his window and she waltzed in gracefully like she owned the place.

"Tell me Granger....what do you think should happen after you make me chase you all over the town like that. Any idea how worried I was when you weren't in the Hogshead, or how many stores I checked, or how long it took to find the proper moment to dose those to idiots with love potion?" He said crossing his arms and staring at her.

"Well maybe you should thank me, because someone is obviously excited to see me." She boldly walked foreword and grabbed his member through his jeans. 

She had never touched, nor seen Draco's cock before, nor any mans for that matter. But from what she could tell, he was quite a handful.

"Careful Granger. Don't play with a loaded gun."

He brushed a hair from her windswept face and started to kiss her. His hands running through her beach waves.

She took off her shirt and he realized he wasn't wearing a bra, so he was seeing her breasts for the first time. He laid her into the bed and started worshiping them delicately.

She was a 30 B he would remember that when he bought her lingerie.

He lightly sucked on one nipple and then moved his way to the other as she sighed in pleasure.

"Draco." She whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

"Mhhmm, he moaned against her perfect breasts.

"I want to put my mouth on it." She moaned in lust. "I want you to show me how you like it."

He quite nearly cried at the words that just came out of her mouth. It was definitely now worth his trouble to find her.

"Okay, come here sweetheart." He helped her off the bed. "Don't forget that at any point you can stop if you want to."

She nodded and watched as he pulled a pillow off his bed to the ground, guiding her to kneeling in front of him.

She did so as he sat in front of her and she started to undo his belt buckle slowly. She pulled his jeans off and his dick revealed itself. Springing free from the confines of his boxers.

First I want you to start gently stroking like this, he took her hand and placed it on his throbbing penis.

She took to it easily and understood the rhythm right away.

"Now when your ready your going to use your mouth as much as you can, sucking lightly on the tip, get creative with your tongue. I want to see what your natural instincts are." he said, gently stroking her hair.

He leaned back and watched her with stormy eyes as she did what he told her to. She used both her hands and mouth in circular motions all over his appendage.

He threw his head back and moaned loudly as she sucked and sucked using swirling movements on the tip with her smooth tongue.

She kept it up, relentless in her endeavour to make him cum.

His jaw was clenching and unclenching and he bit his lip hard trying to stop himself from being so loud. But sure enough the pleasures moans became louder and louder until he suddenly shot his eyes open and tried to guide her head away as he started to tremble. She could see his toes curling and uncurling as he started to lose control. But she wanted to do this for him. It was only fair.

"Ahhhh. FUCK GRANGER!!! He shouted and she felt his hot sticky seamen running down her throat. She swallowed slowly, looking up at him with questioning eyes.

"Did I do it okay?" She asked.

He then pulled her up and wrapped her around is waist on the edge of his bed, resting his sweaty head into her chest.

"Yes, and I promise when I am inside you I will do my best to last much longer than that. It is not supposed to last for only 30 seconds." He gave her a dazzling smile and then kissed her on the lips.

She pulled back in surprise and gave him a look.

"Isn't that gross for you?" She asked.

"Fuck Granger I would kiss you after you ate an entire onion."

He twisted them around and leaned her against the pillows, completely suffocating her with the fervent need for his body to be wrapped around hers. 

They laid there for an hour while Hermione told him some more of her wild stories from the years before.

".... and that is why Snape hated us so much. I literally set him in fire and stole from his stores whilst Harry stupified him in front of his Hogwarts bullies and invaded his mind. We were definitely not on good terms with him." She laughed.

"Poor old man. What did he ever do to you? Nevermind, don't even answer that." He laughed. "Drink?"

He pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and poured her a dram when she nodded.

"This is so strange sometimes." She said after taking a sip. "Imagine the shock we would inflict on our younger selves if they could see us now. I can practically feel little Hermione, screaming in my head sometimes.

"Little Draco from third year and up would have high fived me." He said laughing.

She gave him a look. "Surely you must be joking."

"It's true, maybe even before that. I just found you irresistible..." he kissed her collarbone. ".... irresponsible. " he kissed her jaw. " and Irreplaceable." He landed on her mouth and she felt a need inside of him that she couldn't place.

"I want to suck you again." She whispered into his mouth.

"Hmm, I think I will be calling the shots from now on. You still need to be punished for running from me."

•

It was dinner time and Hermione decided it was time to go back to her common room.

"The Gryffindors are going to start noticing if I don't hang out with them anymore. So let's hang out on Monday night after classes and tell them we are working on our project."

"That long?" He whined. "They have had you for years. They don't need you as much as I do Granger."

She rolled her eyes at him and got up, getting dressed.

"Don't you have friends of your own to hang out with?" She sighed exasperatedly.

"Not... a best friend." He said hovering behind her and possessively touching her anywhere he could before she headed out.

She rolled her eyes again when she turned to face him and he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Roll your eyes at me one more time and something bad will happen." He whispered.

"I love it when you talk dirty." She smirked.

• Sunday •

... "I swear to gods, whoever dosed me is going to pay for that one. Thank gods for the bezoar infused gin the bartender had or one of us would have been sucking face with a 90 year old woman in broad daylight." Benny deadpanned.

The group in the common room were all lazing around in front of the fireplace after breakfast, laughing like idiots at the ridiculous tale of Bennys that had happened just the day before.

"At least, dear brother, she was a very fit 90 year old. That bald spot and single tooth sticking out were just..... mmm." Annie teased. "I was almost certain that she was going to be my new sister in law!"

Benny threw a quill at her head but she intercepted it with her wand lazily.

Hermione was sitting in between the two golden boys. Her head was rested on Ron's shoulder.

"How are things going with Dyani?" she asked. "I quite like her."

Dyani was the Canadian Gryffindor that Ron had been hanging out with recently. She was tall, with silky black hair and large green eyes. She was funny and easy going and complimented Ron's personality very well.

"Fuck, she is amazing. I definitely did not think she would go for it at first but I asked her out at the party and she said yes!" He said, looking surprised by this still.

"I'm so happy for you. Now what shall your couple name be," Hermione jested. "Would you prefer Ryani or Donald?

"Definitely Ryani." He laughed. "What should your's be? Hraco or Dramione?"

She slapped him in the leg and glowered at him. "We are not a couple Ronald!!"

"My my, what anger my joke has incited, what was it that Shakespeare guy said? The lady doth protest to much?" 

"No it's just all his friends bother us about it too, it's just not like that."

"Fine then, no smirky Malfoy babies for you, he doesn't seem so bad this year though. I don't feel the need to hex him even a little when we have a conversation."

"He has his moments, I definitely think Blaise would be my Slytherin of choice though, as long as Dimitri and Padma were willing to share." She deflected.

Ron snorted and then turned his head to start taking with Benny.

If she was being honest she didn't even feel bad about lying anymore. She was having too much fun sneaking around with Draco.

She was excited to see what two days without her would do to him. She was very much enjoying playing with his obsession with her. Because she was just as obsessed with him, even if she didn't show it. The one thing she had in this game that he didn't however was patience and she was going to play that to her advantage.

•

Hermione headed to her dorm earlier than everyone else, claiming to be tired. In actuality she wanted to start reading.

She had gone to Hogsmead earlier to pick up two books on the subject of sex. She was so embarrassed to be seen purchasing them in public that she actually disguised herself to avoid the humiliation of recognition. Everyone in Wizard Britain knew who she was and she was not going to be caught dead with a title called 'the Big Book of Kink' or 'your Wizard and you.

She undressed into her cherry red lace knickers and bra. Brushing her teeth and lathering lotion into her skin.

She settled down in the bed on her stomach and started to flip through the pages when..

'TAP'

"Uhhhh." She groaned. Walking over to the window. The little owl was staring at her with his leg out. So she took the letter and opened it.

—

Golden Girl,

I want you. Come play with me.

The Slytherin prince.

—

SP

Busy, sorry.

GG

—

GG

Are you adding any more people to my hit list or are you being a good girl?

SP

—

SP

I guess you will never know.

GG

—

She laughed at her last letter, heading back to the bed and starting to read again. She was draped over the plush sheets and swinging her legs back and fourth when she heard...

'BAM BAM'


	13. You me and Firewhiskey (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco broods. He gives Hermione a gift.

Hermione looked over and stared at the large window to her left.

Draco Malfoy was on his broomstick, hovering outside the glass and watching her.

"Let me in," he mouthed.

She pretended not to see anything though and relaxed back into the pillows.

He didn't like that one bit, but he stopped slamming his hand on the window when she started to caress her thigh with one finger languorously.

She didn't look at him and pretended he wasn't there as she slowly started feeling herself through her lace bralette tracing patterns across her skin.

Suddenly her fingers dipped below the surface of her knickers and she started to pleasure herself. It was very erotic having him as an audience for this most private affair.

She started slow and then sped up, arching her back and moving her hips to match the stroke of her fingers.

She came hard and fast, clutching the sheets beneath her as she jolted from her orgasm.

Then with a wave of her wand she turned off the lights, so that he couldn't see her anymore.

She looked over at him and he was holding a palm to the window, heaving. He stayed there for a moment just staring at the dark void of her room and then finally left after a minute or two.

'TAP'

She heard the owl a couple minutes later and got up to open the small window behind her bed.

—

GG

That was beyond sexy, so sexy infact I have a gift I would like to give you tomorrow.

SP.

—

Hermione puzzled over that one for a while. What could he be planning on giving her?

She finally felt sleep start to take hold and fell into a sensual dream full of Draco's hands and tongue all over her body.

•

The next day at breakfast Hermione sat with Ginny again but withheld the dirty details of what she had done the night before while they all thought she was sleeping.

To be honest, the kinks that Hermione shared with Draco might sound strange to other people and she feared what her friend would say if she knew Draco had started watching her from her window without her permission, even if she really really really liked it.

Those Grey eyes were infact on her right now in the dining hall and as usual she avoided them.

"... and then Annie said that Dean asked her if she would let him fuck her in the back door. Ugh I'm so glad Harry is grossed out by anal." She said while biting down on a sausage.

Hermione looked at her own sausage on her fork but suddenly lost her appetite during their repulsive conversation. 

Ginny didn't seem bothered however while gulping down her food. "Alright well, I'm off to class. Want to come to our Quidditch practice later?"

"No, Draco and I have some details to work on tonight, Felix isn't going to brew itself." Hermione said.

"Well in that case, be safe and have fun." She winked and headed off, leaving Hermione alone with her sausage.

•

Herbology was her first class and the group submitted their findings to Prof. Sprout and Mr.Fisher.Their game plan was a comprehensive 20 part process that the teachers seemed quite impressed by. They also had an extensive list of addendums if some of their parts didn't work.

They were receiving the tanks today, each group would use the tanks to replicate Gillyweed's ideal environment. This was going to be one of the most finicky tasks they had ever undertook but Hermione was positive of anyone could figure it out, it would be Neville.

Nobody had ever accomplished this before but she was confident that the four of them each had something important to add to their project.

They were going to win.

•

Her next class was History if Magic. She sat down in the back again and started to write in her notes when Theo came and sat down next to her.

"You are a little brat, did you know?" He said quietly.

She stared at him with no expression on her face.

"I'm not one to assume but I'm pretty sure you are driving poor Drakey to absolute insanity on purpose." His blue eyes sparkled with entertainment.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said as she looked back at her schoolwork.

He shook his head and pinched her side. She jerked away and slapped his hand, chuckling with a glint in her eye.

•

Draco had suffered all night. Every time he finally drifted to sleep he would dream of her touching herself and wake up with a rock hard boner, that just couldn't be satisfied. Then he would lie awake staring at the ceiling while he thought about her touching herself. And the monotonous loop went on and on until sun finally poured into his windows.

He couldn't wait to give her his gift.

He continued to suffer through breakfast, she wouldn't look at him and she didn't even seem like she was bothered by the two whole days they had spent apart.

He then had to sit through Divination and Arithmancy, and Lunch.

Finally.... potions. His eternity without her would finally end.

She was so casual when she walked in and leaned into him while she set her things down.

"Hi." She said with a bright smile, peering into his eyes.

He didn't say anything. Just gave her his most unreadable expression and continued to stare at her obviously trying to intimidate her.

She sat down. And crossed her legs taking out their notes. Brushing her waves over her shoulder as he continued to stand staring at her.

"Fine don't talk to me then." She sniffed. "Wow, did I ever sleep well last night. I guess I just really.... needed it. She said brushing a finger slowly up her thigh.

"Excuse me Professor, can we check the owlery to see if our last ingredient has arrived." Draco asked out loud.

"Last ingredient? Well done you two, yes yes by all means." Slughorn praised.

"Come." He ordered.

She followed him obediently out the door.

He walked her close to the owlery and then took a right instead of a left when they got close. She followed him and he opened the door to a large broom cupboard down an abandoned corridor.

"In." He motioned her to go ahead of him.

She walked into the larger closet and he slammed the door behind her.

"Get over here now." He demanded.

Hermione walked slowly over and stood right infront of him, gazing into his eyes with defiance.

"Take your clothes off."

She did as she was told, standing stark naked in front of him and tapped her foot on the stone feigning boredom.

He went between her legs, grabbing her arse and slinging her legs over his shoulders. He then got up, wearing her on his face and leaned her into a wall.

He ate her out in a backwards shoulder ride, licking and sucking and bringing her right to the edge.

He was completely entranced with her clit and was intoxicated by her taste and scent. He almost forgot his plan in the process.

Her hands were tangling in his hair and she thrust her head back against the wall.

She was moaning his name and he could tell she was very close to finishing, so suddenly stopped what he was doing.

She sighed in frustration and gave him a questioning look. But he just removed her from his shoulders and put her back into the ground.

"Put your clothes back on." He said while wiping his chin.

"But....." she started.

"No we are going to do this my way." He took something out of his pocket. It was a silver ring with an emerald stone.

"Okay tell me, what is your way." She said rolling her eyes.

"This is a special ring. The wearer can only be brought to orgasm by the owner. I want you to wear it. Because the ring belongs to me." He said.

"And just why would I do that?" She said incredulously.

"Because if you do I will reward you, I will make sure you never run dry, the catch though, you won't be able to bring yourself to orgasm. That means when we leave this cupboard, you won't be getting off until I allow you too."

She looked to be considering it for a second while she slipped her clothes back on and then said. "What happens if I take it off."

"You can't, not unless one of us ends our arrangement." He said.

"Fine. Give it to me." She said sharply.

But instead of giving it to her,he gently took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger... like a Fiancée might do it. Maybe he wanted that thought to run through her mind just a little.

Her softened features told him she had indeed thought about.

"Now that we have that sorted, I need you for a second..." he pressed against her and kissed her passionately, holding her and feeling every inch that he had missed since she left him on Saturday.

"Draco, we should actually check the owlery now..."

•

The pheonix feather arrived and the pair set about their game plan. They needed to be very precise in the early steps to monitor the reactions of the ingredients carefully. The eye of urchin was to be added with the oil if amethyst and monitored over the course of two hours. They potion would need to stew for a few days but during the first few hours they would have to add a small amount of bubor tuber puss or Belladonna root based on the colour and consitancy. 

They decided to make a potion each, as a back up plan incase something went wrong.

They were the only partnership that had gotten to this stage aside from the Two Canadian girls, Dyani and Tayen.

Everyone else was still working out the kinks in their coordination of ingredients.

Draco kept eyeing Hermione's legs in between stirs and she kept glancing at his mouth in between dropping ingredients in the cauldrons.

When they had finished as much as they would be able to for the day they excused themselves and started towards the third floor for dinner.

•

They sat with Theo and Katya in the dining hall and started to eat the steak and kidney pie that revealed itself on the table.

Katya was asking Hermione about how the attention of being the most famous witch in Britain had affected her.

..." I'm curious, to a young woman, what is like to be under such scrutiny form press and also peers?" Katya questioned.

"To be honest, if Harry and Ron weren't going through it too I would have lost it my now. But Rita Skeeter targeted us from a young age, especially me and Harry. We've dealt with that aspect for so long we have become accustomed to it. But the peers still can be tricky. You never can be too careful. I think that's why I've mainly stayed with my group that fought in the war together, they still treat me the same as they always have and can also understand."

"And this one?" She said pointing her fork at Draco.

He looked at Hermione and gave her an encouraging look with his sparkling eyes.

"He has been the most surprising new friend I've come across since the war I'll give him that." She said chuckling. "But he is entirely genuine his bad intentions are all laid out on the table for me to see." She joked smiling at him.

"Aweeee, you guys are just too much." Theo said.

"I know aren't we just." Draco laughed, throwing his arms around her shoulders smiling at the pair in front of them.

"Oh please let me get picture!" Katya hurried to grab her camera out of her bad.

He left one arm around her as Katya adjusted the lens.

Then as soon as she was about to take the picture Draco booped Hermione in the nose with his fork full of steak and kidney pie.

"Oops." He said. "Let me get that for you."

He tried to wipe her nose with a napkin but she swatted at him, so he grabbed her hands laughing as he buried his head in her hair.

"I'm sorry it was just too easy." He said with his lips against her head, arm still locked around her neck.

"Oh gods. I bet that will make for charming photographs." She winced.

"We find out tomorrow." Katya said mysteriously, she then turned to her boyfriend. "Now, Mr. Nott I need 14 more photos before I process the rest. You, me and a bottle of fire whiskey? Let's take some pictures together." she said sexually into his ear.

Theo picked her up and flung her over his shoulder and carried her out if the dining hall before she could protest.

Hermiones jaw dropped as she watched them.

".....Do that to me later." she breathed.

"How do you think I was going to get you from Hogsmead Saturday if you protested to your kidnapping. That's the way you would have been getting around for a full week if we were public darling." He whispered seriously taking a bite of his dinner.

She suddenly needed him so badly she had to press her legs together. She was getting hot and flushed in her school uniform so she tried to undo a button realizing she also needs to put her hair up. She gulped down some cold water too.

Gods she hated waiting. But Draco took his sweet time, eating slowly and smiling at her pretending to be sweet. She knew exactly what he was doing and now she couldn't get herself off even if she wanted to.

Anytime she wanted pleasure now she had to beg Draco Malfoy for it, on her hands and knees no doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far? I’m open to suggestions or ideas also.


	14. Cat and Mouse (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steamy, very kinky. Theo, Katya, Draco and Hermione go to Hogsmead.

Hermione went back her her dorm with Draco, she told everyone that they had work to do and to not disturb them.

Harry and Benny glowered at him but agreed and Ginny gave them both a wink from the corner.

She sent him inside and closed the door, casting a silencio immediately.

He then pushed her onto the bed and started pulling off her shoes shirt and stockings as she fumbled to undo her buttons in her state.

"Oh gods Draco I need you right now. Please." She whined.

"Yes love."

He got on top of her and lowered himself down her body, kissing every inch of her skin painfully slow.

"Fuck I hate waiting." She pushed his head down and he realized she needed her release fast and quick.

"Will you be a good girl for me?" He asked.

"Fuck, whatever you want... just PLEASE.” She yelled in frustration.

At that he ripped her knickers clean in half as she gasped into her hands.

Her blush had crept all the way up her chest, wrapping around her gorgeous neck and cheeks.

He then did something new. He put his finger in his mouth, sucked on it and then slicked it gently inside her wet entrance and started tomassage up into her.

He let her adjust to the feeling, slowly moving his finger in and out, in and out. She gasped at the new, pleasant feeling as she bit her lips together.

He then put his mouth on her with his wide tongue and forcefully lapped at her throbbing clit.

She had been waiting for this all day and thesounds he was making against her were driving her into insanity along with the sensation.

She was already screaming for him, he loved how easy she made it.As he kept lapping for a moment he slowly added another finger and felt her tight hole stretch just a tiny bit more.

He took one of her legs and draped it over his shoulder as he continued his handy work. He kept lapping and pumping, over and over and over.

She was not even lucid anymore, she looked like she was becoming undone, like she was nothing but the sensations she was feeling.

Even the feel of his smooth back against her calf was creating a unbearable pleasure for both of them.

He added more pressure to the little spot inside and then started sucking hard on her bundle of nerves again and again.

She was digging her nails into her cheeks so hard they were leaving marks. The noises she was making were completely uninhibited, like she was.

Finally she found her release and he could feel her vibrating around his fingers.

"OH GODSSSSS" she cried. He rested his head into her thigh and looked up at her with a devilish grin.

She still didn’t appear to be satisfied though.

She reached between her legs, grabbed him by the tie and forced him onto his back underneath her. She stripped him naked and ran her hands along his broad chest and arms like he was a goddam human sacrifice she was about to devour.

She then lowered herself to his member and kissed his tip gently, it was rock solid and begging for her already.

Hermione did exactly what he told her he liked and started rubbing and sucking with her hands and mouth as she drenched his cock in her saliva.

Then with her other hand she reached in between her apex and stuck her fingers inside herself. She then used the wetness from her hand and gently rolled his balls in her palms and fingers.

Draco would have probably exploded just from the sight alone but since he was also feeling the sensation, things started to happen much to quickly again. He tried to think of things that would turn him off... if only to enjoy it a little bit longer but there was only one input In his entire brain, which was Hermione looking up at him.

She was milking him hard, her cheeks going hollow every time she pulled up his shaft.

"Fuck I'm going to cum!"

His leg muscles were starting to shake and he grabbed her hair feeling the sensation of her taking over his brain.

She wrapped her lips hard around him held on for dear life while he grabbed her bobbing head and pushed her down further as he released.

"FUCKKkKK."

He could feel the sensation of her throat swallowing him while he came and his brain was on total overload.... again and always around her.

"I can't wait to have sex with you." He sighed looking down at her. His chest still heaving from exertion.

"The don't.... don't wait." She said seriously. Still grasping his thighs.

“But there are so many things we have to do first.” He said with a smirk. “Don’t worry my little witch... I will have you eventually. You don’t even have a choice on that one.”

Then he brought her up to him and kissed her roughly into the pillows.

"You’re such a dirty pure blood aren’t you." She cooed.

They laid in silence for a moment and then he surprise attacked her, throwing himself down the bed between her legs and starting all over again. 

“I’ll show you dirty, wench.”

• One week before Halloween •

Hermione hadn't seen as much of Draco lately. Her classes were beginning to take up an impossible amount of time, particularly Herbology, and she was finding herself in the library more and more rather than sneaking off with the her white blond play toy. 

She was sad that he hadn't been paying as much attention to her but she knew he had plenty of work to do also if he was going to qualify for the curse breaking apprenticeship. They at least still had their potions project to work on together.

"Can you have dinner with us tonight?" Draco asked her as she sprinkled some shooting star dust into the potion while he stirred.

"I wish I could but Harry and I have been spending all of our spare time on our ashes to amber assignment. Including over dinner. Ginny is starting to joke they we are morphing into one person." She laughed

"Hmm, half Potter half Granger. That is a mildly disturbing image." he said while adjusting the temperature and changing the direction of the stirring.

She smacked him but melted when he whipped out his show stopping smile on her.

"Sorry." she said biting her lip. "I'm just too busy during the week right now."

"How about on the weekend then? Come to Butcher and Barrel with Theo Katya and me tomorrow?"

He was absently brushing her stomach with the back of his finger while he peered into the cauldron checking it's consistency again.

Gods she missed him. How bad could it be to just have one night of fun. She would just have to work extra hard before and after to make up for the lost time.

"Butcher and Barrel you say?" She looked at him with a smirk. She still remembered the last time they had been there together fondly. "Does that mean someone feels like a game of cat and mouse again?"

"You can't run from me Granger, the cat always catches the mouse."

"Not if the mouse Is smarter."

"Well then I dare you to try it sometime." He said dangerously.

"What time tomorrow, and where should I meet you?"

"We can meet at the hall for dinner and then head out from there."

•

"Ughhh why did you make me eat so much." She groaned.

Hermione was being carried on Draco's back as the four of them headed to Hogsmead.

"Awe Draceyyou are such a good friend.... to Hermione." Theo said bitterly. 

"She's more of a lightweight thank you are mate. It's about making sure she doesn't get hammered and make bad decisions, like jump in a Great Lake or Steal a dragon." He said importantly.

"Or try and run away." She said teasingly into his hat.

"Or that.." he said softly so that only she could up hear as he gave her thighs a tight squeeze.

"Then Hermione its time to get off so that I can have a go!" Theo griped.

"You are big baby, come here I will give you one." Katya said.

The 6'3 Theo then tried to jump on the little witches back but she stumbled under the weight after a second and they both plummeted to the ground, awkwardly landing in a pile of snow.

"I will need more vodka for strength." Katya huffed, stroking her long silky hair back behind her shoulder as she tried to get out from under a deadweight Theo.

•

"Cheers!" Said Hermione.

They clinked their glasses and shot back the burning vodka that Katya had told them was her favourite.

"Whewww. That stuff is.... hardcore." Theo said blanching.

"You really prefer this over fire whiskey?" Draco said incredulously. "Are you sure."

Katya glared at the boys and then cheered at a sudden thought.

"I have gift for you Hermione." She reached into her purse and pulled out the pictures she had taken of her and Draco in the dining hall a few weeks back. She passed them over to Draco and smiled. "I find the two of you very beautiful and am delighted with the way these turned out."

"Well that one is certainly creative." Draco smirked and showed Hermione the first picture that was on the top of the stack.

She blushed and grabbed it out of his hands. It was actually a picture of Theo and Katya in a rather compromising position, she must have missed it as she was sorting them out.

"Ahh I think this one belongs to you." Said Hermione.

"Sorry, must have missed one. He and I make such beautiful subjects together no?" Katya said proudly as the Nott heir pulled her in for a kiss.

Finally Draco started looking through the pictures that were actually theirs and passed his favourite to Hermione.

The picture was of him whispering into her ear with his arm around her shoulder while she looked at the camera embarrassingly with a piece of pie stuck to her nose.

"I would appreciate if you two pick one for me to give to Headmistress. She wants proof of unity within houses for press." Katya said as she tossed down another shot.

"Okay... this one." Draco said. Passing her the one with them talking normally to each other after their food fight.

"Okay. Also you can keep the rest by them if you like." She said. "Now what is there to do in this town that is fun."

"Truth or dare?" Theo asked.

"Why not, what's the worst that can happen. I will start." Draco said. "Theo, since this was your awful idea ..... Truth or Dare?"

"Forever and always! Only the Truth." Theo said mischievously.

"Did you have a threesome with Blaise and that woman from France during the Solstice party this summer?"

"Yes. It was terrifying but I kind of liked it." Theo winked. "Now I believed it is my turn.... Golden Girl. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare... forever and always." She said laughing.

"Alright then. This is payback for stealing my darling Draco from me! Four shots of vodka. One per house in the name of inter house unity." He proclaimed.

She did as she was told and sucked back four ounces of the rotten liquid. Draco was laughing at her but there was also hint of nervousness in his eye about what her pounding alcohol would mean for him later.

Draco then admitted his first kiss was with Mill icent Bullstrode vía Hermiones Truth. Katya was forced to down four shots of fire whiskey via Draco's dare and then Theo admitted the strangest place he had ever had sex was inside of his Gringotts vault thanks to Katya truth.

Theo targeted Hermione ( again) and dared her to spend 5 minutes alone in the shrieking shack. She pretended to be very afraid and looked at Draco with a false apprehension.

"Alright then let's go." She prompted.

•

They arrived at the shrieking shack and all three of them looked at her with a bit of unease as she crossed the threshold into the house.

Little did they know Hermione had been here before and knew very well that it was not haunted and also knew the layout of the house decently. This was what brought her to the wonderful conclusion that she would in fact play her own game....of cat and mouse.

The three of them waited peering at their watches...

What felt like the longest five minutes in the world came around and Draco watched the entrance anticipating his witch running out,hopefully screaming... but she didn't.

“Hermione?” They called, but there was no answer....

Another minute passed and finally Draco stated that he was going in after her.

"That's fine mate, I think Katya and I will just errr..... wait for you back at the Butcher and Barrel.” Theo called from over his shoulder to Draco. The pair were already walking in the other direction to get as far away from the shack as humanly possible.

Draco wasn't afraid however. He had a funny excitement building up in his core and crossed the threshold with purpose.

"Oh little Golden Girl?" He taunted looking around the dark entrance.

"Where are you." He said as he slammed the door behind him.

"It's just you and me now Hermione. There will be... no running."

He checked the main level and knew she wasn't there, he would have smelled her perfume. So he started to slowly descend up the stairs to the next floor.

"The longer you wait to come out, the worse it will be for you my little witch. Maybe that's the way you would like it though." He chuckled darkly.

He walked into the first room after he heard a creak but she definitely wasn't in there. Her perfume however was leaving traces which meant she was nearby.

He then heard something loud bang on the floor of the next room, so he crashed his way in and looked around furiously until he started to hear running from the bedroom across the hall. 

"That was a clever trick wench. But you can't outrun a me."

She flew down the stairs but he apperated right in front of the door and she bounced right into him.

"Now... you might want to run." He said dangerously.

She fled down the main hall to the drawing room door. As soon as she entered the room though he was right infront of her again. He enveloped her harshly, pushing her into the wall and possessively placing a hand on her throat with his leather gloves.

"Now, are you going to be a good girl for me?" He said as he brushed his lips against her throbbing pulse on her wrist.

"No." She said defiantly. "In fact I was rather hoping I would get to be bad."

His still had his hand around her neck as she started to strip off her clothing, she was wearing her black lace undergarments with stockings that stopped at her thighs.

He was so caught up in seeing her naked for the first time in a week that he didn't see her pull her wand out and give him a quick stupify so that she could escape his grasp.

"Arghh. Your going to regret that." he shouted but started stumbling after her scantly clad body through the shack. He chased her up the stairs and ran to intercept her before she got to the last bedroom on the left.

He caught her while she pretended to fight him and struggled with her into the bedroom.

"Scourgify." He said quickly and tossed her to the bed.

He started to descend upon her and she was red and flushed looking at him with bright eyes. She couldn’t even pretend to be scared, she was too excited.

"Open your legs." He ordered.

She did as she was told and he quickly brought her knickers to her knees.

He could see her absolutely dripping for him with the moonlight glistening against her core.

He bent down and kissed her roughly on the mouth as he grabbed her chin.

"You are so in so much trouble now Granger. You should have come out like a good girl but now.... now you are going to get it."

She shivered under his words and goosebumps raised all over her body.

He was going to be aggressive with her tonight.


	15. Hallows Eve. (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Hermione explore their darkest fantasy yet. Hallows eve shenanigans ensue.

Draco snaked a hand around Hermione's naked waist and hoisted her up on the bed.

"Will you be good now or am I going to have to make you!" He whispered menacingly.

She rolled her eyes at him while he had her by the chin with his hand and he scoffed at her.

"Bold choice."

He then ran his leather gloved hand from her chin to her apex slowly, tauntingly. She was doing her best to maintain her appearance but it was slipping, he could tell.

He then started with one finger inside her, it was extra tight with the added girth of the glove, and started pumping into her, hard.

He had a hand still wrapped around her throat. Tighter than the last times and the leather was squeaking a bit with change in pressure.

Her jaw clenched and she looked at him with pure lust as she pulled him down by his hair and gave him a dirty, defiant wet kiss.

He then put another leather clad finger inside her and felt the stretch he was hoping for, it made her gasp and she started breathing heavier, arching her back so her chest hit his. Their hearts were beating together.

He pushed his fingers into her harder and harder and her moans got louder and louder, Granger was loving this.

He decided he wanted to bring her just over the edge and added his thumb into the mix. Telling a story over her clit.

Just as she was about to cum thought he stopped abruptly and spun her onto her hands and knees, holding her there.

"Ugh no Draco please! I need it! Please I need it." She whined.

"First I'm need to show you what happens when you disobey me." He chuckled darkly.

He slid a hand down her naked arse and then gave it a sharp smack.

She gasped watching him from over her shoulder.

He did it harder again and again until her white flesh was branded with his red handprint and she was soaking wet for him.

"Draco... please I need to cum." she whined as she to turned around to face him on her knees.

"Then give me your mouth for a minute." He got off the bed and removed his belt making a whipping sound as he placed it down.

"If you defy me again Granger. I'll hit you with that, and you might even like it."

He then undid his zipper and pulled out his hard length.

She came over to him on the edge of the bed and started to suck on it furiously.

"Now tell me, who do you belong to Granger."

She moaned in a muffled voice "You."

"Now promise you won't run away again and I might just let you cum tonight."

She nodded and kept sucking. He was lasting longer this time, just to satisfy himself after her transgressions.

She polished his penis clean like she wanted to get a good grade. She memorized the spots that made him moan with her tongue like she would be tested on it. She went deep, engolfing his entire length in her throat as if it was for extra credit.

He loved the way she was jerking and sucking and licking and moaning as he started to uncoil. She pressed him as hard as she could into her mouth when she started to feel him cum.

"Ugh that's my good little witch.... YESSSS."

She licked her lips and pulled back.

"Well, now I feel inclined to forgive your defiance." He growled and pushed her onto her back "Almost."

He wickedly sucked her pussy raw, but kept stopping when she was almost at her peak. He had her absolutely screaming at him as she wailed her hands against his back begging him to get her off.

Her thighs were squeezing his head so hard he was sure it was bound to crack and he could feel her clenching around his leather gloves as he relentlessly pumped inside of her. Finally he brought her to orgasm and she looked on the verge of tears while she came all around his hand, and mouth.

"Now are we even?" She glared at him.

"Oh, absolutely."

He helped her get dressed, and they headed off back to the Butcher and Barrel with their friends.

•

Theo and Katya were so drunk by the time they got back that they had barely noticed their absence.

......"You guys are all so pretty, I have the most attractive friends.. AND such an attractive lover." Theo droned on in his drunken stupor.

Hermione and Draco were starting to feel more comfortable around his friends, although the bottle of fire whiskey they were sharing was definitely helping. They both were loving the contrast of being rough and dirty in private and gentle and lighthearted in public. The sweet with the salty.

"I think it's about time I headed back to the castle, I realllly need to work alllll day tomorrow if I want to keep up." Hermione said, slurring just a little bit on her words. "I must go to bed now."

"Pshhhh. Why can't you just marry Drakeyy? You two get along jussssst fiiine. Then you would never have to work again a day in your life." Theo drunkenly said.

"She is far to wild to be tamed." Draco said winking. "I will walk you Granger. But this time I think you shall be the one to carry me. Fair is fair."

•

The pair walked out of Hogmead together and stumbled steadily through the snow to the castle.

"You know I missed you this week right?" He glanced down at her with a serious look on his face.

"You know... I missed you too. I don't know what has come over me." She sighed. "Are you coming to the Halloween dance?"

"Ya, I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me. As friends." He nudged her and gave her his classic smirk.

"That would probably be a good way to get all the other boys to stop asking." She laughed. "I swear I got asked by a second year last week, even though the party is only for 7th and 8th years."

"Who was it, I don't care if he's twelve, I will put him on my death list along with the others if he tries anything....nobody touches the golden girl...."

She smacked him as they headed inside the warm castle, stopping here or there for a quick snog in the shadows until they went their separate ways.

• The Hallows Eve Party •

Hermione decided to go to the party as a Grindelow, she figured a few Slytherins, Russians and Canadians would get the joke. She covered herself in sparkly green paint and charmed medusa like tentacles to squirm around her hips. She was wearing a very short green dress with matching green pumps and completed the look with her signature dark lipstick before heading downstairs.

....."Your going with Malfoy?" Harry said rudely. "And your ditching us for the Slytherins?"

"You know Harry. Its ridiculously hard to take you seriously when your dressed as a sexy Voldemort." Hermione deflected. "And I will still hang out with you. It's not as if I'm chained to his side all evening. It was just a good way to get out of going with Alexi or Brad from second year."

"Hmmph, fine but Ginny and I are stealing you for ourselves for most of the night."

Harry had made a grand entrance that night in the common room. He was wearing a full Voldemort costume from his head to chest and then violent purple lingerie with fishnets and heels. Ginny had decided to match and go as the Chosen One. She did a smashing job at copying his walk and mannerisms, even borrowed his quidditch gear and charmed a snitch to fly around her head.

"Your going to get hexed at least once tonight by someone." Hermione laughed at him.

"Whatever slutty Grindelow..." He muttered, looking at her disapprovingly. "Also the one time I wear in a short dress and YOU judge ME? That's rich." He said mockingly.

"Yes .... it's the lingerie I'm concerned about." she said sarcastically as she headed out the door, her tentacles swooshing behind her.

•

Draco and Hermione had agreed during potions to meet for 8pm at the Slytherin common room to share some fire whiskey beforehand. She met Her date at the door and they walked in to the green common room and sat at some large leather sofas near the fire.

"Wow Theo, Katya you two look.... those suits are quite... just wow." Hermione stuttered at the two "cats" dressed in head to toe shiney tight leather suits. The only indication they were actually cats was the badly drawn on whiskers and fluffy tails they had charmed on.

"Thanks it's just something we had..... lying around..." Theo said saucily smacking Katya arse with his paw.

"Ew, I still see you as a non sexual entity, like a stuffed bear or a shelf." Draco laughed, as he tried to casually sip his drink but his fake fangs got in the way.

"I still think you make quite charming vampire Draco." Said Katya.

He didn't need much to look like a vampire but he had drawn a few detailed blue veins over his face, added a deadening charm to his eyes and worn falsifangs (a WWW product) to add to his already very pale skin and white hair. He polished off the look with a stunning tuxedo and Hermione couldn't help but imagine the dirty things she wanted to do to him in it.

"Cheers." Theo said while they sipped their festive ciders.

•

Harry arrived with Ginny at the entrance to their decorated dining hall and was in excruciating pain already in the massive pumps that had been lent him.

He put a finger to his lips and told Ginny he was going to jump and surprise everyone. Maybe it was a bad idea, he couldn't tell from the amount of fire whiskey he had consumed but he had the confidence now at least.

"GaaaaahhhhHhhHhH." He shouted as he jumped around the corner. Next thing he knew he was in a full body bind curse, bearing his lacey knickererd arse for the world to see since he landed on top of a barrel of butterbeer

"It's Harry dummy." He could hear Ginny explaining. "Neville? Are you dressed as the giant squid? Cool!

He let Harry out of the body bind and helped him off the pile of barrels, with a slimy tentacled arm.

"Sorry mate, nice costume by the way. Very convincing, err...from the shoulders up at least." He laughed awkwardly.

"Ya thanks." He muttered. "Ugh Neville you ripped my stockings."

"Oh it's fine I can fix that easily. Now let's go do a lap." Ginny pleaded.

They walked into the impeccably decorated room.

"Wow Neville, this is amazing, did you and Padma do all this?" Ginny asked.

The room was dark and eerie, the only lighting was faintly lit floating pumpkins that were making faces at the students and spitting pumpkin seeds at them. There were orange and black streamers everywhere and they had dressed a fleet of snitches as mini dementors to fly around the room. There were heaps of cakes, candy apples and pies on floating platters offering themselves to students and enough butterbeer to take out a heard of giants.

"I had a lot of help, every prefect seemed to have an idea this year though, so we just did it all." said Neville.

"Oh hey Malfoy, what did you go as yourself this year?" Ginny chortled.

Harry spun around to see Hermione and Malfoy coming over to say hi.

"Wesley... you definitely did Potter justice with that getup." He smiled.

"Thanks I guess?" replied Ginny taking a sip of butter beer.

"And Potter... your costume is... I feel like I'm going to get killed even looking at it. But by gods I wish old Voldy had of seen that before he died." Draco laughed looking him up and down.

"I'm not sure weather to be terrified or turned on... " Ron said sneaking up behind them and slapping Harry in the arse.

Ron and Dyani were hanging out with Blaiseand Padma a lot since the girls had become friends. As much as Harry had wanted things had to move forward, he was a little sore that he was losing everyone to the Slytherins in a small way. He was definitely feeling bitter about it.

At least him and Hermione had a lot of Transfiguration homework to count on and he and Ron had Quidditch on Thursdays and Sundays. He knew they would always have each other but he just wanted them all to himself like he used to.

He decided then and there that he was going to try and make a better effort with the Slytherins. He would do anything for his friends.

Him and Ginny did a round of shots with Hermione, Draco, Theo and Katya and then they decided to take it to the dance floor. He actually really got along with Theo last time they had hung out and that hadn't changed, him and Draco were tolerating each other and there were no insults being hurled and Katya seemed really intense but cool.

When Blaise, Padma, Dyani and Ron came over it felt like the Trio was back together and that's when the party really started.

Draco and Ginny were competing to see who could pound a litre of cider the fastest, half the room watched and cheered them on. Blaise, Theo and Ron were shoving cakes into their mouths and spitting them at the pumpkins, little did they know the pumpkins had a supersonic seed spitting ability and chased them around the room, leaving welts on their skin until Neville exploded them. Harry, Hermione, Padma and Dyani just danced the night away, all of them being particularly fond of the Muggle music that was playing although he was a little annoyed with the amount of attention is lace clad derrière was getting.

•

Hermione was a little amazed by how this night had turned out. Nobody was fighting, alliances were being formed and their pasts forgotten and she started to feel a shift in the universe wondering if the new world peace could start right here.

She danced for hours until she started to go numb in the feet from her heels. Harry had started complaining hours ago with his own heel situation, she showed him the charm for that but it wasn't 100 percent effective for either of them.

Her last dance of the night was with Draco to a slow song she had heard once before. He held onto her like he had done it a thousand times, and they swayed to the music until Theo and Katya grabbed the pair to come and drink with them.

That's when they started playing two truths and a lie. Unfortunately if people guessed your truths you had to take a shot and Hermione, Harry and Ron's lives were so often out in the open for everyone to read about in the Profit, they ended up completely sloshed.

Hermione wondered what article had mentioned her hatred of broccoli as she took one more shot and slumped into Draco.


	16. Uneasy like Sunday Morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gryffindors have a Sunday Fun day. Hermione worries about Draco when she doesn’t hear from him. She goes out with a bunch of Slytherins.

Hermione had started to not so subtly grope Draco, she was clearly finding his vampire costume rather attractive and Ginny felt it would probably be best if they all headed back to the common room before they were found out.

The trio was trashed and so were she and Draco but clearly they were the Designated Drunk parents of the group right now. So Ginny whispered into Draco's ear and he nodded then threw Hermione and Harry over his shoulder.

"Your brother is yours to deal with Weasley." He said laughing.

"Trust me I'm tempted to leave him here." She hoisted him up and practically dragged him out into the corridor.

"Alright lead the way." he said as they got out of the crowded room.

"Wow now I see what she sees in you." Ginny said laughing and stumbling with Ron in her grasp until they made it to the common room.

She had to admit as much of a wanker as he was, Malfoy was decent to look at.

• Sunday Morning •

Hermione awoke a few hours after the party. She looked at her watch and saw it was 1:30am.

"Uhhhhg what happened." She said to her pillow.

'TAP'

She looked over and saw Draco, still in his outfit knocking on the window.

"Hey there." She said still a bit out of it.

"Hi darling." He smiled as she let him in.

"How long have you been outside my window for."

"A while..." he said coming in and resting his hands on her cheeks. He was still in his full costume.

"I've never seen you so intoxicated and wanted to make sure you didn't choke on your own vomit.... or get lonely." He sighed as he took her hand and led her to the bed.

"Your shivering ..." she said cuddling up to him under the blankets. From the air she could feel when she opened the window it was at least below freezing.

"Well Ginny wouldn't let me stay so I had to go the long way around. Didn't have time to grab a coat." He whispered and held on to her.

They laid there for a moment, if someone would have seen them the view would have been quite funny. A very white vampire and a very green gryndelow snuggled up in bed together. But neither were thinking about that.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Draco."

"Why do you always get so drunk at parties. Sometimes I watch you and even when you should be having the time of your life, there is a undertone of sadness I don't understand. I saw it when you jumped in the lake, I saw it when you walked into the shrieking shack and I saw it tonight when you were dancing with your friends. It's like a fleeting darkness, look away for a moment and you miss it but... I know it's there."

He was giving her a hard look while she stared up at the ceiling. Her chin was starting to tremble now, and she could feel a hot tear slip down her face.

"I did something terrible.. before we went on the run." She murmured.

"You are talking to the prince of terrible. You can tell me anything and I will never ever judge you." He wiped a tear and kissed her cheek slowly and affectionately.

"I know you wouldn't, it's just saying it out loud makes it all too real sometimes but if you want to know I will tell you." She sighed and pulled herself together a little bit, she hated losing control. "In order to keep them safe from the war and also from my part in it.... I obliviated my parents, permanently."

Draco grabbed her hand and placed a hand on her cheek looking into her eyes with worry for her. "You know you saved them then right?"

She looked at him in confusion.

"Theo's father lead the search to try and find them. They were hunting them for quite a while too. Whatever you did saved them because they gave up and stopped searching after a month or so." He whispered soothingly.

She sighed and curled into his arms as he held her.

"You are not only the brightest witch of her age, you are the bravest too. You almost make me wish I was in Gryffindor with all that courage. But if you tell anyone I said that I will deny it."

She laughed and fell against his broad chest, listening to his heartbeat. She wondered how someone like him could know her so well already, to notice things like that after a couple months, to care. It warmed her heart.

•

Hermione awoke and her hands searched for Draco but he wasn't there, neither was his broomstick so she assumed that he had left early and hadn't wanted to wake her.

She came down to the common room, still in her Gryndelow garb and saw a lazy group of Gryffindors there to greet her .

"Game plan Hermione..." said Ron as she went up to them in the couch and leaned against Harry. "We are all going to go for breakfast, then come back grab our bathing gear and head to the prefects bath for a relaxing Sunday. Do you still have your muggle music player?"

"Yes and I'm assuming you would like me to bring my OutKast CD?" She knew he would ask anyways.

"Do you have No Doubt too?" Annie asked. "Dean doesn't have that one."

"Obviously. What a preposterous question." Hermione laughed rolling her eyes.

"Then I will bring Third Eye Blind and Savage garden." Dean said.

"Alright well let's get some pancakes into you lot." Ginny said.

Everyone shovelled down orange juice, pancakes, eggs and bacon in the dining hall as they reminisced about the party, slowly starting to feel better.

They finally made it up to the prefects bath with a large container of butter beer Seamus had wrangled from the house elves and filled the large tub with bubbles.

They washed the night off them in the cool water and pumped the tunes while they gossiped about the party and splashed around in the foam.

Hermione was still a little upset she hadn't seen Draco at breakfast after the night they shared but she brushed it off and sang the lyrics to 'Hey Ya’ with Ron and Dyani.

"....Harry how did you get permission to use this place?" Dean asked.

"Neville hexed me when he thought I was Voldy in drag last night. He owed me a favor." He winked, rubbing his sore legs from wearing heels all night.

"He did us a favor, someone needs to take the chosen one down a notch once in a while to keep you in check." Ron said as he splashed him.

"Oh don't start with me... you know this is a fight you won't win." Harry threatened.

Ron being Ron of coarse started it and then Harry was forced to finish it. Violently splashing the entire party and ruining Hermiones butter beer with soapy water.

•

When Monday rolled around Hermione was starting to wonder where Draco had been during all their meals the past two days and started to worry.

She asked Theo in History of Magic but he and Katya hadn't left his dorm all day Sunday and neither had heard anything.

When he wasn't in potions either she decided to check on him after dinner to catch him up on their project.

•

Hermione got Theo to walk her to the Slytherin dorm so that she would be able to get in. As she entered Pansy, Daphne and Blaise all turned their heads to look over.

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Draco?" She asked.

"No why?" Pansy said suspiciously.

"He wasn't in potions and we are at a rather important development right now so I need to speak with him." She lied. She could have done this part of the potion easily without him but she didn't need Pansy Parkinson on her back.

"Just go knock on his door." said Daphne dismissively.

"Okay where is it?" She pretended not to know and waited for someone to point it out before heading there.

'Knock.'

She lightly knocked on the door and it opened after a few minutes to Draco's little elf friend from the kitchens.

The elf named 'Amie' was looking frantic as she beckoned Hermione to come in.

"He's sick miss, he won't eat or drink, he just keeps asking for you."

Hermione walked over to the massive lump of blankets and lifted it up slightly.

Draco was asleep but moaning in pain and had a thick sheen of sweat on him.

"Can you leave us for 5 minutes Amie?" Hermione asked nicely.

The elf nodded and dissaperated. Then Hermione pulled the covers back and ran a diagnostic. He had a high fever and just needed an Advil or two to bring it down.

"Draco can you open your eyes for me." She asked as she conjured a water and used the Accio charm to find the bottle of medication in her crowded purse.

He grinned as he opened his eyes just a little bit.

"You came." He said sleepily.

"Can you swallow this for me?" She held out the clear blue capsules with the water and tried to pass it to him.

"What are these strange rocks?" He said a little bewildered through his delirium.

"They will make you feel better. I promise, they are magical orbs from the... magical land of.... Mordor." She laughed at this but figured Draco Malfoy was probably not a Lord of the Rings fan.

He placed his hand out and she dropped the Advil into weak grasp and watched him take a small sip of water while lazily slipping them into his mouth.

"Okay I have to go, get some sleep."

"I love you."

Hermione felt a stab at those words. It was the first time someone had said that to her... in that way... and it was a delirious Draco Malfoy. Whom furthermore could not possibly mean what he just said.

She said nothing and walked out the door.

"What are you up to tonight Hermione?" Theo asked. "Want to get wild with a few snakes tonight?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"I have homework." She said quickly.

"The golden girl would never go out on a school night." Pansy laughed.

"Oh come on. Don't be a spoil sport, I dare you." said Blaise with a glint in his eye.

Blaise pushed the right button with that. He knew it and she knew it.

They could tell she was considering it for a moment.

"I double... doggy.... dare you." Theo said with a handsome and malicious smirk.

"... fine." She said in defeat.

"Gotcha with that one Goldie!" Said Theo triumphantly.

•

Hermione wasn't having an awful time. Daphne was being friendly enough. Blaise was more sassy with her, probably because he was suspicious of her and Draco's "friendship" but she ignored his eyes and carried on. Pansy was being prissy and rude but she figured that was just her personality.

When the boys left to go say hello to some friends in the corner, Hermione was left with the girls and tried to awkwardly make small talk. Luckily a few wizards that were at the bar kept sending shots to them after Pansy had hit on them earlier so they at least had some fire whiskey to grease the wheels.

"So what was wrong with Draco?" Daphne questioned as she sipped a fire whiskey.

"He had a fever, but I got the info I needed from him and he had a friendly little house elf looking after him." Hermione said.

"He's different this year." Daphne said.

"I know I can't believe you were able to convince him to go to the dance with you." Pansy mused

He had asked her but Hermione was willing to let that subtle dig go.

"He also hasn't dated anyone this school year." Pansy pressed on. "I didn't think that was possible, he lost his virginity in third year and hasn't been single since."

"Well a lot of people are afraid of him now that they know he's been a death eater." Daphne said sadly.

"Gods as if that could ever stop him. He is completely insatiable. He was consistently sleeping with models all summer at Notts, he was with that woman I forget her name, but she is married to his friend father, oh and his parole officer, but that one would be a terrible scandal if anyone ever found out." Pansy warned. "I slept with him in fourth but I can't help but wonder what he would be like now with all his.... experience.." she winked at Daphne.

"What about you Hermione? I saw you getting pretty close with Benny and Alexi... having trouble deciding." Daphne said looking over the rim of her glass.

Hermione blushed. "No I'm far to busy this year. If I want to be an Auror there is a lot of work to be done."

"Typical." Pansy moaned in distaste. "Anyways I'm going to go see if that one is available." She said pointing to the handsome Japanese man at the bar that had bought them four rounds of shots already.

"Typical." Daphne laughed.

Hermione smiled at the witches joke at her friend, then the boys returned to the table. She had a bit of a complex over what Pansy had told her and was feeling extremely insecure. Theo seemed to feel something was off with her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" He said shoving her drink into her hand.

"Your the one in Divination. It might be good practice for you to figure it out." She said as she looked at him taking a long sip of her drink.

"Your too much of an enigma for me to read those thoughts of yours." Theo said seriously. "The only person more difficult to read than you is Draco. Must be why you two make such good friends."

"I don't think we want to know what he's thinking." She said suggestively.

"Fair enough." He laughed as they cheers'd "It's all quite pornographic I'm sure."

That at least she could probably agree with.


	17. Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rita Skeeter article comes out, more of Hermione being a Brat and Draco gets into a bad situation.

"Oh God's Hermione. Have you seen this yet?" Ginny opened up the profit for Hermione to read.

"The article about Inter House Unity? What about it?" Hermione asked.

"Have you read what Skeeter said about you." Harry said looking concerned. "It looks like Malfoy is trying to chain his name to yours to make himself look better. I knew he was up to something."

"Don't be ridiculous, tell me what it says in a nutshell, I don't have time for this trifle nonsense." Hermione said dismissively.

—

Dear Witches and Wizards,

Interhouse unity is in full effect at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. One unexpected couple in particular are said to have been seen often on outings and gathering together. One Golden Girl, Hermione Granger and ex Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. In the picture depicted they appear to be having a cozy moment with some friends in the dining hall. Will anything come from this odd pairing! Is there a fall from grace in the future of the brightest witch of her age,me myself and I want to know.

Rita Skeeter

—-

"Gods she really must have nothing better to do. If you see a little beetle around let me know." Hermione chuckled darkly.

"Well is she telling the truth?" Harry asked in an accusing tone. "Is there something going on between you two? You say your just friends but something just seems... I don't know."

Ginny looked like she wanted to disappear into her cereal but Hermione stood her ground.

"No Harry for the last time we are just friends, don't forget there was a time that Skeeter thought you and I were having a secret relationship too."

Ginny gave her a 'wow really' face before packing up and heading off. Okay... so she was gaslighting Harry a bit. Lying and scheming and making things up. She had her reasons though. She liked how uncomplicated things were at the moment and by the looks she was getting around the hall and the whispers. Being out in the open would be a total shit show.

•

Students of all ages came up to both Hermione and Draco all day, boldly asking about their relationship. When they finally got to potions class later they were both just over it and looked at each other knowingly and moved on to work.

"So Amie told me you came to visit yesterday." He said

"I was worried about you. You missed a glorious Sunday Funday in the Prefects Bath. And you've never no- showto potions."

"We will just have to make another one of those days happen, doesn't Neville owe me too for giving my books to your group for your project. You may as well thank me for your victory already."

She laughed. "By the way, how are you feeling?"

"Fine now, Amie said I looked better a bit after you gave me some magical orbs of some sort." He said. "How are you feeling? I heard you went out with my friends last night, whatever they said about me isn't true. Mostly."

"Well Pansy sure had a lot to say..." she said mysteriously.

He gave her a funny look and then looked her in the eyes and said "Check your window around 8pm tonight."

She smiled and nodded into the now opaque golden liquid that was Felix. It wouldn't be clear until closer to the holidays but both potions were looking similar in colour and consistency.

•

'Tap'

Hermione had been working out how to make a perfectly basic environment for the Gilly Weed while also factoring in the acid eating Cheppitah plant that was essential for the pollination of the plant, but was done with schoolwork when she saw Draco at the window.

"Nice of you to stop by." She said as she let him in. She was wearing only her undergarments with a big oversized Black pixies T- shirt overtop. Her hair was in a bun and she was listening to music while she had waited.

"Thanks for letting me in, still not sure why you do... I think you may be a little deranged."

He rested his broom against the wall and grabbed her arse to wrap her naked legs around his waist.

"I. Hate. Missing. You." He said as seductively but her bottom lip.

"Some days I think you've poisoned me with some ancient pure blood voodoo and that's why I'm so addicted to you." She whispered as she crashed her lips into his.

"The other day I was so done with being a secret, I just wanted to scream to the school that you were mine. I wanted to let you touch me in front of your friends when you were drunk. 

Then I realized we I had to make the decision together... after today though I really believe this is going to be so much easier if we keep it a secret for now." He said sadly

"We knew it would be complicated the second it started."

"Sometimes I don't even feel like we had a choice to start this,like our bodies were magnets the second we ran into each other on the train. Or rather you ran into me."

"Well I'm sure glad it happened. Even it if doesn't work..."

"Shhjkdjdhhhhh. Do you want my heart to break right here? Don't speak of such things." he said angrily.

She signed. "You know Pansy told me about your many affairs this summer and I can't stop feeling like just another one now." She admitted getting down off of him and walking to her bed to sit down. "So I would rather not talk about your heart right now, because it sounds very changeable."

Draco stormed over angrily and pushed her back against the bed leaning over her.

"Granger, there is not one women...EVER... who has had the effect you do on me." He said as his eyes burned into hers and he placed a hand possessively on her throat. "Nor has any woman had the ability to infuriate me as much as you do, I feel crazy when other men even look at you."

He shifted her up onto his lap and whispered in her ear. "And I haven't even fucked you yet my little golden girl. And you won't get away with that forever."

She moaned as his hand slipped into her underwear. 

"I think you should go, I really don't feel like orgasming 4 times tonight with your hands around my throat while I scream your name at the top of my lungs." She said as she got and walked over to the side table to put her school things away.

Draco admired her subtly, he took off his shirt, stormed over and wrenched her back into the bed. He put both his massive hands around her tiny throat and watched in awe as the little vein of pleasure in her temple throbbed.

"Let me show you exactly how I won't make you scream tonight Granger."

She then surprised him with a solid slap to his face. He took one of his hands and felt the red mark appear on his skin. When he looked back down she had the most glorious, evil smirk on her face. He loved it.

"So... it's going to be a fight then? Well allow me to make the next move."

He grabbed both her hands roughly and used her tie that was sitting on the bed to wrap her wrists together.

"Now try to move your hands." He said dangerously.

She rolled her eyes at him and he chuckled while lifting up her shirt to run a finger down her stomach.

"Do. Not. Defy. Me." He threatened.

"What if I have to go to the bathroom." She said innocently.

"Do you?" He said.

"Yes." She lied.

"Okay you get one minute."

She got offthe bed and locked herself in the barhroom.

She had hidden a bottle of fire whiskey and a glass inside and decided to hang out for a bit. Getting a rise out of Draco was what she lived for right now.

"Okay! time is up princess, it's time for you to be a good girl and come out now."

"I'm busy."

She laughed to herself and took a sip of her firewhiskey.

"I don't hear you being busy in there..." Draco said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Ugh whatever, can't you entertain yourself for like 5 minutes."

"If you are trying to goad me on, I guarantee you it is working. Now come out this instant little witch." His finger made a horrible scraping sound along the door and it sent shivers down her spine.

"What are you talking about?" She was audibly laughing now at her effect on him

"Three."

"Draco's what are you going to to..."

"Two... SILENCIO." He cast as he counted.

"Draco's this isn't funny what are you...."

"Bombarda!!!" Draco shouted at the door.

The broken door shattered and fell to the ground revealing Hermione sitting on the counter with a big glass of firewhiskey and a look of utter bafflement on her face.

"You know alohmora would have worked too??"

He stalked in over the rubble and came up to her leaning his hands on either side of her thighs and nearly touching his lips to hers, but not quite.

She moved her face to the side before he could do anything and downed the contents of the glass. She looked to the side for a moment as he fumed. Then she looked him dead in the eye defiantly.

"Is that all you've got?" She whispered.

Suddenly she was over his shoulder and he was throwing her back on the bed, he tied her up tighter this time around her wrists, then began to pull off her knickers roughly and stuffed them into her mouth.

She kept glaring at him but she was soaking wet with anticipation.

She was going to scream for him tonight.

•

When Draco got back to his room, he was still bursting with energy and felt he could use some firewhiskey after giving Grabger a total of 5 orgasms. She gave him a few also but it hadn't tired him out. He just wanted her more and more but realized he shouldn't keep her up past 2 on a week night, if it had of been Saturday he would have kept it up all night.

Pining for some fire whiskey he left his dorm to see if Theo has any in his stores. He was surprised to see Pansy down near the fire with a half full bottle sitting on the coffee table.

"Mind if I join. You? Jesus what happened? Are you okay," Draco said looking down at a tear streaked Pansy.

"Have as much as you like." She said passing the bottle to him.

He turned his cuff link into a glass and then poured him himself some whiskey, peering over at her from his side.

It turns out Pansy had met a man a couple days ago, thought they were going to be together forever and then he dumped her two days later.

"It's okay Pans, theres plenty of fish in the sea. The right man will come along." He spouted off the most generic things he could think of as he listened to her blubber.

She wouldn't stop crying though, so he moved over to her sofa and wrapped an arm around her and let her head fall to his shoulder. She wrapped an arm around his neck and just held in to him until he felt her tears run dry against his shirt.

"Okay time for bed... " he said patting her head and standing up.

"Can I come with you?" She said with a plugged nose and bloodshot eyes.

"No Pansy, I have a long day tomorrow. Thanks for the whiskey.

•

The next day at breakfast, Pansy got a little bit handsy with Draco, Blaise was watching him nervously and Theo kept trying to divert her attention from the blonde.

Draco could see Hermione giving him a funny look from her spot with Annie and Benny. He was politely brushing Pansy off him but she was globing on like a flobber worm.

He left for class and put it out of his mind. He then skipped lunch entirely and went to potions with Hermione. She kept giving him questioning looks but he didn't feel like explaining what happened last night after they had their fun. So he glosses over it in their conversation.

When dinner came around Draco decided to go later than normal.

"Hey man." Alexi said as he came over to sit with him.

Draco nodded.

"Are you going to quidditch practice tonight? Alexi questioned as he took a bite out of a piece of garlic bread."

"Yes I just need to finish my Divinstion project And then I am heading to the pitch with Daphne."

"Excellent... hey is that Pansy?" Draco looked over his shoulder, frantically. When he didn't see her he turned back around and Alexi shrugged.

"Must have been someone else."He said oddly.

Draco had a funny feeling come over him but shoved it out of his mind.

He walked back to the common room and got into his quidditch gear then he headed down to the common room. Where Daphne was waiting for him. They walked to the pitch together and rode off to practice their upcoming play against ravenclaw.

That's when it happened...

Draco took one look at Pansy, who was smiling and waving up at him from the stands and a fuzziness took over his brain. It felt like warm tingly goo was overtaking just blood and every molecule in his body wanted her to notice him.

He tried to pay attention but he couldn't focus on moving objects right now. Just the object of his affection.

He noticed people yelling at him but they sounded far away. His eyes were fuzzy but razed focused on Pansy.

He continued the rest of practice but could barely remember what had happened, he sat in the locker room after the game just holding his head in his hands. Amortentia, he had been drugged with amortentia.He needed to get back to his dorm instantly.

"Are you alright mate?" Theo was resting in the black sofa in the green room with Katya looking oddly at Draco as he barrelled in.

Pansy was glued to the inside of his eyelids like a slicking charm and he couldn't form cohesive thoughts. What was he doing here again?

Suddenly she came oozing out of the shadows and walked over to him slipping a hand through his hair. It felt like 1000 butterfairies slashing into his soul, he could barely contain the feeling any longer. Her touch was pure ecstasy and she was moving in towards him, like she could feel his emotions dancing on his skin.

"Do you remember when we did this the first time Draco? She said into his ear."

His whole body shuddered and he grabbed one of her wrists that was running through his hair, just holding it to his face for a moment. Her skin like a cure for his burning need. He just knew something was wrong... if he could only remember what...

Then she grabbed his face harshly and pressed her lips into his.

He crushed her into him and enveloped her into a desperate embrace. She smelled wrong, she tasted wrong, she felt wrong. The Amortentia was strong but something in the back of his brain was screaming for this to stop.

Then he saw her in his minds eye.

'HERMIONE.'

"FUCK." He shouted and barrelled up the stairs with Theo in tow.


	18. Bound to Happen

Draco ran up the stairs with Theo and locked the door behind them.

"What. The. Fuck. Was. That." Theo asked.

"Amortentia." Draco gasped. "Accio bezoar liquor."

A black charcoal coloured liquid in a bottle flew into his shaking hand and he popped the cork and tossed a healthy portion back.

"Why would someone do that?" Theo asked.

"That is what I will bloody well figure out." Draco hissed. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

•

Hermione had a sinking feeling the next morning. She had seen Draco with Pansy during breakfast and they looked entirely too comfortable with each other. She then waited all potions class for him to bring it up but he almost seemed to avoid it.

"Is anything the matter?" She asked him casually.

"Absolutely not, the only thing in my brain is last night playing over and over again on a constant loop." He whispered.

She supposed there was nothing to worry about but something still felt off.

• The Next Day •

She was at breakfast with Benny and Annie again when she overheard something absolutely dreadful.

First, two Slytherin girls at another table mentioned that Draco couldn't keep his eyes off Pansy all of Quidditch practice the night previous. They also said he couldn't even catch the snitch buzzing around in front of his face because he was so enamoured with her.

Then... the profit arrived.

Plastered on front page news....

—-

Draco Malfoy- Pansy Parkinson engage in passionate embrace

The Golden Girl rumours were false after all. The Brightest Witch is still on the market.

—-

Picture and all.

Annie looked at Hermione in shock but knew better than to say anything, Benny laughed and wrapped an arm around her.

"As if that wanker would be able to touch you with me, Harry and Ron around." He chuckled gleefully.

She unwrapped his arm from her person. "Sorry guys can you excuse me. I really hate the looks I get every time they discuss me in the tabloid. I just need to be alone for a while."

She smiled reassuringly and then walked out of the entrance, towards the grounds.

She kept walking until she got to the path then walked into the darkness of the Enchanted forest and puked out her breakfast onto the forest floor.

She wanted to kill Pansy, she wanted to kill Draco. All she could see was red and all she could feel was the stabbing pain in her heart and stomach.

The moving picture of him embracing Pansy with that desperation... she could hardly bare the weight of her jealousy.

Maybe Annie and Ginny could obliviate her later and spare her this misery.

•

She went through classes like a zombie but tried her best to keep up pretences that she didn't care.

Laughing and passing notes with Theo, she successfully buried her feeling down so hard they felt like they were crushing her soul.

Potions was next.

The over whelming urge to puke, cry, laugh and hit him was insane. There was one problem though. They had to appear normal and could absolutely not discuss it there. He was still eyeing her worriedly though, which made her angrier.

"Hermione we need to talk about some things later.. potions related, are you busy tonight?" Draco said nervously.

She ignored him completely So they worked on their potion, for a full hour, both of them could feel their rhythm breaking. Then the most devastating thing happened. One of their potions exploded. They were adding the ingredients in one by one when their hands crashed together and the force blew the cauldron apart.

Draco shoved her behind him and took some shrapnel to the stomach so he had to go to the hospital wing to recover and she went back to her dorm for the day.

Dinner was a another round of her pretending to be okay while Harry and Ron and Ginny went on about Quidditch. Ginny kept grasping her hand under the table but Hermione would smile at her like anything and continue to push food around her plate without touching a bite of it. She finally gave up and headed to the common room to her dorm.

She laid on the bed silently staring, she got up and grabbed the fire whiskey from the bathroom and drank out of the bottle until she heard it.

'TAP'

She turned around slowly and looked out of the window to see Draco.

She stormed over to him and glared with pure hatred as she turned off the lights with her wand. She watched as he took the hint that she wasn't going to have him stalking her window tonight and sped away.

A few minutes later the owl appeared at the window and she grabbed the note.

—

H

Please darling believe me when I say I was drugged yesterday and that is the only reason this happened.

D

—

D

What time were you drugged.

H

—

H

Somewhere around dinner... why?

D

—

D

Because something happened between you two before then. I noticed it at breakfast.

H

—

H

Nothing happened. She was just upset about some bloke and a comforted her and we drank some fire whiskey it was no big deal.

D

—

D

Well then...it's been fun but it's time for us to end whatever this was and focus on our schoolwork. I'll see you in potions.

H

-

The exhausted owl tried to tap on her window again. But she shooed it away and it soared off.

She then went down to Ginnys room and cried into the red heads arms as she comforted her.

Ginny had never seen her this miserable before and kept throwing names out that she should rebound with.

"I knew this would happen but I fucking fell for it anyways." Hermione said info a glass of firewhiskey. "And I would rather drink flobberworm mucus than rebound with Cormac, what a horrid suggestion. You are no friend at all."

"Im surprised by this to tell you the truth. The way he looked at you... he must be a really good liar." Ginny said. "And Cormac is handsome, why not dangle him in front of Malfoy a bit?"

"Uh... I think I'll reply to that 45 year old Norwegian prince. He may be balding and 4"2 but he's absolutely loaded." She joked as she swigged the whiskey.

"Never pegged your for a Galleon digger Hermione, I have to say I'm mildly impressed."

Hermione flopped into the pillows, burying her face. "What other choice to I have. He has ruined me for all other men. If not for love then for money."

•

The days bled into weeks and both Draco and Hermione were totally miserable. She was barely eating and wasting away. He was barely sleeping and losing his mind. But they didn't talk. They only communicated about the potion and that was it.

Draco had tried to stop her a few times in empty corridors before classes or early during their breakfast but she pretended he didn't exist. In one instance she even silencio’d him, which was when he lost all hope entirely.

Theo had tried to believe them before that they were friends but he knew now that this was for sure a lovers quarrel. Which meant they had been lying to everyone and had blown up when the Pansy situation happened. He knew he had to find out the truth.

•

"So the Weasley and Koskinen Christmas is going to be at the new winter resort in Iceland Hermione!" Harry said happily. "They have invited us along! I've always wanted to go!"

Hermione significantly cheered at this information. She needed to get the fuck out of the castle for a while and once she did maybe then she would be able to eat, or even just a solid breath would be nice. They had been apart almost as long as they had been together but she was still suffering just as badly as day one.

"When do we leave?" She said

"In two days. After the last NEWTS."

Advanced Herbology and Advanced Potions would continue until the end of the school year but this was her last NEWT for Transfiguration and History if Magic.

"I'm looking foreword to DADA just the three of us next semester." Said Harry excitedly.

"Why because duelling is the only thing you can beat me at academically?" She snorted into her large tome she was reading on the couch.

"Obviously." He smacked her leg. "That and I feel like it's the beginning of our new lives together. Once we are out of school things will finally be exciting again!"

"That is true." she said frowning as she put down the book. "I can't help feeling sad about leaving this place. It feels like this is home now that my parents are gone."

"We will make a new home! Somewhere that is just ours." He said as he rested his hands behind his head and stared out the window. "You, me, Ginny and Ron could all find a place together!"

"Sounds lovely." She said giving her fellow orphan a significant look.

•

Draco saw her everyday and every day his heart soared and sunk at the sight of her. Seeing her face was both a balm of pleasure and a bomb of pain.

He tried hard not to do it but he couldn't help it.

"Any plans for the holidays?" He asked as he did the math quickly for how much Buber tuber puss he needed to add next.

"Yes."

"What are you doing then?"

"I'm going to Iceland."

Draco hated the idea of her being so far away.

"I'll..... miss you." He said quietly facing her but not looking at her.

"Why?" She said gazing at him with a frosty look.

"Because I care about you, deeply. I think I made that very clear before." He said using a mortar and pestal to grind up some meteor powder.

"Me and half the girls in Britain apparently." She said as she turned to stir the cauldron again but he grabbed her hand quickly before she could touch the wooden spoon.

He then noticed the ring he gave her was still there.

"No Hermione... just you. Also don't stir yet we need to add the clover first. He said taking his hand off of hers and continuing to crush up ingredients.

He was right.... she had nearly blown up the potion.

•

The last exam came and went and the students started piling out of Hogwarts to the train, apparition points and the small port key office in Hogsmead.

Hermione had finished last and was about to head out to meet with her friends when she walked into Theo heading off to Hogsmead too.

"Hey Hermione, I heard you are going to Iceland to hang with the volcanoes for the holiday."

"Are you and everyone else heading to Nott manor for the holidays?" She asked a little too desperately.

"No Draco is not going with us." He said giving her a knowing look. "And yes I've figured out exactly what's happening between you two. Now... your going to listen and your going to listen good.

She started spluttering at him angrily but he shushed her.

"I am going to tell you exactly once what happened. If you decide after that Draco's the asshole then that's fine, but if you don't then please forgive him."

"Okay I'm listening."

"Draco slept with Pansy once, four years ago, he has tolerated her ever since and they have a slim kind of friendship but he is completely indifferent to her......"

He then told her the story of Draco comforting her and her trying to go to bed with him and then driving him nuts the next morning.

"Alexi drugged Draco because he wants you. He snuck the potion into Draco's drink and set everything up so that Draco would be in close proximity to her the whole time he was influenced. But even then... DURING an Amortentia induced kiss, he managed to get away and then get to his room to find an antidote. Do you know how much power that takes to break away from a potion like that?"

Hermione shook her head looking down.

"It takes love..." Theo grabbed her hand and halted her in her tracks.

"I'm not talking skinny love either. I'm talking about the love that you would kill for or die for, something that you search for all your life. Something that I can't allow you two to let go of without knowing at least how it could be if you just let him back in."

"Stop." She said starting to cry. "I can't hear anymore right now."

"Just talk to him before he combusts... I'm sorry come over here." He said reaching over and wrapping his large arms around her.

She cried into his shoulder. There was two months of tension she needed to get out and she was just picturing his face and the things he had said to her before she saw him for the last time.

"You can't tell me you don't love him when you cry like that over the man." Theo said grabbing her shoulders and looking into her eyes .

"You know he refuses to talk to Pansy, he won't even come to Christmas because he knows she will be there? He's staying at the castle alone for the holidays. Also if you two ever talk again, don't tell him who it was, Alexi might be an asshole but I quite like him and am 99 % sure he will get disintegrated wandlessly by Draco if he finds out about it.

She nodded mutely and they headed forward to hogsmead again.

—

D

I think we should have a proper conversation. I'm back the 31st.

H

—

Hermione sent the owl off to Draco from the small public owlery in Hogsmead.

Her mind was on overload after what Theo had said and the tiny amount of hope he had given her filled her heart to the brink.

"There you are Hermione! Your beers getting warm! Come sit we are leaving in 10 minutes so you need to get the butterbeer in you!" Ginny said grinning.

Everyone including herself were all bundled up in the classic Weasley jumpers and Wellys, beers in hand and eyes alight.

Even though a lot had just happened, Hermione was incredibly excited for this opportunity to travel to Iceland for the first time.

So she bucked up and downed her butterbeer like the Gryffindor she was and headed out with the rest of the group to the portkey office.

The lot of them piled into the small shack and the woman at the desk greeted them politely.

"Room 3 please. You depart in 2 minutes."

Ron opened the door to room two and he Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Annie and Benny all jammed into the toilet stall sized room and placed a hand firmly on the used paper cup infront of them.

'Pffffft.'

"Merlin Ronald! You pick now to pass wind." Ginny screeched at a laughing Ron.

"I thought it had been 2 minutes! I thought I timed it perfectly.

Hermione and Annie shook with laughter so hard that Harry and Benny had to grab for their hands so they didn't let go and get left behind.

They waited for a smelly moment longer and then were flung into the space between spaces.


	19. Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione goes to Iceland

The group stared at the scene when they arrived, in absolute awe.

They port keyed to a beach with pitch black sand and the sun was shining down on them in a small beam through a hole in the stormy sky.

In the distance was a giant hot spring that was nestled in the rock and a big lodge with a few cabins that surrounding the light blue steaming water.

Suddenly Hermione felt someone pinch her cheek and she looked to see George standing beside her.

"George!" She yelled flinging her arms around him.

Then all the Weasleys started to trickle in slowly.

After they all greeted each other, they made their way to the main lodge where they met Evelyn and Lenny, Annie and Benny's parents. They were lovely people and greeted everyone enthusiastically and then gave them the keys to their cabins.

Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron were placed into a cabin that they would be sharing.

When they entered their cabin, they were completely in shock. It was a beautiful room with very Scandinavian style furniture. It had a little table and chairs with a kitchenette for tea and snacks. It had two large washrooms with big jet tubs too. They had a large glass square bedroom with two beds to share that faced the beach and the sky. It was completely out in the open.

"Wow, you know Annie said you can see the northern lights during this time of year if your lucky." Harry said.

"Either way this isn't the worst place to be for the holidays." Ron breathed.

The four of them dropped their luggage and ran to the beds to lie under the sky for a minute, they were all still reeling from the Portkey trip.

Then they got changed and met up with the others for dinner.

There was a large dining room table facing the beach at the main lodge and they had a plethora of delicious food awaiting them there.

Hermione talked more about the project with muggles and the renewable energy they were working on with Lenny and she also met Vanya, who was nice enough but clearly had a small hint of jealousy towards her for some undetermined reason.

After dinner, everyone went to drink some mulled wine by the Christmas tree and caught up on the years that passed since they last saw each other. Ron and Ginny took the lead on catching their Aunt and Uncle up on all the finer details of the war and the incidents that followed them at Hogwarts and it took hours to get through it with all the questions they had.

Harry and Hermione decide to leave earlier than the youngest Weasleys and took a walk along the pitch black beach before heading to their cabin.

They took out a bottle of Brennivin, and filled two glasses before they headed over to the beds to watch the stars.

"Hermione?"

"Mhmm?"

"You know you can tell me anything right? Your my best friend and I know something has been bothering you for a few months." He divulged.

She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. "You know the feeling you get when your not sure if your being faced with something that will kill you or not?" She murmured.

"Clearly..." he chortled.

"Well... sometimes I desire that feeling, actively seek it out, and when I can't have it.. I feel..."

"Reckless." He concluded.

"Yes.... anyways how have you been? Seriously." She urged.

"You and I are feeling the same, that is my exact problem right now. The most alive I felt all year was bellyflopping into a hot tub and getting hexed into some beer barrels by Neville."

She looked at him and he looked at her. Then a grin spread across her face and she got up. "I have an idea." she said.

Just then, Ron and Ginny came strolling threw the door.

"Hey what are you guys drinking?" Ron questioned.

"Our Christmas presents I'm assuming. We are going to need it..." Hermione asserted.

"For what?" Harry said in a mildly concerned tone.

"Get your bathing suits on, we are going for a swim." Hermione revealed as she started rummaging through her things.

"Are we going in the hot spring?" Ron said hopefully.

"After... but first we're going into the ocean." She said wickedly.

•

"I hate this idea." Ron shuddered as they walked to wards the shore.

"Just shut up and trust me. This is going to be amazing." Hermione dismissed him as she trudged first to the water.

She then used her want to part the ocean so that they could walk on the sand into the depths.

"Why are we going so far?" Said Ginny as she shivered.

"Because we need to fully submerge and then whoever makes it first to the hotspring gets their own bed tonight."

"I'm in!!!!" Ron cried enthusiastically.

As the water parted like a wall around them, they walked until it came just above their heads.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

"3...2..1 GO!"

The ice cold water enveloped their bodies and surged around them.

"FUCKKK!!" Yelled Ginny as she started swimming towards the shore.

Hermione knew she was going to lose against the three quidditch players but felt Harry needed this more that he knew. She watched as they all ran along the black sand, into the snow, over the rock and then jumped into the hot spring water.

Ginny of coarse won, she was exceptionally athletic and competitive and also shoved Ron into the ground with one hand before he could beat her at the last minute.

They all relaxed and had some drinks as a few other members of the family came to join them in their midnight swim.

•

The next day the Koskinen's had a few things planned. They wanted to take everyone out on brooms and fly around to see the sights.

'Oh great' Hermione said to herself.

"It's okay Herm... you are riding with me." George winked and grabbed her to sit in front of him as his aunt and Uncle led the way.

They flew over incredible glaciers and geological sites, they saw craters and volcanoes and vast rivers. The landscape was unlike anything she had ever seen and she tried to focus on the beauty but George kept diving and swerving, and Hermione was feeling the Shnapps from the night before twisting her stomach into knots.

They had a picnic on the edge of a Glacier and then flew to another volcanic site and hiked up the side for about 2 hours.

Then the Koskinen and Weasley parents headed back to the resort and left the young adults to go to the little bar in the town and have a bit of a night together before Christmas Eve the next day.

It was a muggle bar so their was Pool and darts and karaoke.

Harry and Hermione played pool against Benny and Annie. The four of them had the same amount of experience with muggle games due to their upbringing so it actually felt like a fair fight.

Benny however was staring a little too often and a little too long at Hermione and she was starting to feel uncomfortable so she got Ron to replace her on Harry's team and sang some karaoke with Ginny.

They drank well into the night and all drunkenly flew home on their broomsticks, in the pitch black.

• Christmas Eve •

Christmas Eve morning, they all headed to breakfast and hung out and ate pancakes and eggs while drinking beer. Hermione started to notice then that Vanya wasn't exactly being friendly to her when she tried to ask the black haired witch if she would pass the syrup and she ignored here completely. Ignoring it she continued to argue with George about the risks of selling love potions to deprived 15 year old girls.

They all headed to the hotspring for the rest of the day after breakfast and lounged around in the warm water as the snow started to fall heavily on the landscape.

Hermione was laughing and splashing George when he took her screaming and kicking out of the water and tried to run and jump with her in his arms back into the poor. He tripped though and landed right on top of her, where she hit her arm painful against the rock.

Everyone paused and started panicking because she was the one who usually knew what to do in these situations.

Benny came running over immediately and kneeled down beside her asking her questions and running a diagnostic.

"She just has a slight sprain so I'll help her to the lodge." Benny declared, as he helped her off the ground.

Hermione was in too much pain argue or to notice the look on Vanyas face over his announcement and went along with him while George apologized profusely from the pool.

They went inside the house and he took her into one of the washrooms that had a large medical cabinet and sat her down on the loo while he rummaged through it.

He then sat in front of her with a variety of potions and balms.

"Fuck it hurts." She said weekly.

"Here have a sip of this." He winked at her and passed her a flask of what she was assuming was Brennivín.

She welcomed the strong liquid taking a large swig as she winced through the pain in her arm and then passed it back.

He applied something to her arm and then gave her a potion to drink, casting a healing spell upon her as he went.

"You know I think Vanya is a little jealous of you." Benny said looking at her.

"That's ridiculous." Hermione's said quickly. Trying to brush off his comment.

"Is it?" He said seriously.

"Yes of coarse, she is totally gorgeous and is top of her class at Beauxbatons. What does she have to be jealous of?" 

"Maybe she can sense the chemistry you and I share." He whispered.

Benny kept her hand in his as he gently brushed his fingers over her injury.

"Better?" He said gently.

"Yes." She said looking into his large brown eyes. "Maybe we should get back?"

Then he leant in to brush his lips against hers and she stilled. Glued to the spot with what was about to happen.... but she didn't stop him.

Suddenly she realized she wasn't even going to try and stop him and closed her eyes awaiting the familiar warm feeling that she felt when Draco touched his lips to hers...

"Benny!!! What are you doing!!" Cried Vanya.

The door was suddenly wide open and Hermione jolted out of the moment.

Vanya and Ginny had come to check on her and opened the door right as Benny was brushing his lips against Hermione's.

"So... I have nothing to worry about right?" Vanya cried as she barged through the door and wrenched Benny away from her.

"This is not what it loo-." Hermione started.

"It's exactly what it looks like to me, your coming here and trying to steal my man from me." She howled.

"Oh Gods I'm not trying anything." Hermione tried.

"Let's get out of here." Ginny said grabbing Hermione's arm.

•

The whole situation had thrown her for a loop. Especially since she didn't pull back from Benny. Especially since when she closed her eyes all she saw was Draco and her heart exploded into a bunch of tiny pieces. Especially since she didn't know if she would have pushed him away or not just for the sake of numbing the pain she was feeling.

She had to get out of there..

She ran back to the cabin without seeing anyone and packed up her things. She then wrote a note to her friends to say she was leaving and then headed into the nearest town. Luckily there was a tiny wizard office there that was licensed to book port keys. She requested a slot to Hogsmead but unfortunately had to wait for an hour or so to get approval from the Ministry.

"FUCK!" She yelled to nothing as she walked down the empty town street.

She ended up at a little pub nearby, ordered a beer and sat in absolute misery at the end of the wooden bar, in total misery. She couldn't believe herself, she almost kissed Benny and then was such a coward she couldn't even face her friends afterwards.

"For you!" The bartender said, sliding a large shot in front of her. "From that handsome man over there."

A young man with dark hair and a moustache looked at her from across the bar and raised a glass in the air.

She did the same and they both took a shot at the same time. She then walked over to the perfect stranger.

'What are you doing your being reckless. This Is snowballing fast.' She thought to herself.

"Thanks for the shot." She said. "Is anyone sitting here?"

The only explanation she had for what she was doing was that she was looking for a rush of some kind. One that she hadn't felt in a few months, one that had potential to fill the void she was feeling right now.

"It's all yours..." he encouraged, gesturing to the stool next to him. "I'm Einar." He said holding out a hand to her.

"Laura." She lied accepting it. "Nice to meet you."

They started to chat and ordered another round of shots and beers as they got acquainted.

Half an hour later he had her in stitches with his ridiculous stories about being a fisherman there. Apparently his mates on the boat often found it funny to catch their co workers off guard and slap them in the face with a dead fish. They even had a tally system. His best one was hiding in his friends shower and as soon as he pulled the curtain back he clapped him across the face with an Arctic char.

"I'm glad I'm making you smile, you look like you haven't smiled in a long time." He said looking at her with a glint in his eyes. "What is a pretty little thing like you doing alone at a bar on Christmas Even anyways?"

"Well there are the things I'm avoiding, things I'm about to deal with and then the distractions. She said as she reached over to cheers him."

"Well I'm happy to be your distraction today." He whispered as he shuffled a little closer.

"Ya that part was... unexpected." She laughed.

He then leaned over and she felt her heart skip as he placed a soft warm kiss on her lips.

She sat there for a second waiting for the wave of anything; delight, excitment, attraction or stimulation to hit her but felt.... absolutely. Nothing.

A rush of disappointment trickled through her blood. Cold as ice.

He seemed to notice this and smiled as he turned back to the bar to have another sip of his beer.

"I see.... not everything is avoidable now is it?" He said knowingly.

"I supposed not." She said looking down at her drink.

They sat there in silence for a moment until she decided to just leave the beer and head out.

"Well, ill see you around Einar." She lied and headed out the pub door to the office.

He shot her a smile and a wave as she headed out the door.


	20. Rush (explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Hermione... talk. That have their own Christmas.

Hermione had a lot of time to absorb what Theo had said to her before she left and she couldn't help but feel hopeful that her and Draco’s conversation would at least lead them back to somewhat of a friendship.

She walked the path up to the gates and entered, finding her way up to the castle and then ascending to the Third floor and entering her common room.

The decorated room filled her with nostalgia as she walked through and dragged herself up the stairs to her dorm.

As soon as she entered she heard a familiar Tap on the window, it was the little owl.

—-

H

Your back.

D

—

D

How did you know.

H

—-

H

I have my ways, have dinner with me tonight.

D

—

D

7?

H

-

H

I'll be there.

D

—

She flopped down and tried to get a handle on those pesky butterflies that were trying to escape her stomach. It was a wasted effort.

•

She entered the empty dining hall in her formidable blue skirt with that low cut white top that she looked so wonderful in.

Draco's fists clenched as he tried to maintain his cool, he couldn't stand the fact that she had been so far away from him even if it was only for a few days. Seeing her now was forcing him to have to pull together an inhuman amount of strength to not want to just reach out and touch her.

He had imagined kidnapping her, chaining her to his bed, using illegal binding magic and using dark magic. He cared for her so much though that if it would make her happy he would literally stay out of her site for the rest of their days if she asked him to.

It made his heart burn with fury as she casually walked up to him and just easily said...

"Hey."

As if she hadn’t felt anything that he had or she hadn’t suffered as he had. Was their whole fling all in his head?

"Is that all?" He glowered.

"Look, I've been doing some thinking and I realize I may not have been fair to you when it came to this whole situation. So I am willing to put it behind us and stay friends... if you are.

"But nothing happened. I swear it. I was nice to her that's it. Anything I did under Amortentia I didn't have control over and you can't blame me for it." He said angrily, slamming his hand on the table.

She looked uncomfortable but sat down anyways, taking out her wand and turning her water into wine.

"But there is one thing I can't get over though." She said as she took a big sip.

"If you claimed to have all these deep feelings for me then... why did you just give up? I think that alone proves just how wrong for each other we are. Don't you want the person you end up with to be worth fighting for?" She said with an emptiness he had only seen a handful of times.

His wanted to jump on her right there and make love to her on the table. He also wanted to strangle her pretty little neck for the absurdity of what she had just said.

"How was I supposed to force you to listen? You wouldn't take my owls, you never left the common room unless you were with your friends and we can't talk about it in public without everyone hearing us. If you wanted me to kidnap you again you should have just asked." He sneered

"I don't know what I want honestly,I still feel like I'm entwined with you somehow even though we are over, I felt it after Benny tried to kiss me. I can't ignore you like I did before.

Her words were swirling around his head, he couldn't even pick which one he wanted to start with.

"Firstly please eat something, you've lost weight and I can't stand to imagine you going hungry, secondly I've felt that with you since day one, thirdly I hate that you ignored me."

She shuffled in her seat a bit and then took a large sip of her wine as she peered at him from over the rim.

She was trying not to, but a single tear fell down the side of her cheek anyways.

"I also want you to tell me exactly what Benny did." He said dangerously as he walked over to sit next to her. She looked nervous as he sat down beside her but when he started piling turkey onto her plate and wiped away a tear with his thumb she started to relax.

"Benny tried to kiss me, and he almost did but his girlfriend stopped him." Hermione told him while she cried.

"It's okay just tell me."

"I didn't stop him. And I left afterwards. I felt so bad that I almost did it. Because I knew I was welcoming the... escape. Then a man bought me some drinks at the bar afterwards and he kissed me. I let him but... "

"But?" He whispered as he nuzzled his nose into her cheek.

"But the second his lips touched mine, all I could see was....."

"What? What did you see." His hand was tracing the line down her back and she was shivering but she got up and turned away from him.

"YOUR FACE. YOUR STUPID, STUPID FACE." She yelled to an empty dining hall. And without a word she fled from the table and left him there to absorb everything she had said.

•

Hermione got to the common room and ripped her clothes off the second she got to her dorm. She was having a panic attack and the only thing she could think to do was tear off the shirt and skirt that had constricted her airways, she then sat against the window in a ball and cried into her knees.

She sat there for half an hour as her tears fell and she felt like she was drowning in emotion.

Little did she know he was on his broomstick outside hovering right behind her with a hand to the window in solidarity the whole time.

Finally he tapped as lightly as he could and she turned around to face the source of the noise. She put her head back into her knees for a second and then reached up shakily to let him in.

He entered her room and rested his broom against the wall.

"Why are you crying?" He said gently as he kneeled down in front of her.

"Because I feel like you might be the only thing anymore that makes me sane. And that kind of reliance is scary now that we are over.”

"Well what if I told you that what you said is exactly how I'm feeling as well."

She looked at him and just stared for a moment.

"So you feel this too?" She asked.

"Yes Granger, I'm pretty sure I've told you that love... now come here!”

She crawled into his arms and he walked her over to the bed, cradling her in his lap.

"I never want to be separated from you again Hermione, I hate imagining you with other men, I feel crazy, possessive and protective of you. Unreasonably so."

She then got under the covers and he took his clothes off except his boxers and huddled next to her, she didn't realize how much she needed his skin on hers. The whole area he touched with his large body felt like it was oozing serotonin.

"This fight took so much out of me Granger. I realized that I need more now. To make sure that If we have an argument again you have Something tangible to hold onto me with.

He stroked her soft hair with his long fingers. “I didn’t want to scare you off before but now I have to.”

She turned and faced him, he looked incredible vulnerable right now but he was looking intently at her and she became mesmerized by his gaze.

"I want you to be my girlfriend, and what that would mean to me is that when we fight, you don't leave, we talk about it. We trust each other... completely. I would want to be able to tell you anything and I would want you to feel the same. I would also had the right to beat the living piss out of anyone who tries to hurt you.”

She stared at him and started to smile.

"So what do you say Granger. Is it going to be you and me?" He asked as his lips brushed up against hers.

"Yes. It’s you and me." She smiled and pulled him into her.

"So I noticed, you wore the ring the whole time we were apart... " he said raising his eyebrows as he caressed the little emerald jewel.

"It wouldn't come off and I was too stubborn to ask you for help." She laughed.

"That's curious..."

"What's curious?"

"Nothing it's just interesting that it didn't come off even though we weren't together."

“Well I didn't try very hard, I will admit.”

"Does that mean you haven't been able to pleasure yourself for two months Granger?"

"Yes." She signed. "It's been really.... really.... lonely. Without you." She said seductively.

"Well we are taking care of the right now then. I'm going to show you how sweet belonging to me can be. Then you won't be able to leave me even if you want to Granger."

He slipped a finger into his mouth and sucked on it. She watched in pleasure as he pulled it out and slipped it into her knickers. Sliding it into her wet entrance.

"I like that your always ready for me." He said as he sucked on her earlobe. "That's a good girl."

She sighed as he picked up the pace and added another finger, pumping in and out as he went.

He then started kissing her neck and collarbone. Gently making his way down to her breasts and then slipped one of her nipples into his mouth, running his tongue in tantalizing circles around her peaks and then suckling the flesh until they peaked.

He then went back to her mouth and started kissing her again while he slid his long fingers harder and more accurately at the point of pleasure inside below her bellybutton.

She then licked her hand slowly as he watched and slid it down his boxers to feel his hard cock greeting her fingertips.

He shivered into her hand and then turned her around so that she was on top of him. For a second she thought he was going to have sex with her but instead he forced her thighs up to straddle his face into the pillows.

"Draco can you breathe?" she asked, slightly worried.

"I can hold my breath for a total of two minutes, you can time me. If I don't get you off by then, I deserve to suffocate anyways."

He then startedlapping his tongue slowly back and forth, back and fourth. Starting off with a repetitive rhythm, wetting her silky folds.

She threw her head back with pleasure, she hadn't felt this good in months.

He then wrapped his arms around her thighs and used his fingers to pull her lower lips apart and found himself the perfect access spot for her bud. He started licking it directly in little tight circles and up and down with his fat tongue. She was starting to get dizzy looking at him between her legs once more.

"Have you ever considered being a sex slave instead of curse breaker?" She said as she got up and turned around.

"What are you doing Gra..." but he was suffocated by her pussy decending over his lips again. She now was hovering over his penis and started massaging his balls while she took him into her hot wet mouth.

"Mmmmmmm." He said contentedly as he continued to lap her greedily, wrapping his arms around her to keep himself from coming undone.

She blew him relentlessly while he sucked her clit to near insanity.

They were a single creature, moaning and shouting on her bed. All tongue, lips and sex parts. Nothing else.

She could feel him starting to tremble and she heard him say "Cum with me Granger" as she started to find herself close to her own release.

They both screamed in pleasure as they came together for the first time. 

She got up and laid on top of him as they heaved from the intensity of their orgasms. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face into her hair.

"Promise you won't leave me? I wouldn't be able to take it. Tell me you will be mine forever." He said while pressing her against his hard body.

"That's a big promise to make." She said.

"I don't care." He growled and flipped her on her back so he was holding her down to the earth with his hands. "I need you Granger."

"I need you to." She whispered.

They held on to each other like they were tethering each other to the earth.

•

The next day Hermione and Draco awoke together and didn't move for a while. They were absorbing each other and what they had missed for so long.

When she left the dorm she realized that she had a pile of presents by the tree, the group from Iceland probably sent them when they realized she left.

She sat down on the couch with her legs across Draco’s thighs and reached for a letter from Harry first.

She opened the little brown envelope and read it quietly as her expression slowly shifted.

"Oh..." she said quietly.

"What is it?" He said taking the letter from her.

"Harry proposed to Ginny this morning.... and I missed it."

"....ew....." he said laughing.

"You are insufferable, can you not be Malfoy for 5 minutes." she said hitting him on every syllable.

He used his seeker reflexes to catch her wrists and hold them together in one large hand. He then rested his thumb and finger against her chin and leaned in closely.

"Careful now little witch or I will have you right here in your coveted common room." He stated, his eyes were flashing with heat.

She couldn't help herself though. She kissed him savagely into the couch. Taking in his Smokey cologne and feeling his fine silk shirt against her skin.

"I have a present for you." She said. "Actually I have a few presents....."

"I have a few presents for you too... obviously."He said playfully. He called for his elf and asked her to bring them from his dorm.

“Why is that obvious?” She asked.

“As soon as you sent me a letter saying we needed to talk I already planned to get you back one way or another. And then I was going to need many presents as I grovelled.”

“You are such a Slytherin it hurts.” She rolled her eyes.

Hermione made Draco open his presents first. She had one of her favourite pictures of them framed for him, she had also bought him a bottomless quill and a rare addiction of a book he had expressed interest in.

"I love them darling." He said as he kissed her in the forehead. "Now open yours."

She opened the first one, which was an expensive looking tan leather satchel, with a larger and more intricate undetectable extension charm. The second one was a pair of diamond earrings that were absolutely lovely. The third one....

He leaned over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Take it out of the box."

She took out a fabulous collection of black, light pink, gold and dark cherry lace bralette and panty sets.... with matching thigh high stockings for every pair.

"I... love... them!" She breathed. Tracing her fingers along the silky expensive fabric.

"Well I have to admit, that one was my favourite to buy, they were as much for me as they were for you." He leaned over pulled out the golden pair to look at. " I actually bought these months ago..." he admitted.

"You knew we would still be together during Christmas?" She questioned him.

"No... I just hoped we would."

Their lips met in a needy embrace and she straddled his lap as she whipped her wand to send everything to the dorm.

As his hand ran up her thigh. He could feel something underneath. Her stocking stopped at her thigh with a garter. He paused and looked at her with a menacing look in his eye.

He then flipped her over on the large sofa and wrapped one hand around her neck.

"What do you have for me under this dress Granger? Do you have something to show me."

"Well I'll show you if you let me get up." She said exasperatedly.

"No.... I want to open my present..."

He lifted up her dress to reveal the satin red dress from the Gryffindor party hiding underneath. She had adorned it with a fluffy white lining along the top and the bottom to create a sexy Santa getup.

"Oh Mrs. Claus." He whispered sensually. "I was hoping I would get to put you on the naughty list this year."


	21. The Deeper We Go (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco makes a discovery he intends to keep secret, term starts, a very naught secret party takes place.

Draco had been wracking his brain trying to figure out why the ring hadn't come off of Hermione's finger after they had ended things. It was starting to bother him, he needed to know.

He ended up doing some research and sent some books from his home library to himself. After a week or so of searching he finally started to reach his conclusion.

"It can't be." Draco said to himself.

Every piece of literature he had found had pointed to the same thing. She should be able to take it off easily.... unless ....

He dropped his face into his hands and started laughing to himself. No wonder they had such a hard time being apart. No wonder thoughts of her were literally overriding his brain.

There was a strong possibility they were soulmates.

He decided then and there that he wasn't going to tell her though. He didn't want that pressure on her. He would hold on to it for as long as he needed to.

•

"Hermione!!" Ginny screamed as she entered the common room.

"Oh! My! Gods! Future Mrs. Potter! Get over here!" Hermione screamed and overwhelmed the couple in a big hug.

She knew they were coming back on New Years Eve so she decorated the common room and got some champagne and strange liqueurs from Butcher and Barrel to have a proper night in celebration.

"Fuck Hermione let's at least go to lunch before we start drinking already." She laughed.

Then she saw Benny come out of his dorm after he put his things away and he just rested against the wall looking at her.

"I'll meet you there then." Hermione said and walked out of the common room quickly.

"Wait up." She heard from behind her.

Benny was trying to catch up to her so she hesitated, then stopped, feeling terribly awkward.

He walked until he was beside her and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Look, I know something is happening between us and I just wanted to let you know, Vanya and I broke up." He said staring into her eyes. "You and I both know what would have happened in that washroom if she hadn't have come in.But her being there made me realize how much more I felt for you."

"I..... Benny... I" she mumbled, trying to look anywhere but at his face. "I think you might have the wron......"

Suddenly Benny was stumbling to the ground.

"Watch where your going Koskinen." Draco said as he shoulder checked him to the floor. "Hey Hermione are you heading to lunch?"

She stood there staring stupidly at him when all the sudden Benny got up and started to leap towards the blonde wizard.

"Who do you think you are? We were having a conversation!" Benny yelled. Pushing Draco but barely nudging him in the process.

Draco squares his shoulders and glowered at the man.

"Wow that's the best you got then? I didn't do anything, you were blocking the whole corridor. By all means have your conversation, I'm sure your two brain cells have so many riveting things to say." Draco retorted sarcastically.

"You are a miserable motherfucking death eater ass you know that Malfoy?" Benny seethed.

"Whatever, at least I don't accost poor unsuspecting witches in the hallways." Draco seethed.

"I wasn't accosting Hermione, we were discussing something that has nothing to do with you."

"I wasn't talking about the Golden Girl you utter twat.... she can take care of herself." He winked secretly at her. "I was talking about the fifth year girl you tried to make out with after the Hallows Eve party. Thank gods she cursed you faster than you could say Godricks Great Gonads." Draco sneered.

Benny hesitated, then fingered him and walked ahead of the pair to the dining hall.

Once they were alone, Hermione turned to Draco and stared at him for a second.... then started to roar with laughter.

"How did you withhold that information for so long." She said smacking him.

"It's a Slytherin thing..." he chuckled. "By the way I want my midnight kiss, I was thinking we could both slip out of our respective parties for a quick snog before 1999 begins."

"There's a door on the other side of the corridor from Gryffindor. Meet me there."

She gave him a quick look and then went on her way to go join Benny awkwardly in the dining hall as they waited for their friends.

•

After dinner, Hermione had some time alone with Ginny to discuss everything from the proposal to Hermione's encounter with Benny and the stranger at the bar.

"Also there's one more tiny detail.... Draco asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes." Hermione blushed.

"May Gods help you." Ginny chuckled. "Shall we toast to this one? To the future Mrs. Chosen One." She poured herself a shot. "AND the future Mrs. Slytherin Prince." She poured Hermione a massive glass and winked " trust me your going it need it."

Hermione rolled her eyes but cheers'd Ginny and took her whole shot like a champ.

They joined the party after a little while and Hermione had a blast despite the awkward moment earlier with Benny.

She started to notice the time after a few hours and slid into the shadows with a disillusionment charm. She then headed off to Fluffy's room across the hall.

When she got in Draco was waiting for her in a small patch of moonlight, staring out at the stars from the small window off to the side.

She walked over to him and rested her head against his shoulder.

He turned and held her head against his chest, and leaned his face into the top of her hair.

"Do you know how hard it is to be away from you now that I had a full week of you to myself?" He whispered into her hair.

"Kiss me like you mean it then." she said as she looked him in the eyes.

"I intend to."

He then bent down and kissed her slowly but steadily, there was something behind it she couldn't place. Something in the desperation of his lips made her unsteady, but the way he held her made her feel entirely secure at the same time.

"I need to get back...” she finally said as she unenthusiastically pulled away.

He gave her one more chaste kiss and then looked down at her with his mesmerizing gaze, just holding her there for a moment.

"Night Granger." He said kissing her palm delicately before she headed off.

•

Classes started up again, all the advanced courses weretwo terms so Hermione still had Potions and Herbology. On top of that she now also had DADA which she had with Harry and Ron and then Ancient Runes with Theo and Draco.

Both her Herbology and Potions projects were put under a stasis charm so they started right where they had left off.

Draco and Hermione spent time in class together but were becoming inundated under the load of school work again.

Draco was starting to miss his witch terribly again so he decided it would be a laugh to send her multiple flowers and candies and presents daily with a note that said 'Secret Admirer' to anyone else who looked at it, but to her it would have an exceptionally dirty message like...

—-

H

Can't wait to chase you into the bathroom and eat your cunt on the sink."

-

Or

—

H

If you smile at Theo in class today I will shove my dick down your throat until you can't breathe later... your mine witch.

—

Or

—

H

I can't wait until you finally let me lick your perfect little arse. I think you will be surprised by how much you like it.

—

Yes.... the subtle love notes she received.. and loved and also read later over and over until he showed up at the window.

• Friday •

"Oh gods." Padma said as her and Luna came up to sit with them at lunch. She glanced over the plethora of today's selection of flowers and candy. "Someone has it bad for you."

"We'll he has yet to reveal himself." Hermione lied.

"Wow... he hasn't revealed himself yet huh?" Padma mused to herself.

Hermione noticed Benny and Luna giving each other flirtatious grins and she smiled at herself. This would make things a lot better if he would finally leave her alone and start falling for Luna.

When the rest of the table was immersed in conversation she took the note in today's bouquet and read it.

—-

H

A few of us are having a get together in the Prefects bath tonight. Don't worry the head girl planned it. See you at 11pm.

D

—

Well this could be fun Hermione thought to herself as she glanced over at the silver eyes staring at her.

What was that look he was giving her? It was the same as the night of New Years... odd.

•

Hermione used her disillusionment charm to get past the little group of Gryffindors who were drinking butter beer by the fire and slipped out into the corridor to sneak to the third floor.

Instantly something grabbed her invisible body and wrapped a hand around her mouth seizing her arse.

She got over the initial shock and then used her invisible hand to smack an invisible Draco.

"How did you know where I was?" She wheezed

"I know your smell by now Granger." he said laughing and took her hand to lead her to the 7th floor.

They unlocked the door and peered inside.

"Wow." Hermione said gawking at the site infront of her. "A casual prefects bath party.... Padma really went all out.”

Theo, Blaise, Katya and Daphne were there along with a few Ravenclaws with Lunaand - few Hufflepuffs she didn't know. The only other Gryffindor was Dimitri.

Padma had clearly set a tone for tonight. It was dark, and steamy with a strange purple haze lighting the room, even though it was still seductively dark. There was a blue glow under the water that made the bubbles look alive in technicolor and there was a deep bass music playing in the background...

Dimitri looked like he was in charge of the music, and was wearing his token black speedo with goggles.

She wondered what he needed the goggles for. Some people were dancing in their bathing suits on the stone floor, some were in their bathing suits in the water and some people were naked in the water. Or at least topless from what Hermione could see.

"You know that one time your friends were joking about sex clubs?" Hermione said laughing?

"Oh they weren't joking." He replied.

They entered the room and nobody paid them any attention. The lighting and the alcohol had everyone in an inattentive state already.

"Hey Theo, Katya!" said Hermione as she slipped into the bubbles!

"Hey gold girl!" Katya said excitedly. "Come drink vodka with me!" They waded over to the other side of the large bath to where there was a large bottle in glowing orange ice. Katya poured Hermione a glass and rested against the stone looking at her.

"We have not catched up H... “ she was resorting to using her initial now to avoid her name apparently. "How was your holiday?"

"Iceland was pretty unreal, lots to do. You know I'm pretty sad I didn't have a photographer with me." She said nudging Katya. "The beauty of it was unlike anything I've seen. How was your holiday?"

"We have many many many parties." Katya said exhaustedly.

"Being Theo's woman has its perks." She lifted her wrist to reveal a heart stopping diamond bracelet he had clearly bought for her. "But he have way too many friends." She moaned as she took a large sip of Vodka.

Hermione followed her lead and had a large sip as well.

"So I have feeling there is something between you and our dear friend Draco." said Katya winking at her. "I must say. The way he look at you... he want to eat your flesh and drink your blood, yet lay at your feet and worship the ground you walk. I have to admit.... it very sexy." she said as she admired him while he laughed with Theo.

Then his and Hermione's eyes met from across the bubbles and locked into eachother,a devilish smirk flitted across his face.

"See? Like that." Katya laughed.

"Well if you want to know a secret Katya, he does eat my flesh and drink my blood, and he does it so well." Hermione winked at Katya and threw a finger over her lips then dragged her back over to the two handsome men.

"You know H? I never know if your serious or joking.... you always surprising me." Katya giggled.

Hermione came up to Draco lazily and then leaned into him, nearly face to face. Theo's eyes popped when he thought she was about to embark on a public display of affection but she didn't kiss him. She just simply put her drink behind his shoulder and asked him to watch it for her and then swam away to go see to Padma.

Before she got away thought, Draco grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles seductively before letting her go.

"Can I have a kiss too Draceyy?” She heard Theo whine as she swam away to see The Hostess for the evening.

"Hermione! What do you think of Lunas Berzhian Kidwin fish. They glow blue when they are in warm water and bright orange in cold water." Said Padma.

"Yes they are very neat." Hermione said. “Great party by the way!”

The head girl smiled at her and then they caught up on each others holiday for a minute before Zabini popped out of the bubbles right beside Padma.

"Well Hermione Granger, I was not expecting to see you here! Welcome to our Friday night fiestas." He said kissing Padma on the neck seductively. "Are you sure you can handle a party with us? This might be a little kinky for your tastes."

"I think you would be surprised by what a girl can handle after a literal war." She laughed.

"Fair enough." Said Padma as she wrapped an arm around Dimitri who had just joined them.

"But what I can't handle are those Speedo's Dimitri, your just leaving nothing to the imagination." Hermione laughed as he gave her a funny look.

"What is wrong with this? They are the rage in Moscow. The English wear far to much." Dimitri brushed it off and summoned some shots for them to do together.

"Na Zdorovie" Dimitri yelled.

"Na Zdorovie!!!!" Katya yelled, coming out of nowhere.

Then the whole group cheers'd and all took their shots at once.

It kicked off from there.

Hermione danced with Dimitri, Luna and Katya to the Russian hip hop that was playing. When she looked over she saw Padma and Blaise were practically fornicating in the water and a few people were watching them. Theo had also snuck some cigars into the castle and he, Draco and a gangly boy from Hufflepuff were smoking them in the water.

Hermione got in the pool and snuck up on Draco while he was talking with the boys and surprised him from behind.

"What are we watching."she joked as she nodded towards the two topless Hufflepuff girls who were making out in the corner.

"I don't know but it's beautiful... " the male Hufflepuff said as he slowly made his way over to the girls, who completely ignored him as they continued with their snog.

"Well hello little Grindelow." said Draco as he slipped a finger up her thigh in the water.

"Hopefully she doesn't bite." Said Theo as he caught Katya who was jumping in to join them.

"Something tells me she bites." said Draco suggestively as he slowly pulled her over to a dark corner.

Suddenly they were alone. The steam was creating a low deep fog so that everything became blurry and hazy.

Hermione sat on Draco's lap and smoothed her hand up his body as she leaning against his chest. 

His wet hair tickled her neck as he breathed into her skin and slid his large hands over her wet skin.

She then felt his arms wrap around her tightly as he slowly lowered a finger to drop into her bathing suit bottoms. She gasped as his two middle fingers discovered her clit and then rubbed tantalizingly slow circles around her bud.

She gasped as she leaned her head into him. He kissed her with that familiar twisted need that kept her up at night and she returned it enthusiastically.

He then dipped his fingers into her and started pumping with his fingers and resting his palm against her clit.

She sighed with need as she grabbed his shaft and started pumping up and down with the soapy water. He tended and picked up speed to match her own.

She usually would be terrified of this in public but she was so wrapped up in her impending orgasm that she forgot to give a fuck.

They were both close to release, she kept sliding her hand up and down and he kept rubbing her harder until she gasped, hurtling over the edge before him.

She then doubled her speed and turned around to kiss his neck and jaw until he grabbed her tightly and she could feel him giving into his pleasure.

He kissed her hard with a serious look on his face and stared at her eyes. Gold meeting Silver.

"Fuck Hermione. That was so hot." Draco gasped wrapping his hands into her hair.

Hermione tensed for a moment in realization.

“Now I think I know why Dimitri brought goggles the party...” she groaned.


	22. Loud (Explict)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queue Horribly written Quidditch part. If anyone has made it this far that is.

Draco didn't see his girlfriend again until Sunday night. He had a Quidditch match on Monday and was told by the captain that he needed every minute of this time... day in day out. They were even getting meals sent to the locker room all Saturday which he found repulsive... then he walked like a zombie to his room and passed out without talking to anyone and slept until morning.

He woke up at 5 the next morning and did it all again on Sunday.. getting meals in the locker room yet again. Finally they were done until the match Monday night. So he went to his dorm, showered and then replied to Hermione's owl that he would come over tonight for their potions "study session."

He couldn't wait to see her. Going one day without her was bad, absolute torture. He wondered if all soulmates had bonds this strong or if it would get easier over time.

He left his dorm but was stopped by one Theodore Nott.

"Well, well, well, well...." Theo drawled.

"What is it Nott... I have a study session with Granger." he droned.

"Oh nothing, I just got told quite the tale. About a bisexual mermaid who swam in the blue shores of a magical sex party and doscovered a treasure under the water he wasn't expecting." Theo said elusively.

"Fuck... how many people know"

"The Russians, Blaise, Padma and your's truely. I've known for a while...." He said clapping a hand over Draco's shoulder. "We will hear the roars from the Griffindor house once the news spreads to them."

"Just keep it to yourselves okay?" Draco asked. Then he trudged off to the Gryffindor common room.

Draco decided to just let the rumour mill do what it would, he and Hermione could just deny it. Nobody would think the golden girl would possibly do such a thing anyways.

•

When Hermione met him at the door he looked tired but she ignited at his presence. She couldn't wait to get him alone.

She did the usual explaining to Harry and brought him up to her room.

"Can't you drop out of Quidditch and be all mine again, we could enjoy all sorts of athletic pursuits." She whispered against his lips.

"Fuck I was so tired a second ago and now here you are and I just want to make you scream like the little brat you are." He grabbed her and wrapped her legs around his waist. He just kissed her stupid for a moment in the air and then flung her onto the bed with gusto.

"You want me to eat your pussy you filthy slut?” He yelled. "Beg me... beg me in your knees.”

"PLEASE DRACO."She cried.

He ripped his shirt off in one fluid motion, then pounced on top of her.

She slapped him hard in the face and looked at him defiantly with her little French braids adorning her pretty face.

"That's for making me wait." She said with a wicked look adorning her face.

"I'm going to suck the magic right out of you. You’re so wet for me already aren't you.”

He stared at her and then crashed his lips into hers. They kissed each other in a frenzy and then he started to lower himself down her body. Lower and lower.

He undid her jeans and ripped them off her body like a wild animal. He wanted her begging for him already and he didn’t want to wait.

She started to moan loudly and he was almost at her swollen little nub when....

'Knock'

"What the fuck....shit..." she said. "Did either of us cast a silencio?"

'Knock'

"Get dressed!!" she said as she panicked and threw on her high waisted jeans and a T shirt.

He threw on his shirt and tried to look casual in the bed with a potions book.

She opened the door and saw a red faced Harry standing on the landing....

"MALFOY!!" He raged and tried to barge in.

"Stop." She yelled. "It was my fault, I asked him to. HARRY STOP!!!"

Draco got up with his hands in the air and went past a seething Harry, giving her a meaningful look.

“It’s okay Potter, I’m leaving.”

"Fuck!!" she said under her breath.

"Go to bed Hermione, I will deal with you tomorrow." Harry ordered.

She wanted to yell, cry and die all at the same time but was so shocked by what just happened that she did as he asked and went to hide in her room.

Ginny came up for a bit to comfort her, but she was inconsolable. The redhead left her to her thoughts for the night after a while, she needed a good sleep before her quidditch match tomorrow.

Hermione and Draco sent a few owls to each other before the chaos that was sure to come tomorrow.

—

H

I'm sorry this happened.

D

—

D

Things are going to change for us aren't they?

H

—

H

I think it might be shite for a while but at least we have eachother. Maybe one day we can laugh about this.

D

—

D

I don't think I will be laughing anytime soon. Get some sleep.

H

—-

•

The next day all the 7th and 8th years had found out about their commotion the night before.

Annie and Ginny sat with Hermione as she miserably avoided everyone's gaze.

"At least things can only get better from here!!" Annie cooed. Her positivity was making Hermione want to throw up but she smiled and nodded to her anyways.

"This will definitely ruin your whole secrecy kink vibe though." Ginny uttered as she flung a blueberry to boop Hermione's nose.

"Ah I'm in the game today. I was aiming for that." She said gleefully and then got up to go to practice before classes.

•

Hermione, Ron and Harry we're learning critical dueling methods in DADA right now and had been chosen as partners due to their expertise.

Today was in pairs though and Harry whispered to Ron that he needed to talk to Hermione.

The red head gave her a sorry look and then went to find Neville.

They had to move outside while they practiced so they wouldn’t curse, break or ruin anything in the castle.

It was a smart move on the professors part seeing as their class had seen more battle than most of the wizarding world already.

"Wands at the ready?" The professor called!

"Go!"

Hermione threw an Expeliarmus but Harry blockedit with a protega lazily

"So your letting the Slytherin sully your good name so that he can drag his out of the mud? I thought you knew better than that Hermione." He scoffed as he waved yet another disarming spell of hers.

"It's not like that Harry. I like him." She admitted. "I've liked him for a while."

"Okay....and yet you didn't think that your BEST FRIENDS SHOULD KNOW??" He bellowed.

"Stupify!!" She roared, feeling angry now.

But he blocked that one as well.

"You don't know what it's like, the second people suspected us, everyone wasjudging me and writing about us... it was just too much. I just wanted things to be uncomplicated for a while. I also knew you would react like this." She was starting to cry now.

"So when were you planning to tell Ron and me? Next month? After school was finished? When you got married to the twat? Or never..." he blocked another angry slew of her spells after that one.

"Do you want to know what I think? I think that recklessness of yours has caused a big fucking ferret shaped blind spot in your vision... why else would you do it, you know he's just your rush. Eventually it will go away and the emptiness will still be there." Harry jabbed.

"Well then now is as good a time as any to tell you he's my boyfriend now." She shouted back at him.

"Gods Hermione..." Harry said blankly.

They stopped and just stared at each other until the teacher called them to a stop.

When the duels ended and they walked back up to the classroom, Harry walked ahead of her, clearly planning to ignore her for the rest of the week.

Ron came over and wrapped an arm around her as she cried.

"S' okay Hermione. You know I already knew right?" He looked down at her smiling.

"No..." She said trying not to laugh.

"Well at least you were able to fool one person... we will put that as one of your undercover skills on your Auror resume.”

She smacked him and he wrapped her into a bear hug then walked with her to DADA and sat with her for the rest of their lesson.

“Have I told you you’re my favourite?” she said glaring at Harry who was glaring right back at her.

“Ya ya...” Ron rolled eyes.

•

Draco stared at Hermione during breakfast. He watched her as she pushed the food around her plate muttering to Ginny and Annie. She didn't look over at him once.

After that he had his other two classes and then lunch where he would be in the quidditch pitch again. Then he finally got to see her for Ancient runes with Theo. He passed coded notes back and fourth under the table and she told him about how badly Harry had reacted.

The pair carried on throughout the whispers of the class in potions. They kept pretending to talk about the Felicis but were having another conversation purely with facial expressions and body language that they had developed over the months.

He would raise his eyebrows. She would roll her eyes and shrug, he would scratch his nose and she would tap her finger. They hadn't discussed it or planned it, it just happened spontaneously over time.They didn't need to look at eachother, they didn't need to try, they just understood.

"I have to go to quidditch." He told her as everyone started packing up. "Are you going to be there to cheer me on?" He asked.

"I'm cheering for Ginny since she actually wants to do this for a living... plus I like her the best. But yes I am planning to sit with Annie and Dean so I will be there." She replied.

"Good..." he said looking her up and down. "At least wear green lingerie so I know you are rooting for me deep down." He whispered.

"Too bad you only got me Gryffindor colours."

• Quidditch•

The game started off fiercely, Ginny had rallied her troops and she, Ron and Harry were impossible to beat when they were together. They were the official Golden trio of the Gryffindor quidditch team.

They were beating Gryffindor by quite a bit and Draco was searching furiously for the Golden Snitch.

Since this game was full of teens graduating next year, the place was full of scouts, the press and sponsors. Hermione could even spot Rita Skeeters blond curly bob sitting on the other side. When she saw her she waved and gave her a menacing look as the older witch shriveled.

When she looked back up she realized the score was 300- 140 for Slytherin. She could see Draco and Harry with both their sights set on a small twitchy object in the sky.

They both started speeding and racing each other, but if Harry caught it now, they would lose. He didn't stop for a single second though, he just shared a look with Ginny. She nodded as he continued his decent from sky to turf with Draco just in front of him.

Suddenly Ginny scored and brought their points up to 160.

"Fuck their going to pull it off aren't they!!" Said Annie in delight.

"Gryffindor!!! Gryffindor!!! Gryffindor!!!"

The game became much more intense after that.

Draco was locked in a race with Potter to the death. Harry's fury was driving him though and that fury was fuelling his speed. Everything was blurring around him for the speed of their race.

Draco was almost in reach of it, but something disastrous happened. He looked into the crowd and saw her face locked onto his, he could feel the golden snitch flutter its wings against his fingers when suddenly he got an elbow to the face and went reeling to the side.

Harry caught the snitch.....

He had just lost the game.

•

Hermione saw Harry's dirty move and saw Draco start to plummet to the ground then landed hard skidding on his side.

She ran through the stand and down the stairs as fast as she could.

When she got the large flight of stairs. Draco looked a little disheveled, but okay. Harry was gliding down towards him with the rest of the team and yelling...

“Stay the fuck away from her you piece of absolute shite!” Harry was trying to run up towards him but Ginny and Ron held him back.

"Harry stop!!!" Hermione screamed as she ran over.

Draco got up and didn't even bother dusting off his clothing.

"No!! He's using her. He's using our best friend.”

The crowd was dead silent and both teams were on the ground and encircling them.

"I'm not using her Potter.." Draco said gently but frankly.

He then swiveled his head over and looked her dead in the eyes.

"I am completely and utterly amazing by her, she's the most exceptional person I've ever met, she makes my life worth living and I would die for her."

Everyone stopped including Harry. Including the wind, including the birds.

"I fucking love you Hermione Granger."

She stilled, absorbing what he had just said. Out loud no doubt.

"DO YOU HEAR THAT??!" He shouted to the crowd.

"I AM IN LOVE WITH HERMIONE GRANGER."

"I... I'm in love with you too." She laughed.

He then ran full speed at her and picked her up spinning her around and around as the crowd just stood in awe. Finally she started to hear clapping, then cheering.

She realized they had just put on quite the display in front of their entire school, all their friends, teachers and unfortunalty but inevitably the press.

"Was that Gryffindor courage enough for my Gryffindor princess?" He said with one hand in her hair and one holding her to him.

She nodded.

They looked at each other realizing that they didn't care everyone was watching, they felt like the only two people in the world right now and all they wanted to do was what they had held back on for so long.

They went in for a heart stopping, brain numbing, all or nothing kiss.

Their tongues were swirling around in unbridled synchronicity. Their synergy was fueling their passion and their lips were crashing in to each other’s.

When They pulled away he just looked at her while he rested his forehead against hers.

"Let's get Out if here."

The two teams gaped at them as they made their exit to the stands, hand in hand.


	23. Love (Explicitish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco surprises Hermione with a present. Valentine’s Day is upon them.

After Malfoy laid everything bare, out for the world to see at the Quidditch game, Harry was finding it difficult to doubt that he actually was sincere in what he had said. As bizarre as that was to say out aloud.

'Malfoy and Hermione were in love with each other...' it was going to take some getting used to.

Ginny and Annie had finally admitted to knowing for months, and confessed to having found it strange at first but after seeing them together, they both found it sweet.

Even Ron didn't seem surprised, it's almost as if he knew somehow.

That's why Harry decided to extend an olive branch to Hermione when she came into the common room later that night.

"Hey." she said, looking a bit like she was in trouble but still holding her ground.

"Hi." He said back.

"I know that it was wrong to lie to you about this and I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I suppose with all the attention that has been on us for so long, I wanted something for myself. I told Ginny and Annie because I knew there was not going to be any judgment and well... I also didn't want to tell my brother like best friend that I was hooking up with his past arch enemy."

"For the record, I would never want the details of your hookup ever." He stated laughing. "I'm mad at you but I also....... I also get where your coming from."

He sat forward a bit, ruffling his hair and resting his hands under his chin. Heaving a big sigh and patting the seat next to him on the sofa.

She joined him placing a hand on his as she looked into his questioning green eyes.

"It may also have been... just a little bit about the rush.... of nobody knowing." She awknowledged as she bit her lips together and turned a bit red. "But we also just enjoy being together, he's protective like you are with Ginny. I truly believe he would never hurt me on purpose now. He hasn't called me a mudblood, even once. Just an insufferable swot."

"Which you are, so I can't argue with him there." Harry chuckled.

"So.." she shuffled her feet and looked at him again. "Are we alright?"

"Hmmmm..." Harry sighed dramatically. "Only if you promise he's not going to be hanging out with us all the time now..."

She let out a breathy laugh as she wrapped her arms around him. "He might be around a bit unfortunalty for you Harry, but I promise to ask him not to call you any names as long as you do the same."

•

Hermione sat next to Harry, Ron and Ginny at breakfast the next morning and it wasn't long before Draco came to sit at the table with them. Giving her a long tender kiss, in front of her friends.

"Are you trying to shock my friends to death Draco?" She said quietly. Though everyone heard her.

"I just missed you darling. Plus I saw Alexi looking at you again and wanted to make sure he didn't miss the news from yesterday. I'm just making sure he knows there's no chance of me letting you go now." He smirked and started piling her plate with pancakes.

"I'm pretty sure nobody in Britain missed the news about you two." Said Ginny as she tossed the paper over to them.

The front page was a large picture of the two of them in a dramatic embrace on the quidditch pitch...

—-

Golden Girl, Hermione Granger, now dating Bad boy and Former Death Eater Draco Malfoy.

—-

"Well, fun is over now." Murmured Hermione.

"Oh love... the fun is so far from over, your with a bad boy don't forget." He said in her ear indelicately.

"Okay that's enough, I want to be able to digest my meal rather than see it again." Said Harry who flung a grape at Draco, who caught it mid air and popped it into his mouth.

"Eat! You barely touched your food yesterday!" Draco ordered Hermione

"I already had a piece of toast Draco please don't make me." She whined.

"You have to make up for what you skipped yesterday or your going to feel sick again. Please just a few bites..." he said as he tried to shove a fork full of food in her face.

"See I told you they were sweet together." Ginny whispered to Harry, brushing a soft piece black hair off his face.

"Sickening but... sweet." Harry said as he wrapped an arm around his Fiancés shoulder.

•

"There are my two favourite exhibitionists." Theo cried as they entered Ancient Runes a few minutes early. "I have to admit Hermione, I'm a little disappointed, I thought you and I had something going on... but I will allow this union to take place and be the bigger man."

"Well maybe after I'm bored with Draco we can finish where we left off. I give it a few months at best." She said nonchalantly.

Draco seized her head at that comment and gave her a sensational kiss to end all kisses.

He overtook her completely and knocked her against their table. Making her stack of books tumble to the floor.

When he pulled back, he looked at the flushed stunned witch in his grasp and smirked at her.

"Sorry for interrupting you... by all means, what where you going to say about being bored?

"You are so fucking dramatic..." Theo said rolling his eyes. "Gods Hermione he is going to be so much fun to bother from now on. I appreciate the ammunition."

"She's not sitting beside you..." Draco growled as he sat in between them and punched his friend in the arm.

"You can't keep us apart." She said theatrically, reaching out for Theo across the desk.

Draco looked like he wanted to murder them both on the spot. But grabbed her outstretched arm into his hand and let it fall on to his lap.

•

'Tap'

Hermione was lying in her warm bed wearing only her black T shirt when she heard a tap at the window.

Draco was sitting on his broom outside and so she lazily got up and opened the large window to allow him entry.

"Oh... I was expecting someone else, you can make an appointment for tomorrow night if you like though." she snickered.

"Oh you are going to pay for that comment." Draco seethedas he removed his cloak and sweater.

"Ugh.... not tonight I'm tired." She moaned as she walked over to the bed.

"Don't fuck with me right now little witch, not after you've been disobeyed me and been a downright brat all day." He said menacingly. "No wonder your tired. It must be exhausting pushing so many of my buttons."

He then came up behind her and possessively wrapped his hands around her neck. "Now get on the floor on your hands and knees and beg me to make you cum." He whispered.

•

Draco had a very bossy edge in the bedroom, but he also was soft, gentle and attentive afterwards. He would just hold onto her as she rested against his chest and ask her questions about what they had done and how she liked it or felt about it.

They had a rating system that they developed for new techniques or kinks they would try. For instance, she very much liked Primal kink, so that was a 10 but she did not like his tongue and mouth on her feet whatsoever, or visa versa, so that was a 1.

He was so easy to discuss things with and so open with her, he was everything she could have possibly asked for in a boyfriend and she had started to fantasize about more, almost non stop since they got back together during Christmas.

She tried constantly to put it out of her mind but then her brain would conjure up dreams of him getting down on one knee, thoughts of him waiting for her down an isle, her in a white dress.

She felt like the most pathetic sap to ever walk the earth. She was only 19, and she didn't even want to get married yet. Where was this barrage of thoughts coming from?

• Valentines (Saturday)

Hermione woke up on February fourteenth to Draco lying across her bed staring at her excitedly. He hadn't come to her dorm for a few days so she was very surprised to see him there.

"Morning love." He said as he leaned in to give her a kiss.

"How did you get in? And at least let me brush my teeth before you start doing that!!" She said as she got up and started walking to the bathroom.

"For me Granger... the dirtier the better."

She walked to the washroom, brushed her teeth, smoothing out her bed head and added a touch of lipgloss to make herself look a tad less sleepy.

"I have a very special present for you." He said as she came back into the room.

There was a large round box sitting on her bed. It was wrapped in big red bows with pink adornments and she could have sworn she saw it wiggle a bit.

"This is the first of many." He said grinning mischievously.

"And where exactly are the other ones?" She said suspiciously, looking around for them.

"You'll see, now open it!" He said as he slowly walked around to wrap his arms around her from behind.

"Please!! I'm going to burst if you take any longer open it!!"

She pulled the lid off the box and looked down to see four little eyes peering back at her.

"You bought me kittens?????!!!" She squealed. She gently picked them up and cradled them in her arms. One was a skinny little black kitten and the other was a very fluffy tabby.

"No I bought us kittens!" He said as he grabbed the black one and kissed its little face.

"The black one I've decided to name Ollie but you can pick the little girls name.... so do you like your present?" He said smiling and biting his lip.

"I.. Loveeeee...them!!!! She breathed excitedly. "I'm going to to name her Bijou." She said as she rubbed the kittens soft ears in her fingers.

"I think it suits her." He chuckled.

She kissed Draco deeply and they played with their new friends for a little while before heading to breakfast.

• Breakfast •

"Happyy happpy happyyy Valentine's Day."

Hermione hid her face in her hands as a choir of off key gnomes dresses as little Cupid's sang for her in their deep brassy voices.

"Now this, I don't love..." she said, blushing furiously as people throughout the dining hall stared.

Draco had his arm wrapped around her with a sinful look on his face. He had completely bombarded her with chocolates, flowers, candy's and cupcakes that were now overflowing on the table.

"Wow Malfoy, I really see your appeal now." Ron said as he popped another chocolate into Dyani's mouth. He had told Dyani he loved her that morning and put on quite the show with a few WWW sparklers, fireworks and pink smoke flares in the common room. It was very romantic and quite the grand gesture.

As for Harry and Ginny, they still hadn't made it out of their room yet and nobody expected to see them until Monday morning.

"Now there is something I want to give you." Whispered Hermione, she turned around and looked at Draco who was staring at her with adoration as he stroked her arm tenderly.

•

Dean and Annie had decided they wanted to babysit the kittens first so Hermione brought the pair of them over to their room before heading to her dorm again.

When she got back. Draco had gone full cliche on her with at least 50 candles, a bottle of red wine, rose petals and anything else they could possibly need.

"You know, I may be a virgin but some of the stuff we have done is hardly pure." She said as she entered the room in awe.

"I need it to be perfect." He said.

He was fussing over some of the finer details of his decorations when she started to slowly undress and reveal the golden lingerie set he had bought her for Christmas.

She then walked up behind him and snuck a hand down the front of his shirt to feel his heartbeat.

"Why are you so nervous." She murmured. "Your heart is racing."

"I just love you and want it to be everything you could possibly wish for... and more." He said as he poured a glass of wine for each of them, taking a big sip as he turned to her and slipped a hand through her loose waves.

"I would use dark magic to bring the moon closer if that's what you wanted Hermione."

"I only want one thing." She said as she started to undo his belt buckle.

"Why do I feel like I'm the virgin all the sudden." He shuddered as she slipped a hand to his shaft through his pants. "I need to pull myself together here."


	24. The Binding (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut.

Draco stopped her hands as she tried to reach down his boxers.

"Let's go slowly, I want you to enjoy this. It won't be just a quickie before class or one of our games we play. This is going to be different. I want it to be different."

He gently placed one of his hands to cradle her chin so she would look up at him. Her gold eyes met his silver and he just stared as if he were lost there.

"I don't really feel like a virgin, how different will it be from your fingers really?" She whispered, she looked a little hazy, like she was intoxicated by his presence.

"Oh darling, it is quite a bit larger than two fingers. I don't want to break you, so just trust me when I tell you I need to take this slow so that you won't be afraid to try it again."

"When have I ever been afraid of anything?" She murmured .

"Come here." He said as he hoisted her up so that her legs were wrapped around his hips. He brushed a stray hair from her eyes and then kissed her cheek, then the other. Then he worked his way down her neck and collarbone, feathering soft dampened kisses everywhere he went.

One of his strong arms was encircling her waist while his hand drew patterns across her skin, leaving a searing trail of lust everywhere he touched.

He sunk her down into the bed and encompassed her velvety skin in tender long strokes of his fingers feeling every inch of her with is fingerprints as if he were following a treasure map ingrained under her skin.

Then he followed the same patterns with his lips, and then his tongue.

He slipped her gold bra off and swiped his tongue over her nipples. He watched as they hardened while she signed in pleasure, digging her hands into his hair.

He then slid up her body to descend upon her lips again. "You have to know by now how much I love and adore you. You will always, always be safe with me. Nobody can ever hurt you as long as I am around. I will slay any beast, cure any poison or kill any man that ever tries to hurt you."

She keened as he slipped a hand down her front.

"You are mine. And I'm never letting you go...." he said possessively as he slipped two of his long digits inside her velvet channel. "Never."

"I never want you to." She managed to get out as he pressed his erection against her leg. She was dripping with the intensity of her impulses as he continued to tease her with his fingers.

Then he lowered himself down between her thighs and wrapped her legs over his shoulders as he began to lick up her slit with a long and fluid motion of his tongue.

"Merlin, if I knew this is what you would do to me I would have told you to get lost on the train that first day and never... UHHNG. Fuck... just like that Draco. Gods!"

His tongue had found her clit and he started to lap faster and longer, spreading her legs apart and then diving back to her bud with his lips and sucking that little swollen spot above her entrance.

"Are you ready Hermione?" He said looking seriously at her.

"Please Draco I want you so bad I can hardly breathe." She lifted him up to her mouth and kissed her scent off his lips. She snaked her hand down and felt for his firm cock between their bodies.

When she finally touched it. He gasped and rested his head against her chest.

"Fuck Hermione." He panted. "Please stop and just look at me for a second, I need to make sure your okay before we do this."

She smiled at him through the veil of lust he had incited in her and gave him another long passionate kiss.

"I feel like I was born to do this. With you."

"Wrap your legs around me."

She did as she was told and also held her arms around his neck as he lined himself up at her entryway.

"This might hurt for a second, but as your body adjusts to me, it will become less uncomfortable."

Then he pushed one of her knees to the side to widen her a fraction and started to ease his way into her tight pussy.

Hermione was so alight with pleasure at his solid member entering her. He was stretching her to the limit but it felt so right and so perfect. As if he were a puzzle piece she had lost and then found again, felt whole on so many levels that she knew almost immediately she could never stop once she started.

"How does it feel?" He asked her. He was starting to lose himself to pleasure already, she could tell.

"It feels wonderful." She moaned as he started to push himself all the way in past her barrier and deeper into her wet core.

"Ugggh. Right there. Keep going right there!" She ordered as she wrapped her legs around him harder and started to guide him into her using her heels.

She also started to gyrate her hips up and down to force him all the way out before he re-entered so that she could hit that spot harder and faster.

"Look at me darling." He whispered into her ear.

She loosened the vice grip on his neck and rested into the bed, staring into his eyes.

"I love you more than you could possibly understand. You are mine forever." He breathed as he stroked her face gently.

Suddenly the candles started to flicker and they could hear a noise similar to gusts of wind whipping around them. A maelstrom of emotion was sucking them into its wrath as they swayed dangerously over the edge of release.

Neither could stop. Draco plowed into her over and over, and she grabbed his face with her hands as she stared into his stormy abyss and pushed him into herself even deeper.

"I'm going to come!!" She shouted.

Then they were cast off a ledge together, hurdling toward some unknown void that neither of them could stop, they could feel their magic knitting itself together twitching and twinkling all around as they hurled through the solar system and back.

Then they were thrown back to reality and suddenly heaving beside one another.

"What... the fuck... was that..." she heaved.

•

Puzzling over their strange shared hallucination the pair laid together nestled in her bed, glasses of wine in hand.

"Does it always happen like that?" She wondered aloud.

He had her hand in his, sweeping his thumb against her knuckles absentmindedly. "No, that was very unusual.. very unusual indeed."

"By the way you are very big, I see why the precaution was necessary." She chuckled as she ran a hand through his hair.

He took a sip of his wine while he peered over the glass at her with a cunning expression before dropping it to the side table and resting over top of her. "I wanted to take my time anyways, I've enjoyed every second of this." He said kissing her chest, his blonde hair falling onto her chin.

"Every sigh, every scream. They intensified my need for you. Now all I know is that...." he swiped a finger over the ring he gave her and then kissed it gently. "I will work forever on being the man you deserve.

He then kissed her slowly as his hands reached for her wrists and tightened them into the sheets.

He slowly entered her again as she sighed with happiness.

Finally after hours of intertwining and tangling together until there limbs were numb, the lovers fell asleep while they stared out at the stars out of her window.

• Sunday •

"Nooo I can't it hurts!!"

Hermione whined as Draco rolled on top of her and started to caress her body with his warm wide hands.

"Shh I just want the kiss you for a moment and then we should probably get our fuzzy little children before they start to think we don't love them."

They continued interlacing and kissing and caressing until Hermione could hardly breathe again.

"Maybe just once more...." she started

"Nope, it's time to get little Ollie and Bijou." He said quickly as he jumped out of bed and pulled on the hoodie Hermione had bought him yesterday.

She had enchanted it to resist cat hair, which she had effectively learned the hard way from her old familiar, Crookshanks, who was still missing along with her parents.

As soon as he left she cleaned up with a few waves of her wand and slunk into her outfit for breakfast, brushed her teeth and then threw her wild sex hair into a bun.

When Draco got back into the room she could have died right there.

For some people it was men with children... but for her nothing could have knocked the air out of her like a man with a little fuzzy kitten.

He put them both on the bed and then he played with them using his hoodie strings as bait.

"You are such a clever little boy Ollie! Oh yes... you are a vicious killer." He cooed to the skinny black kitten.

She laid on the bed and watched the battle Draco's hand was having with the two kittens until it was breakfast time.

•

Bijou and Ollie ended up on a fun outing to the dining hall. Draco had realized that Ollie for perfectly into his hood and Hermione had Bijou on her shoulder, her little bits of breakfast as she ate.

Draco was a beautiful man, Hermione could appreciate this, but she wasn't expecting the surplus of attention he would get once he also had an irresistible kitten resting on his back.

The few witches were absolutely dying for the attention of both him and Ollie but Draco politely asked their questions and then went back to focusing on Hermione.

He had also been getting a ton of fan mail from women outside of Hogwarts since his grand gesture to her a couple weeks back. He would open them, his eyes would quickly glaze over and then he would vanish them instantly.

She didn't even need to be jealous. She knew she was his main focus.

• Monday night, Slytherin common room•

"Theo, when will you buy us kittens?" Katya huffed as she tickled Ollies chin with her finger.

Theo rolled his eyes and smacked Draco in the arm. "There you go again Drakey, upstaging us all."

"How else was I supposed to coerce Hermione into being with me. It was purely a tactical plan." He said glancing at Hermione with a smirk as he grabbed her and sat her on his lap.

Theo rolled his eyes "Uhh you two are really the worst you know?

"HE's the worst. I'm an innocent bystander!" She demanded with her hands up as he kissed her.

Then suddenly Draco's owl came swooping in and lowered a letter into Draco's hand.

She glanced back as he read it discreetly and then shoved it into his pocket.

"What was that?" She asked quietly, searching his face.

He reached for her hand again and placed his lips delicately on her knuckles. "Nothing my love."

They then went back to their Arithmancy schoolwork as she puzzled over the odd moment.

When Hermione went to leave and return to her dorm, she stopped and looked at her boyfriend.

"So are we still on for tomorrow night?"

"Actually I have some business in Hogsmead and won't be able to make it. Can we have an us day on Saturday?" He asked.

"Sure." She said suspiciously, but leaned in to kiss him and headed down the third floor corridor.

• Tuesday night •

"Ginny, I need a favour."

"Those words coming from your mouth scare me a bit Hermione." Ginny chuckled whilst reading week witchly on her bed.

"Oh it's not that bad... this time." She countered.

Ginny leaned back into her headboard and braved herself. " Get out with it then..."

"I need you to sneak into Harry's dorm and take the marauder's map... and the invisibility cloak..."

"May I ask why?"

"Somebody I know is up to something and I want to know what." She sniffed nonchalantly.

"Does he happen to be a handsome platinum blonde Slytherin prince?" Ginny said incredulously boring it Hermione with her best glare.

Hermione groaned beside Ginny and rolled over to face her. "Ugh fine I'll tell you. Draco won't tell me why he needs to go to Hosgmead tonight so I intend to find out. If another 'Pansy situation' arises I would like to be in front of it this time."

"So you want me to be an accomplice to you stalking your own boyfriend..." she stated.

Hermione huffed at the simplification but then nodded and said. "Yes please."

"Okay... but I'm coming with you!!" Ginny demanded. She then marched across the hall to Harry's room, looked vaguely back and fourth, then grabbed the two items and returned to flop back on the bed.

"I wish you were entering the Auror program with us... you would have made a smashing undercover agent." Hermione laughed sarcastically.

"Too bad the Harpies have already made me an offer." She sighed as she unfolded the map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good.... now what ?"


	25. Forever (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Ginny follow Draco.

Ginny and Hermione watched the map as day turned to dusk. Bijou and Ollie were snuggled against them as the girls watched Draco do absolutely nothing of interest for the next 2 hours.

"This is the kind of stuff I will have to do as an Auror." Hermione said thoughtfully as she rested her head against the pillows. "Good practise I suppose."

"Ya fuck this I'm getting the Gullyfizz." Ginny said as went to retriever her bottle from downstairs. When she came back she uncorked the bottle and Hermione resisted at first and then slowly gave in to Ginnys peer pressuring. Bored drinking was always a bad idea but it was difficult to care after the fact.

"I bet old Malfoy would have been far more fun to watch." Ginny slurred as she went for another sip.

"Ask your fiancée. He watched him daily all sixth year." Hermione said as she grabbed the bottle from Ginny and took another swig.

Suddenly Draco's name on the map started to move into the Slytherin common room, so the girls clamoured out of her dorm and went banging down the stairs, to get ahead of him.

"Where are you two going?" asked Harry in amusement when he saw their disheveled appearances.

"A walk." Hermione said dismissively as the two girls headed to the corridor.

"Okay fine then don't tell me. You know I can just see it on the map right?" He said incredulously as Ginny tried not to laugh and hustled Hermione out the door before she broke.

"Oh gods I can only imagine the look on his face when he realizes that I took his bloody map!" Ginny snorted as they left.

"And cloak." Giggled Hermione.

•

Draco's name was almost down the stairs as Ginny and Hermione wrestled with the map and struggled underneath the large cloak heading for the castle exit.

Hermione, being a brilliant witch even at the worst of times and had managed a silencio to bring their giggling and scuffling to a quiet after a few first years had looked through the space they occupied and suspiciously hurried away.

As soon as Draco came around the corner, Ginny stuffed the map into her bag and whispered excitedly. The large doors opened, allowing his exit and they slipped out after him sneakily before the doors re- enchanted themselves shut.

They swerved and elbowed each other as they followed the platinum Slytherin down the dark trodden path to the little town on the edges of the school grounds.

"His hair is practically lighting the way ." Ginny chortled. "He really does have a nice butt too."

"Shut up! That butt is all mine!" Hermione snickered as she smacked Ginnys arm.

Suddenly Draco stopped and turned around to look into the darkness, scanning his surroundings with his wand in hand.

They stilled as he looked right through them, trying not to breathe or move a muscle.

Just when Hermione thought they had been caught red handed,he relaxed and finally turned back, continuing his walk down the path.

"Silencio!" Hermione breathed again. Then started laughing so hard she nearly fell over into Ginny.

"I nearly shite myself when he looked right at us!!" Ginny breathed as the pair started to walk forward again.

•

Ginny and Hermione found themselves heading towards the Three Broomsticks behind Draco. The place was crawling with locals thanks to two sickle Tuesday's, which would make their invisible stalking more difficult.

"How are we supposed to sneak in with the doorman there?" Whispered Hermione.

"I have an idea... this is where I leave you." Ginny said valiantly.

She pulled Hermione into a dark alley so she could make a non suspicious transition to visibility and then beckoned Hermione to follow her lead. They heads to the entrance and Ginny opened the door slowly, pretending to have a question for the doorman, allowing Hermione's to sneak past and into the busy pub discreetly.

The place was overly crowded and there were drinks flying over to tables and chicken wings soaring through the air but she managed to sneak around the plethora of witches and wizards to look around for her boyfriend.

There he was. Draco was in the corner of the pub talking to someone. She shuffled closer and closer until she saw the presence of an attractive young woman. Not just any young women either. This woman, Hermione had seen before, arms wrapped around Draco's neck as they kissed for all of the world to see on the cover of the Daily Prophet last summer.

Once she had realized who the woman was, she felt a flush of anger rise all over her body. She was inching forward more and more trying to listen in to their conversation. She almost thought she could make out her own name come out of Draco's mouth.

We're they talking about her? She inched even closer as the rage took over.

Draco stilled all of the sudden and swiveled his head around with a smirk looking directly at her, through the cloak. He couldn't possible see her though, could he? She looked behind her to make sure he wasn't looking at someone else but it was very clear she had been caught.

She backed away and turned, rushing towards the exit, passing Ginny who was having a beer with Padma and Blaise. She opened the door abruptly, effectively giving the poor doorman a heart attack as she fled down the streets.

Making it down to the alley behind the pub she rested her back against the stone and ripped the invisibility cloak off, shoving it into her bag.

She felt the jealousy coursing through her veins, she was angry and wanted to blow something up. Why was he on a date with another witch, and talking about her? She wanted to be sick.

She planned to storm back to the castle and destroy everything of his in her dorm when a large warm body snuck up on her and pinned her against the wall firmly.

"I thought that was you darling." he said as he kissed her deeply while she struggled against him, trying to knee him in the leg. "I could smell your perfume, guess the cloak only gets you so far. Was that you on the trail behind me as well?"

"You bastard!!" She yelled as she tried to push him away. It was to no avail though. He grabbed her tiny hands and pushed them down as he continued to kiss her.

"Now, now my little witch, what did I tell you about trusting me now that we are together..."

"I would trust you if you didn't keep secrets! And I know that girl is one of your lovers from the summer!" She hissed at him.

"I would almost be upset with you if I wasn't enjoying your jealousy so much." He whispered against her neck.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER!!" She yelled.

Draco sighed into her chest deeply and then slowly lifted his eyes to meet hers. He let go of her hands and then grazed her cheek softly.

"You ruined my surprise but I must say I'm not disappointed by this new side of you." He smiled and then continued. "You see Lucille has a large property to sell in Diagon Alley and I've put in an offer."

"What kind of property." Hermione seethed.

"An apartment building.." he said looking at her meaningfully.

"For...?"

"Well I figured if I'm going to convince you to live with me after school, it would be easier if we could live close to your friends as well. We could rent to Harry and Ginny, Theo and Katya and whoever else wants cheap rent in a prime location on Diagon.

"Wait... are you...?" She started but he slipped a finger over her lips.

"My darling... will you please move in with me?" He wrapped his hands around the sides of her face and searched her eyes with a smile etched on his face.

She was frozen...

"Please." He asked placing kisses all over her face and neck. "You are the singularly most important person in my life and I want you with me... everyday."

She stared gawking at him for a long moment as he stroked her face.

"Actually, I won't take no for an answer. Even if I have to drag you and your stuff there from Scotland." He whispered into her hair. "You are going to live with me."

"But we have only been together for a few months. Doesn't it feel a bit soon?" She whispered back.

"No... because I love you."

"I love you too." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. ".. and it won't be a fight either, because my answer is yes." she laughed as he lifted her into a smothering embrace.

They held on to each other for a few moments in the cold until he broke the silence.

"You have no idea how pleased I am to hear that." He then slowly plunked her back down onto the ground and she felt empty with the loss of his warmth. "Although, dragging you there could have been fun too... so am I allowed to go back and seal the deal or are you going to continue to be a brat."

"I'll allow it." She huffed as they turned around.

"Oh? You will allow it, will you? Gods you are in dire need of a proper spanking." He growled as he pinched her bum.

•

"He what!!" Harry and Ginny said in unison the next morning.

"He bought an apartment building so that we won't be separated after school. He is going to rent only to Hogwarts graduates."

"Will he be living there too?" Asked Harry.

"Yes Harry, in fact he and I will be living together." She said softly.

"He asked you to live in with him? That's fast." Harry snorted.

Hermione brushed off his comment and the three of them headed off to breakfast together. The girls excitedly talked about the new building over pancakes as Harry sat silently beside them, contemplatively .

As soon as they headed off towards their first class, Harry caught up to Hermione and stopped her.

"So... the two of you are really serious then?" He asked.

"Yes, we are serious. Trust me this had been almost as weird for me as it has been for you." She smiled.

"I doubt that..." he sighed. "... but as long as your happy and he isn't imperusing or put you under a dark pure blood magic love potion thing I will do my best to.... support it..."

"He hasn't drugged me, and I appreciate your support." she playfully threw a punch at his arm but he caught it and then tugged her in for a classic Harry hug.

"Just checking..." he said as he pulled away looking down at her again. "You know I only care about your well being Hermione's. Anyways I will see you later I'm DADA."

"See you later."

He then pivoted down the corridor until he was out of sight.

•

After Ancient Runes, Hermione and Draco we're finally alone during potions class. They had reached a brewing point where the Felix would need two weeks to ferment untouched and un-observed, meaning they were stuck brewing little odds and ends for the hospital wing that Madame Pomfrey required.

"I hope you don't think that your actions the other night are going... unpunished." Draco said smoothly as he leaned into her back resting both his hands in front of her as she dropped some eucalyptus oil into the potion.

"I would never think such a thing." she said as she slowly pushed her backside into his lap.

He breathed in sharply at the contact of his member against her bottom, moving away slowly to hide his reaction behind the work bench. He glowered at her.

She smiled and turned back to the potion, adding some mint root and switching her stirs counter clockwise. She then felt him press a note into her hand.

"I'm right here." She joked as she opened it away from any eyes that might see it.

Even though it was encoded she was always wary of his little notes from the sheer obscenities within their folds. She sighed and wandlessly charmed her spoon to stir automatically as she opened the paper.

—-

I may have made love to you once, but now it's time to fuck you like the little tease you are. I will have you tonight... whether you like it or not.

—-

She blushed to oblivion as she slipped the note into her pocket and then looked at him from the corner of her eye.

He was casually adjusting the heat on his potion without even a glancing her direction, the absolute image of non chalance.

"Scared Granger?" He said quietly, as if he were asking her to pass the newts eyes.

"Of what." She said, knowing the effect of those words against his threats. Her stomach twisted as she felt his energy change beside her. 

He licked his bottom lip and then clenched his jaw as one of his hands tightened against the workbench. He wanted to discipline her right now on the floor in the middle of potions class.

She tried not to laugh at him but failed, attracting his dark gaze to leer over at her.

"Your just making it worse for yourself later." He whispered as he ran a finger secretly up to the hem of her skirt.

She tried not to be affected by his callused fingers on her soft skin but shivered and tightened her legs together in response.

"Mhmm. That's more like it." He said dangerously as he removed his hand from her leg and continued on with his work.

Thank gods they were at the back of the classroom.

•

Her friends were all laughing and chatting through dinner but she was hardly paying them any mind. Draco was staring at her from across the room and she felt like she was already being fucked from the dirty grin across his face as he suggestively licked some mashed potato off his fork.

What she wanted that tongue to do to her...

She finished her dinner early and headed back to her dorm, avoiding the knowing looks from Ginny and Annie, as she lied to Harry telling him she wasn't feeling well.

She shut her door behind her. Draco had quidditch practice and wouldn't be free for a few hours, so she attempted to busy herself, studying and tidying up her room for a while.

When she got tired of that she opened her wardrobe and rummaged through her things trying to pick the perfect outfit.

She transformed her lace undergarments into a Slytherin green, applied the charm to her hair to give it the desired bed head look and then put on Draco's favourite plaid skirt with a v-neck shirt.

Hermione realized she was shaking and took small sip of firewhiskey to calm her nerves. He was so unpredictable, the adrenaline he administered to her system was like a drug taking over the wheel.

She wondered if all girls were this anxious around their own boyfriends, he always had her on the edge of her comfort zone, where she preferred to be if she was being honest.

She didn't want to wait any longer, but he hadn't fucked her like this yet so she was also apprehensive.

'Tap'

Hermione's head shot up.

Draco was staring at her through the window with a serial killer expression on his face. That should have turned her off... but it didn't unfortunalty.

She hesitated briefly, but opened the latch as he swept in and turned to lean his broom against the wall. He was in full quidditch gear and was breathing heavily with messy hair and wild wolffish eyes staring into hers like she was a small country bunny he was about to devour.

He quickly cast a powerful silencio wandlessly without breaking eye contact and hit the lights. The moonlight was shining off his features as he prowled.

She took a shaky step back as he inched towards her, stalking her, hunting her. He slowly took his gloves off and threw them to the floor.

"Tell me Granger... what am I punishing you for?" He rasped.

"For... not trusting you." she said bashfully as she walked backwards around the bed.

"And?..." he said warning.

"And... what?" she asked as he followed her.

"And for giving me a hard on in class today. That was very, very naughty... what should we do about that!" Draco backed her into a corner and grasped her firmly around the neck, staring into her eyes dangerously.

"I think I know exactly how I'm going to tame my little Lion tonight." He pressed his lips into hers and stole her breath away as he picked her up and slammed her harshly into the wall.

She was already so turned on, she could feel herself soaking her panties already. He wrenched her shirt down to stare at her lace clad breasts.

"You look so fucking sexy in green Granger." He said against her lips. He then spun them around and chucked her easily into the pillows ripping off her skirt and shirt in two fluid motions. She tried to recover and get up but he rested a knee on her back so she was pinned on her stomach into the bed. He then bound her hands together with his wand.

"Does that feel good?" he asked, holding down her wriggling body.

She twisted her wristsaround and then nodded into the pillows.

"Good because this won't."

He then wrenched her over so she was bending over his lap and he slapped her arse with force.

She gasped at the sting of his palm but then felt his fingers slipping down between her legs and connecting to her pleasure. She keened against him and rolled her hips.

"Your such.. a little... whore. You are soaking your panties already aren't you? Are you ready for me now Granger?"

She cried out as he disciplined her with his palm over and over and over again.

"You were a very bad little witch and you are going to get it... now... tell me how much you want it...TELL ME." He roared.

'SMACK'

"Yes I want it! Please Draco!" She whined, her cheeks were stinging from the contact of his hand but she was entirely turned on by the sensation.

Hechuckled darkly. "Good girl. You know I love it when you beg. It pleases me." He then lifted her off his lap and shoved her onto her stomach again with his hand on her head pushing it into the pillows.

He then lifted her hips so her arse was in the air. Her hands were still tied behind her back and she wriggled in anticipation as he ripped her lace knickers down to her knees.

She could suddenly feel his tongue lapping at her clit as he moaned into her.

"Fuck yes!" she cried.

"I'm going to try something new and I need you to relax." he mumbled as he continued licking.

She nodded as he rested both hands on her cheeks, spreading them apart.

Suddenly she could feel his tongue sliding towards her anus.

"What are you doing!!" She burst out.

"Trust me for once will you?"

"Okay..." she said as she tried relaxed her tensed muscles and threw her blushing face into the sheets.

He licked her tight hole gently, adjusting her to the feeling before inserting a finger just a little bit as she signed in the strange new pleasure.

"That feels good." She whispered as he stood and lifted her up to standing. 

"I know, and it will only get better." he then untied her wrists from her back and slung them around one of the bedposts so that she was rested against it.

"Now I'm going to fuck you darling. If you want to stop, now is the time."

She smirked at him while he started to rub himself against her.

"Are we in class again Draco?" She laughed.

He chuckled humourlessly at her attempt at teasing him and then slid his hand down the front of her body and to her clit.

She rested her head against his shoulder pads as he continued his ministrations, his hair was dangling on her neck as he sucked an earlobe into his mouth.

With his other hand he slid the head of his cock against her entrance and rubbed it back and forth and back and fourth to collect her wetness over his shaft before he plunged into her, causing her to gasp and wrap her hands around her restraints.

"Now Granger, tell me you are sorry for being such a damn brat." He taunted as he railed her into the post and relentlessly pinched her clit with his thumb and finger.

"I... I'm sorry for being a... fuck!" She cried as she felt his throbbing member enter her again harshly. He seemed to instinctively know the spot to aim for inside of her and she laughed in pleasure as he wrapped an arm around her chest and pinched her nipple, biting down on her neck possessively.

"Harder!!" She yelled, and he picked up the pace with his fingers, rubbing her clit and thrusting his dick further and further inside of her. He stopped tweaking her nipples and dipped a thumb lightly into her other hole.

She loved the way it felt already. He was effectively hitting three separate areas of pleasure and she was crumpling into his body as she heaved and cried out in almost painful amounts of ecstasy.

He railed into her over and over as he stuck his thumb just a bit deeper and then she came undone all around both his hands and his cock.

"FUCKKKKKKK!!"

They orgasmed together in beautiful synchronicity as he spilled his seed into her, trembling through the exertion.

He then whipped his wand out and undid her restraints, moving her over to the bed as he sat her in his lap and held her against his body.

"I fucking love you so much." He cooed as he pushed her into the sheets and wrapped his warm clothed body around hers. "You are such a dirty girl."

"I think I just had three separate orgasms at the same time." She said in a muffled voice from beneath him.

"There are more to come my naughty minx, we will each have to many to count but the end of the night. "

"Ugh I'm too exhausted!" She moaned.

"You always say that..." He laughed as he turned and kissed her deeply. "You are such a liar."

"Yes. I. Am..." she said running hand down his stomach.


	26. See Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets jealous. Ginny, Annie and Hermione have a girls night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this chapter but I hope you like it.

"Just try it... don't be such a snob Malfoy.."

Draco, Daphne and Ginny we're heading out of charms towards the library. Ginny was trying to persuade him to try a Dorito after he teased her for her strange muggle snack but he was avoiding it like the dragon pox.

"I don't want your poisonous chips Weasley!" Draco huffed as he quickened his pace. He had been in a rather sour mood lately.

Hermione had ignored him nearly completely over the past couple weeks save for the classes they shared and he was hardly taking it well.

She was spending all of her time working on the Herbology project, which left her with that slimy git Benny more often than not.

Draco had acted out in a jealous fit when he saw Benny's arm wrapped around her shoulder in the library a couple weeks back and had hexed him out of his chair. After that, Hermoine had lost it and told him that she couldn't focus on her schoolwork and his godsdamn ego at the same and needed space to focus onset studies.

With this miserable time apart, he, Ginny and Daphne has become rather friendly over their shared love of gossip and quidditch.

"They are actually rather good Draco." Daphne said as she slipped another chip into her mouth.

"I'm not hungry." He muttered.

Ginny smirked and put the chips back into her bag. "Gods you are so boring when your brooding."

"I AM NOT BROODING!! I just want to hex your stupid cousins balls off for spending more time with MY girlfriend than me." He sighed as he realized his own theatrics in that last statement.

"He gets like this. It's an only child symptom I presume, they are used to getting what they want, when they want." Daphne chuckled as Draco gave her a warning look.

"Well, Benny will certainly be willing to take your place if you scare her away with your abundant jealousy." Ginny laughed.

"Do you still want to live in the apartment building or not ladies. I have no issue removing your names from the list." Draco threatened. 

"You can take my name off the list but..." Ginny brushed her long wavy hair over her shoulder sassily. "I would take Hermione with me."

The girls spilt off into the other direction as Draco fumed, storming off to go stalk his girlfriend from the stacks in the library. He knew here schedule and habits like the back of his hand.

For example... Tuesday's at lunch if it was sunny and she had on her lucky necklace she would be at the grassy knoll by the forest. If she didn't have her necklace however she would pick a spot near the courtyard. Then if it wasn't sunny she would pick a spot by the fireplace in the library. He was plotting other ways to track her movements, but those weren't ready quite yet.

He glided in through the entrance and headed down the potions isle, idly grazing the spines against his forefinger as he snuck a peek at her through the spaces between shelves.

Her hair was in a bun and she was compulsively tapping her quill on her leg as she stared into the pages of her book. When she tapped her quill like that he knew she had skipped breakfast.

He wasn't stalking... just investigating to make sure she didn't get into any trouble or that any wizards dare to come near her other than the sodding partners she was forced into contact with.

Since she usually skipped meals he decided to keep food for her in his bag, anything from nuts to apples to muffins. Today he had stocked a large chocolate chip cookie which she generally appreciated when it was her time of the month.

Not that he tracked that...

She was alone this time so he decided it was safe to approach her. He made his way through the tables, chairs and stacks, dropping down next to her.

She didn't look up as he joined her so he brushed a finger gently down her arm.

"Benny cut it out we have work to do."

"Benny??!" He nearly shouted. Madame Pince shushed him so hard she nearly popped the large vein on her forehead.

"Oh, sorry Draco it's you." She said vaguely and almost with a disappointment.

"Oh, just me?" He replied harshly.

"What do you want, you know I'm busy right now." She said as she glared at him.

"Well I came to say 'Hi' because I miss you, but apparently you would prefer for me to be some other tall blonde." He huffed as he got out of his chair. "If Benny has laid a finger on you again I swear to Merlin he will be a dead man."

"As charming as I find your jealously Draco.." she said sighing. "...it's time for you to go now.

He was about to turn away but still couldn't leave her hungry, no matter what a witch she was being. He grabbed the large cookie from his satchel and placed it in front her noticing her eyes softening a bit before she looked up at him.

"I just miss you okay?"

"Thank you for the cookie... but I can't tackle your issues along with my project at the same time."

"One kiss. To remind you how good it is." he gently sat back down beside her and placed his hand over her cheek. "It's been a week and a half you know. I think you might even enjoy it."

She gave him a cold stare but as he moved slowly to place his soft lips on hers but he felt her melt against his touch anyways. He then took his other hand and placed it around her waist and pressed her small warm body against his relishing the feeling he had been missing so long.

He knew, since they were soulmates, that she had to feel discomfort at being away from him despite her blatant shunning of him at the moment. He gently caressed the finger that had the green ring still adorning it.

Suddenly, she was sighing in pleasure as he swiped his tongue against hers, it was an inappropriate kiss for such a public place but neither of them were complaining. She deepened the kiss as he delicately stroked her knee, one of her favorite spots he had noted and he was starting to feel the familiar heat gather between them.

Then a quiet cough came from behind him, jolting her from his embrace.

Longbottom stood looking awkwardly at the pair. "Sorry to interrupt but everyone will be here soon... so we should really get to work Hermione."

Draco wanted to Avada him right there but sighed, reluctantly letting her go as she turned back to her schoolwork.

"Yes... yes of coarse." She said quickly as she smoothed out her shirt and hair, looking sheepishly at the few first years in the corner giggling at them.

"I'll see you at dinner." Draco whispered in her ear giving her a quick kiss before heading off.

He bumped into Benny as he was exiting the library and glared at him mutinously, hoping that he would heed his silent warning.

•

She wasn't at dinner that night. Neither was Benny nor any of her other partners for the project, they usually moved to the head dorms when they skipped dinner, so there was no point waiting around.

He grumbled as Pansy and Daphne tried to include him in their discussion but he wasn't really listening. 

When Draco got back to his common room, Theo and Blaise were working on Transfiguration by the fire. He smoothly landed in his favorite armchair and summoned his fire whiskey. He quickly transfigured his quill to a glass and his pillow into a footstool as he rested his head back in defeat.

Blaise quirked his eyebrows "Someone is showing off."

"It's first year nonsense." Draco snarked as he glared daggers into the roaring fire. He took a sip of the cinnamon liquid and let it burn down his throat.

"Trouble on the home-front?" Blaise enquired his elbows rested on his knees. He eyed Draco curiously as the blonde stared reverently into the crystal glass of his own creation.

Theo chuckled"Oh yes, that would be Draco code for trouble. He then picked up a paper weight and transformed it into his is own glass as he magiked the firewhiskey to gently smack Draco in the head and then zoom over to his side.

"Watch where your levitating... knob." Draco spat as he rubbed his forehead."

"Has everyone mastered transformation except for me?" Blaise snarked. He then grabbed his own quill from the table and attempted to transfigured his own glass. Theo snickered as Blaise looked furiously at the tiny misshaped tumbler he had enchanted.

Draco broke out into a smirk as he watched his friend glare at his miniature cup "Well well. It's just your size, excellent work."

"Your mother could know all about my size." Blaise laughed jokingly. "Where is she by the way?"

"Like I would ever tell you after your ghastly attempt at flirting, DURING my birthday." Draco drawled. "It's a wonder anyone goes to bed with you."

"You've gone to bed with me." Blaise winked as he took a teeny sip from his teeny glass.

"Only occasionally without clothes." Theo chimed in.

Draco sighed as he ran a finger through his hair. "Only ever with clothes. Unlike you, Theo."

"Enough about that." Theo sat back and crossed his large legs together brushing a curley brown strand from his face languidly. "Now what is going on with you and Hermione. You are absolutely miserable. Is she still mad at you for the little incident?"

"I understand why she has to spend time with Benny, but I want to banish him to the bottom of the Great Lake every time I see them together. If it's not him, Alexi is hanging around, and if it's not Alexi then some other wanker is hanging around. Or you... tosser."

Theo put his hands up in the air and leaned against the arm of the couch in dramatic surrender. "No worries with me mate. Maybe after you and Katya are gone we will reconnect after your death but not for years yet."

"So... quite literally over my dead body." Draco sighed as he got up. He then drained his liquid and transfigured his glass back to a quill."I'm going to bed."

"Alone?" Blaise laughed.

Draco glared at him "Alone!”

•

When Draco opened his door, the cats were snuggled together nestled into the pillows.

They had grown quite a bit over the weeks and he had noticed that Ollie was definitely the cool calm and collected type, where as Bijou was the wild, untamed and passionate one.

They had made friends with the whole of Slytherin and Gryffindor house and were often found getting pets from whoever they could in the common rooms.

He was glad they had chosen to sleep here tonight as he pulled out some Arithmancyhomework and joined them on the cushy bed. Before he could start reading though, Bijou stepped on top of him and kneeded his chest. Her claws dug into his flesh, but he didn't care.

"Well at least someone missed me." He laughed as he kissed her on the head and gave her little scratches. With a Hermione sized hole in his heart, he held the kitten close and got under the blankets to try and sleep but it didn't

come easy.

She couldn't possibly ignore him when they were living together.

Two more blasted months and she would be his forever, whether she knew it or not. Soulmates were soulmates. It was inevitable.

• Friday •

Hermione finally made it to her dorm with Benny from the library at 11pm. She said goodnight to him and then zombie walked to her dorm passing a snoring Harry, Dean and Ron. The boys had books and parchment littered all over the surrounding area, it was pleasing to see her boys showing the dedication and discipline she had never been able to force from them in previous years.

When she got to her chambers, she changed into the warmest jumper and sweatpants she could find after spending the whole night in the freezing library.

She had just flopped onto the bed and was ready to fall asleep, when she heard a knock at the door.

She groaned and heaved herself up. She opened the door and saw Annie and Ginny smirking at her.

"There you are! Finally!" Ginny squealed. She pushed past Hermione, without asking permission and walked to her bathroom where she kept her bottle of fire-whiskey. "Now why are you torturing your poor handsome lover? He is completely miserable without you you know."

Hermione waved a hand at her dismissively and brushed it off. "I saw him today, he's totally fine."

"I need a drink." Annie declared. "I haven't had any fun lately, I feel like all I do it work on Herbology and Transfigiration. Luckily Theo has been more than generous offering to help me with me homework. He is also incredibly handsome."

"Careful with that one he is a handful." Hermione managed a laugh as Ginny pushed a glass into her hand.

"I want to propose a toast, to getting absolutely trashed and talking shite!" Cried Ginny.

Hermione groaned reluctantly as they clinked their glasses and drank deeply, the stress from their week melting into a smokey abyss of the single malt.

Ginny sighed gratefully as she tilted her head up and closed her eyes, enjoying the liquor taking hold. "Oh fuck! I needed that. The pressure of being team captain along with all of my other classes has been entirely overwhelming. I can't wait until school is over."

"Yes maybe then I can finally give Draco the massive amount of attention he requires." Hermione snorted. "Just kidding... I'll be working 80 hour weeks in the Auror program."

"Just take another sip." whispered Annie. "It will make all your magical problems magically disappear."

...A few hours later the girls had silenced the room and were blaring music while they danced and raided Hermione's closet. While looking for a dress to steal, Ginny had stumbled upon the piles of lingerie that Draco had bought hermione, even worse though, Annie had found the letters she had hidden in her trunk.

"What do they say?" She asked in confusion. "Did he seriously ask you about the weather or will one decoding spell show me the filth that is hiding underneath. Yes... Theo taught me that one."

"Dooooon't!!!" Hermione whined as she reached for them. Unfortunalty, Ginny picked up on it and with a gleeful expression she blocked her, yelling to Annie to read it out loud.

"Revealio!" Annie recited as she squinted down at the note drunkenly.

Hermione's face went bright red as she tried harder to get the note from Annie. "Oh my gods.... Draco is going to kill me, and then he is going to kill you. Don't read it." She smacked her face into her hand in shame as Annie started...

—

H

I've already made a plan for Alexi's death after I saw you talking with him today. Trust me nobody will miss him. Also when you fucked me in the cupboard earlier and then didn't let me finish like the cunt you are I decided that I'm going to get you back for that tonight. I always know where you are. So don't avoid any dark corners. You are getting it good, can't decide which hole I'm going to use yet but I can guarantee, one of us is going to like it.

D

—-

Ginny gawked. "Merlins balls. You two are sick."

"To be honest that's the last one I've received in a while." Hermione said sadly as she got off the bed and poured herself another glass.

"That is so... wow." Annie breathed. "Guess we haven't really caught up since you two actually started dating. Things have escalated substantially."

"You're telling me. Ugh he kissed me the other day in the library and I just wanted to jump him right there but I'm still so mad at him for being a prat to Benny that I just couldn't bring myself to give in completely. Suddenly with all this firewhiskey, it's starting to sound like a good idea. Should I send him a little note?" Hermione giggled cheekily.

"Gods yes!" Cried Ginny. "We can help!"

"I'm only agreeing to this under the influence, for the record." Hermione said as she grabbed a piece of parchment from her side table. "Now, go get your brothers owl!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Ginny and Draco becoming friends, I always find their natural banter funny in other fictions and wanted to include it somehow. If you have made it this far leave a comment or kudos if you like it! As always, excuse my horrendous grammar.


	27. Eureka (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brunch and smut.

After Ginny had told him about the secret map months prior, Draco had decided to make one of his own, it took a lot of time and patience. The magic was old and finicky pure blood wizardry, so it was tedious but easy enough to complete. If Black has done it as a schoolboy than so could he.

He finally completed the last of the wards and charms on the new map during Friday evening, then watched as Hermione's name stayed within the library for hours with her Herbology group. He cursed Benny's name, as it was looming beside her as usual.

Draco had planned on intercepting Hermione as she headed to the dorms that night but was lulled to sleep accidentally by Bijou's rhythmic purring.

"Shit..." he cursed when he woke up with a start. Hopefully he hadn't missed her...

He reached for the map, slowly shuffling Ollies sleeping corpse off of the delicate paper, the cat was always sleeping on his assignment papers and supplies. He then tapped the parchment twice and murmured his secret password.

Opening it hurriedly, he searched for the section with the library but Hermione was not there, nor was anyone else. What time was it anyways? He glanced at his clock and saw that it was nearly 1:30 in the morning. So she must be in her dorm.

Tracing the corridor to the third floor, his gaze entered Gryffindor common room and roamed over to Hermione's chamber.

Surely enough there was her name, along with Ginny and Annie. Sometimes they slept in the same room but not very often. So he assumed Ginny had coerced Hermione into drinking with her after her library session.

He chuckled as he saw their names wriggling around on the page.

'Tap'

Pig, the Weasleys little owl had appeared at the window. Silly name for an owl really, Draco had thought to himself.

The wind chill barrelled in as he opened the door and the owl's tiny shaking foot outstretched as Draco undid the note.

—

D

Thanks for the cookie earlier. It's funny though... I'm still hungry.

H

—

He chuckled to himself. Was he getting drunken owled right now?

—

H

I was just thinking about about you pet. Did you finally realize you miss me?

D

—

D

I miss your large cock. Couldn't say I miss you, jealous PRAT.

H

—

H

Liar, and I'm going to show you what a liar you are. I'm coming over in 2 minutes and your friends have exactly till then to clear the room. I expect the window open and you on the bed. Or else.

D

—

•

Ginny and Annie gasped laughing as she read the last note out to them.

"Wait is he serious?" Annie asked.

"You two better go now." She sighed as she got up and unlocked the window.

"You better cast one large silencio witch. I know how loud you two can be when you forget." Ginny chided. "Especially when you haven't spent 'time' together in weeks."

"How do you know it's been weeks...." Hemiome scathed.

"Draco is easier to read than most anyone I know. Sexual frutstration is written all over his face... anyways... Annie, why don't we go to your dorm in Hufflepuff so we don't have to know what's going on above us..."

With that the two girls headed out and left Hermione to stumble to the wardrobe put something sexy on and run to the bathroom to freshen up.

BANG.

She looked at herself in the mirror and took one last sip of whiskey before baring her semi nude body to the dorm. She could see her white blonde lover entering her room.

Draco stood there staring at her like she was a goddess. He didn't looks angry or carnivorous. He looked relieved. His eyes grazed along her body as he dimmed the lights and began to undress himself.

"Come her darling. I missed you." He whispered gently as he slid under the covers and opened the blankets to invite her in.

She wasn't expecting this Draco tonight, she barely knew what to do with him. Had she been unfair all these weeks? Had she been ignoring him? It hadn't been easy for her but all she was focused on was her studies.

"Your letters sounded much more threatening than this." She said suspiciously as she gestured to him on the bed.

"How else was I supposed to get your friends to leave?" Draco questioned as he sat up and tugged her into his arms.

"I just missed you love, the sex can wait for all I care." He gave her a tight squeeze and she could feel his hard smooth muscles tense around her. She locked her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly. As he rubbed her tense shoulders with his long fingers.

"I missed you too." She sighed as he gently placed her on her back into the pillows and laid his head into her chest. "Also how did you know my friends were here? We're you stalking me again?"

"Maybe...." he breathed into her skin.

"Have I told you how needy you are?" She giggled as she knitted her fingers through his messy windblown hair and rested her head against the pillows.

"Is that that why you torture me so?"

"I don't do it on purpose.... I just have ambitions. This is one of the more difficult projects I've ever worked on and unfortunatelyfor us, we have hit a metaphorical wall of sorts."

"Your ambition is one of the things I love most about you, never change that. Just take me with you, don't leave me in your dust."

"How do you know we will even make it after school?" She sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. "I mean what will stop you from finding some rich attractive heir from France or Denmark while I am working 100 hours a week as an Auror."

He lifted his gaze to hers and rested his chin on her chest. "I could never love someone the way I love you."

"You are young, you don't know that." She said softly.

"I know it, just trust me won't you?" He said as he gazed at her knowingly.

"Okay." She smiled blushing.

•

The next morning Draco finally ravaged Hermione over and over until she finally told him she needed to work, they got up, showered and dressed then headed out of her dorm.

Harry and Ginny waved them over from the couches near the fire and invited them to Butcher and Barrel for mimosas and eggs Benedict, something that was far to complicated to be served at Hogwarts by the elves.

"I can't I have to work." Hermione sighed.

"If you don't come I will put a binding spell on you, literally throw you over my shoulder and carry you all the way to Hogsmead." Draco said cooly.

"... come on Hermione, you are working yourself to the bone. You need to take a break." Harry said with his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Pleeeeeeaaaasseee!!??" Ginny whined as she tugged at her sweater.

"Fine... fine but this does not get to turn into a pattern." She sighed. "Let me grab my coat."

•

"... so how is the Felix Felicis potion doing?" Harry asked curiosly. "You better steal me some for my birthday Hermione, I think I would quite enjoy doing that again."

"Well it is Slugghorn's class and I wouldn't expect anything less from the man himself, so may as well take a bit for ourselves should we ever need it." Hermione said offhandedly as she slipped her knife through the runny yolk and hollandaise sauce.

Hermione was quiet during their little outing. She only spoke when someone else asked her a question, but once they were satisfied with her answer and carried on, her brain would be lost to Herbology once more.

They were so close to the finish line she could taste it, but something was missing. She was twisting her ring around her finger in thought when Suddenly she heard her name again...

"Hermione?"

"What?" she replied hastily, throwing her thoughts back to her friends.

"I said...." replied Draco chuckling. "That I thought for the summer before your Auror Training and my Curse breaking apprenticeship, that we could go to Monico to visit my mother. She has been asking about you. There's plenty of space for your friends to join as well!"

"I'm already there!" Cried Ginny.

"Yes that... sounds..." she stopped abruptly as a thought entered her brain.

She turned her head to look at the infused liquids behind the bar and rested her eyes on a bottle that she had noticed a dozen times, but hadn't registered.

"Well? What do you think?" Draco said squeezing her hand.

" I'm sorry... I have to go! Harry... did Neville say where he was going?" She said jumping out of her seat.

"Ya he's with Susan Bones at the Hogshead... what's going on? Where are you going? We're not finished yet." Harry remarked as he motioned for her to sit back down.

"I'll erm. Tell you later." She managed. She then purchased the liquid behind the bar that had caught her eye and rushed to meet Neville.

"BYE!?" Draco yelled angrily from the table as she ran.

•

Hermione sped into the Hogshead with the bottle in hand and located Neville at the back of the busy pub. She ran over to him and slammed it down on the table.

"Bloody hell Hermione!!" He nearly fell from his seat in shock as she stared triumphantly down at him. "What is this?"

"Monicker plant..." she said smiling. "Tell me Neville. What are the three properties of Monicker?

He sat there contimplavily. "It keeps naetelium from over growing, it regulates sodium and..."

"And... it consumes acid..." Hermione whispered.

"It does but only three fluid ounces an hour."

"It's a good thing then that matured Gillyweed promotes a super absorbing reaction. All we would need is one sample from Fisher's store and we can start production and replication immediately."

"And... we win?? We win!" Neville shouted as he jumped up and grabbed Hermione around her waist and jumped up and down. "You really are the brightest witch of our age Hermione!"

"Hey!! Are we still on a date or should I just head out." Susan said as her face turned red.

Neville stammered awkwardly looking at Hermione and then dropped her abruptly stammering at his date.

"I'm leaving, don't worry. Neville? Why don't you owl the others that the puzzle is solved and we will see each other next class to compete our project!" Hermione's stated.

"Done." He said quickly.

She then headed out the door and started walking back to her friends.

When she re- entered the pub she saw Draco glowering into his eggs as Ginny and Harry comforted him. Ginny had a hand over his as she talked soothingly to him and Harry was awkwardly patting him on the shoulder.

"Oh look, she's back." said Draco sulkily as she swiftly returned to their table.

Hermione then kneeled uncharacteristically into the booth and grabbed Draco's face, kissing him violently in front of a room full of people.

"Get a room!" She heard someone yelling in the background.

"SHUT UP!" Ginny yelled at the stranger off in the corner. "But do in fact get a room. Since when are you the public display of affection couple anyways?" She said, oozing sarcasm, clearly thinking of their many many public displays of affection ever since the historical Quidditch match.

"Yes, the very picture of discretion..." Harry laughed as they continued to watch the two snog themselves silly right in front of them.

"I did it..." she whispered against his lips. "... and it's all because of you and the 12th century book you brought me from your library."

"You solved it?" Draco asked, his hair was still disheveled and his face was still flushed from her sudden amorousness.

"YES!" She squealed.

"Does that mean I finally get my girlfriend back?" He smiled endearingly.

"No way Malfoy. She was ours first!" Harry shouted as Ginny snickered into his shoulder.

"You had her for years Potter!! Shove off already!!" Draco shot back.

He turned back to Hermione and rested his forehead against hers. "Now finish your breakfast and enjoy the mimosa because you aren't seeing your friends again until Monday morning."

There wasn't any hint of humour behind his eyes and Hermione knew he was dead serious.

"You two are dispicable." Ginny shook her head and gulped back her mimosa. "I think we will be leaving now, before this innocent brunch becomes even more graphic."

•

Hermione exited her bathroom and strutted into her dorm with a dark navy lacey set Draco had bought her, along with some thigh high stockings.

When she looked over at the wine he had brought, she also saw a bowl of whip cream and chocolate covered strawberries sitting on a tray.

"What are those for?" She laughed as he picked up the bowl of whipping cream.

"Well.... you take a finger full." He said slowly as he walked slowly towards her holding her gaze. "... and you touch yourself where you want me to kiss you... like this."

He then trailed a line down her neck and lapped it up with his tongue as he pushed her into the bed.

"Or..." she said as she removed his boxers. " I could accidentally spill the whole bowl right here." She laughed as she scooped a large amount of cream onto his throbbing member.

He then gasped as she lowered down, licking at the base before wrapping her mouth around his head. Whipping cream was all over her face as she milked him greedily with her throat until he came explosively.

They then spent the next 40 hours exclusively fucking, eating, sleeping and cuddling. Draco had covered himself entirely in whipped cream and the sticky mess got everywhere but they hardly noticed.

They were high on each other after the time spent apart and little else seemed to matter.

• Monday •

"Don't go yet!" Draco ordered as Hermione tried to get ready for breakfast.

She then made a dash for the loo but was caught mid flight and slammed into her back into the bed. She was trapped there as he kissed her for the thousandth time that weekend. His lips crashed into hers and she fought him as he continued his way back down her jaw and neck.

"Once more. Just once more and then we can go to breakfast." He persuaded. "Don't make me tie you up again. Because I will."

She finally she gave in once he started kissing that little spot on the side of her hip that she liked. "I can't wait until we live together." She sighed as she ripped her knickers off and flung them to the floor.

"So you do actually still want to live with me? I was starting to wonder." He said as he slipped his tongue over her breast and suckled her nipple gently.

"Of coarse I do. Even though you can be a jealous arse. By the way, there are going to be a lot of men in the Auror department and you will just have to live with that fact and refrain yourself from acting out.

"Potter will be there. He's like a big golden cock- block to any lad that tries anything, I would know."

"Well he may not end up my partner. Remember that. I may end up stuck on missions with handsome burley men." She sighed as his face lowered to her stomach, peppering kisses down further and further.

"Sorry, what were you saying." He smirked as he ran a tongue along the inside of her thigh.

"What I'm saying... mmm." She groaned out in pleasure as he got closer to her center." Is that you will probably have to deal with these issues sooner rather than later and just trust me to take care of myself like I always have."

He languidly licked along her slit and wrapped his lips around her bud sucking gently just to hear her sigh before raising himself up to kiss her again.

"Your forgetting that I'm taking care of you now too." He bit her lip gently as he lined up his cock to her entrance. "... and nobody will touch you now that you are mine." He thrust into her wet pussy and started pounding into her slowly and deeply.

"Oh gods!" Hermione's moaned loudly as she felt him inside rubbing against her spot. "Right there... GODS."

"Your so wet.... what a good girl. Why don't you come for me?" He slid his grasp down from her wrists to her thigh and then moved his thumb over to slid along her bud.

At that she shuddered and wrapped her arms around his neck as she came violently around him, their orgasms rhythmically shattered around them like a beat of a drum, as always. He fell into a heap on top of her.

Before he could get up though she reached a hand down to stroke him again.

"Maybe just once more." She said gazing into his eyes mischievously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is officially dedicated to anyone who has made it this far! Thanks for reading!


	28. Clutter (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident occurs and Hermoine is hurt.

"So... you never answered me when I asked if you would like to come to Monico this summer. My mother moved there after the war and would like us to stay with her." Draco said as they left the common room.

"Your mother wants to meet me?" Hermione asked as they headed down the corridor to the dining hall.

"Of coarse, everyone in wizard Britain saw our little article and I told her we were serious, so naturally that would be the next step." He rolled his eyes as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Well... then I accept your invitation." She gave him a bright smile and he lowered his hand to squeeze her arse as they entered the hall. She swatted it away when she spotted Ron and Theo sitting with Blaise over in the corner.

Theo and Ron had become close lately and even though it was still a strange sight, Hermione joined and sat beside Ron as she took some apple cinnamon jam and added it to her toast.

"Where the hell have you been?" Theo glared at Draco as he sat next to Hermione.

"Uhhh.... well." Draco started awkwardly, looking over at Hermione.

"They haven't left her dorm in a few days." Ron snickered.

"Well at least we can remember a simple spell. You and your girlfriend forgot a silencing charm the other night and the whole common room heard you..." Hermione huffed indignantly.

"Sound familiar?" Ron questioned as he shoved a sausage suggestively into his mouth. "Remember how you two got found out?"

"You know... Ginny is vicious but I can be your worst nightmare." Hermione's threatened, sticking her wand into his leg.

"Let the poor girl eat Weasley, it sounds like she's only had sausage for days." Blaise chuckled until he received a hex to the face from Draco.

Hermione saw Daphne striding towards the table and hoped to Gods two female presences would put an end to the incessant banter. But she was wrong.

•

"Looks like we have a winner!" Professor sprout sang to the classroom.

"Although one group has solved it, the rest of you will still have until your N.E.W.T.S to attempt other methods."

Annie sighed as she went back to work giving Benny and Hermione a solid glare of jealousy.

"You four come with me." Professor sprout said. She led them to a brown garden shed Hermione had never seen before. It was her office apparently according to Luna.

Sprout sat them all down on a plushy brown couch in the earthy space and told them their new schedule for working with the team of reaserchers that would be arriving soon.

Hermione was trying to pay attention but was getting her hair tugged by a sneaky tentacular root that was looming above her.

"... so next week you will be trained on Merpeople communications andGryndelow defence. You will also learn the proper handling of Gillyweed and receive a rundown of the possible side effects."

"Side effects?" Neville whispered as he worried his upper lip.

"They will go over it all with you. Nothing serious," she said casually. "... just possible pain, permanent gills or sudden death. All fairly standard." Sprout smiled as she took a dead fly from a jar and fed it to her floating Venus traps.

"Sounds standard... " Hermione laughed sarcastically as she elbowed Luna, who looked at her blankly. "Erm so can we give you the names of the guest we plan on inviting?" She asked.

"Yes please, I will write them down now and reach out to their Professors to clear their schedules."

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione said when the teacher looked her over.

"Ah yes..." Sprout hummed. "...heard there were some strange happenings going on in the Senior wing. The whole floor is still cursed in my opinion, no matter what the Headmistress says."

Hermione blushed furiously, trying to ignore the dig to her boyfriend and the not so subtle suggestion that their relationship was derived of a curse.

Benny stifled a laugh from beside her but transitioned it smoothly into a cough once he caught her eyes flashing in his direction.

"Are those fleeting peskies bothering you again?" Luna asked Benny as he spluttered. She grabbed an odd copper scope from her bag and began inspecting him.

"No, just something stuck in my throat, I'm fine!" Benny lied.

Neville then said he would be bringing Susan bones, Benny said he would bring Ron and Luna said she would invite Ginny.

Sprout wrote the names down and then sent them off to harvest some Floof Flinging Flincher Flowers from greenhouse 4.

"I guess our reward for conquering the hard work is... more hard work?" Benny questioned as they trudged out the door.

•

"What happened to your hair darling."

Hermionejumped as Draco came out of nowhere in the corridor. Placing her hand over her erratic heart she gave him a funny look.

"How did you know where I was? I'm never in this greenhouse... and we got stuck with the Flincher Flower" she said unhappily.

"That explains the adornments of its pollen in your hair." He smiled as he started plucking the fluff from her waves.

"You didn't answer my question, how did you know I was here?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I was coming to collect some extra ingredients for the de- puncture potion we will be working on next class." He lied smoothly. Draco had been spying on Hermione less often but always checked where she was on the map when he was out of class or had a free period so he could accidentally bump into her. Two classes together wasn't enough.

Suddenly Ollie appeared by Draco's foot and gave him a swift nip to the back of his calf as if reprimanding him for his fib.

"Hello my dapper little man!" Said Hermione as she picked Ollie up and started walking down the corridor, stoking his soft black coat.

Draco followed her, staring daggers at his little kitten, who had stolen her attention. Ollie stared right back at him with a surprisingly smug look on his face for a cat, maybe It was just his imagination.

Hermione conveyed all the details she had just learned from Professor Sprout about their special classes as they headed off to lunch.

• Potions •

"We are finished with our Felix for the day Professor. Can we have a free period?"

Draco realized right away that if Hermione asked the same question to their Professor, they may have gotten off for the day, but Slughorn was not particularly fond of Draco so he sentenced both of them to more essential brewing for the hospital wing.

They had made nearly every potion that the wing had to offer now, including skele- grow, hiccup hijinx and tummy tonic.

Draco slinked over to her and shook his head.

"Well if we ever need a second career option, I suppose potioneer at Mungo's will be a viable back up choice." Hermione muttered with annoyance. "What does he want us working on today?"

"Dreamless sleep..." Draco rolled his eyes as he looked at her with his head tossed back in frustration. "Your favorite."

It was in fact not Hermione's favourite, it could rather be described as her very least favorite. Dreamless Sleep required stewed fairy feet, to chase the dreams away and she found it quite gruesome.

"Want me to go get them?" Draco said looking down at her.

"No I've got it, but you get to collect the spider silk next time." She replied with a laugh as she walked out the door, the store room was down the corridor and to the left.

Slughorn kept an absolute disaster of a cupboard, much to the chagrin of Hermione, she often found herself tidying and reorganizing jars as she searched for her ingredients. It only made sense that the mouse and frog livers be kept together she thought to herself as she switched it around.

She then got off the ladder and looked around to search for the dreaded fairy appendage section, they couldn't be missed since they looked like grey shriveled Barbie feet.

She finally spotted them amongst the powdered gnome teeth and reached for the jar, thinking it was close enough to not require a ladder. She stretched out her fingers but was barely able to graze the jar.

"Let me help Golden Girl!" Alexi appeared suddenly from behind her, smirking.

"Oh... thanks Alexi..." She said as he leaned into her closely and brushed her back with the back of his finger. Very subtle.

He entered her personal bubble a little to often when the opportunity presented itself.

"Just have to move over..... FUCK!!" Alexi hissed. A mouse had scurried over his knuckles as he reached for the jar causing him to accidentally rip the entire shelve off its hinges.

Everything flung from the fallen shelf and started crashing loudly to the floor as she tried to use an arresto momentum charm,but it all was happening too fast.

The last thing Hermione remembered was some large object slamming down on her head and then a blackness and dull pain washing over her.

•

"....uhhhnnn..." Hermione groaned as she awoke to a shockingly horrendous pain piercing her skull.

"Oh Gods! Hermione?? Are you awake?"

She could hear a monstrously loud voice entering her ear canal like a marching band and tried to open her eyes but gasped as the light shocked her back into submission.

"Don't." She breathed.

"You have to whisper Mr.Malfoy. Her recovery will be quicker with silence." Madame Pomfrey whispered lightly.

"I just need to know she's okay..." she recognized the voice as Draco's and reached out for him blindly through her pain.

He grabbed onto it hard and she shuddered at the cold shaking hand that she was now latched on to like a life line. She felt instantly better for some reason being connected to him.

"I'm okay." She mouthed with her eyes jammed shut. "What... happened."

"Don't worry about that dear, just get some more rest and we will be here to explain everything when you wake up."

She tried to fight as Madame Pomfrey slipped something down her throat but she didn't have the strength. The sweet liquid was suddenly thrusting her back into the warm quiet void she had just emerged from.

•

"... she died apparently, she was almost gone, but with the professional healer she managed to make it back to us." Whispered someone close by.

"Who is there." Croaked Hermione. She felt a black blindfold on her face that was blocking out the light.

"It's Ginny!" Her friend whispered excitedly.

"Move over!!" She could smell Draco's subtle cologne as she felt his warm lips on her knuckles. "Hermione... I was so scared I was going to lose you."

"What is happening?" She groaned as she felt the fabric on her face and tried to rip it off.

"No! Not yet, let me get the healer." She felt his hand wrap around her wrist and then rest it down by her side.

"You gave us quite a scare Hermione." She heard Harry say as his warm hand encompassed hers on the other side. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by the Hogwarts Express. Or perhaps as though I've been trampled by a pack of Centaurs." She gasped as a sharp pain stabbed through her brain again.

"Miss Granger?" She heard an unfamiliar voice say softly. "I am Healer Michaels, you were in an accident, do you remember being in the store room?"

"Did I break something?" She started to feel tears threaten as she tried to remember what had happened during her last potions class. Had she done something wrong?

"She heard an angry huff in the corner and started to panic."

"No, no you did your best to control the situation but accidentally had a rather large load of deadly nightshade break over your head." He said. She could feel him running a diagnostic along her body as he spoke.

"Am I going to be okay?"

"Well we weren't sure at first. Thanks to the quick thinking of young Malfoy he managed to get you to the hospital wing to Madame Pomfrey and then floo call me from her office to find out what to do. He saved your life in my opinion."

"Can I take my blindfold off now?"

"Certainly, as long as you feel up to it."

She removed the thick fabric and allowed her eyes to adjust as she looked around her. Draco looked exhausted and was practically on the bed with her, his hand latched around her ankle like a life line.

Harry and Ginny were both clasping her hand on her other side and she could see Ron and Dyani and Annie on the bed beside her all looking rather concerned.

"Well, Miss Granger I think my work here is done." Healer Michaels started walking away from the bed but Draco ran over to him and started whispering angrily to the man.

"What is that about?" Asked Hermione to Ginny.

"Ever since you nearly died, Draco won't leave you alone, he has us all doing shifts around the clock to make sure you are never by yourself. He's to scared to fall asleep and won't eat or drink anything. McGonagall tried to force him to go to his common room last night and he ended up nearly clobbering Alexi to death."

"What did Alexi do?" She asked in confusion.

"He brought a whole shelf down on you, a jar of deadly night shade literally killed you, but Malfoy wouldn't stop until you were breathing again. You would be dead if it wasn't for him." Harry said solemnly, squeezing her hand and giving her a solemn look.

"He heard the noise and found you unconscious, then literally accio'd a broom and flew you at top speed to the hospital wing after seeing the nightshade. It was impressive. The whole floor of classes saw as they came out of the classrooms to see what made the crash." Ron said as he got up and sat beside her.

"Alexi ran as fast as he could once he spotted the nightshade but Draco ran straight into the fire for you." Said Dyani. "He got a considerable amount on himself but wouldn't let me help, all he could think about was your safety."

"How long have I been here!" She asked Ginny as she looked over to see Draco angrily whispering to the healer still.

"Only two days, probably because Draco paid the best healer in the world to come to you from America. He managed to get him here within an hour of your arrival to the hospital wing. He wouldn't let the man heal him until you were sorted either." Ginny looked behind her to Draco and then back at Hermione. "Healer Michaels is insisting that you are perfectly fine and nearly recovered but Draco is having a fit about him leaving."

Hermione got up and tried to get off the bed but lost control of her weakened and trembling limbs and slumped like a rag doll to the stone floor.

"What in Merlins name!!" Harry started as he reached for her. Until she felt someone else wrap their strong arms around her and gently sat her on the bed."

"No don't do that darling, stay in bed for me okay? You have temporarily lost your strength and need rest." Draco's grey eyes scanned her worriedly resting on her eyes. Then in a flash they darkened as he turned around to face her friends. "Can't I leave you alone with her for two seconds?" He whisper shouted at Harry and Ginny as they guiltily looked at the floor.

"It's okay Draco calm down before you have a complex! And when is the last time you ate something? Why haven't you been sleeping? What is wrong with you." She started.

Suddenly she saw Everyones face morph into two and swayed nearly falling head first off the bed again but Draco caught her against his warm chest and sighed into her hair.

"I won't get mad at you right now but can you please stop worrying about me. I will always be fine as long as you are." He then slumped her back into the pillows and glared at Harry and Ron. "Now make sure she doesn't hurt herself for just 2 seconds as I have a word with Michaels."

He rushed off to the healer and Hermione felt the world go dark again.

•

Hermione's friends rallied around her over the next few days. Ginny brought her the daily gossip from the shenanigans of the third floor, Harry and Ron brought her DADA notes and Theo would come for Ancient runes studies.

Draco hadn't been able to convince the healer to stay, no matter the obscene amount of money he had thrown at him, but he found solace in never leaving her side.

Even Bijou and Ollie we're visiting for snuggles during the night, the kittens would sleep nuzzled next to her thigh and Draco would lean over the bed in his chair, with her hand in his and nuzzle her neck until he fell asleep. It was a wonder he slept at all like that.

Finally Hermione was able to leave the hospital wing, nearly better by Saturday and returned to her own clothes and bed gratefully.

Draco didn't even ask, he just came with her, helping her into the shower and preforming the drying charm on her hair before picking her favorite hoodie and sweatpants for her to wear.

"Have I told you that I love you yet today?" She said with her arms holding his head while he pulled up her pants.

He then laid her onto the bed and kissed her sweetly "I don't remember but if you haven't feel free to say it again." He sighed with exhaustion as he rested his head against her stomach.

"Come here." She said as she lifted his head to hers and kissed him soundly. They got lost there for a moment until she started snaking her hand down the front of his Pajamas.

"No!" He said firmly as he gently guided her wrist back to his neck.

"But I'm alive because of you, I would be dead if you hadn't of saved me the way you did. Do you have any idea how sexy that is?"

"I only live because you live Hermione. It is my life's work making sure you are safe now. So stop making it hard to say no to you... NO SEX until you are better." He said firmly. She tried to argue but her lack of strength caught up to her and she slumped into the sheets again.

"Also I live here now. I won't leave your side until you are better... and probably not after that either." He pulled the sheets back and laid against the headboard.

"Then I officially proclaim you a Gryffindor." She sighed.

He guided her head into his chest and latched on to her protectively as she drifted to sleep against his silken pajamas. He slipped the warm blankets over her shoulder and tried to relax enough to sleep.

Every time he drifted off something horrible happened to her in his dreams and he would jolt awake. Then he would run a diagnostic on her for his piece of mind before he could even consider drifting off to sleep again.

His witch was now the line tethering him to the earth. If he thought he was fucked at the beginning of the year... it was nothing compared to this. Protecting her was his life's purpose now. Whether she liked it or not, it was instinctual, inevitable and irreversible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That soulmate bond is a great excuse for Draco to be needy AF. I love it though. If they weren’t soulmates, he would be closer to an obsessive stalker than a lover.


	29. Clutter (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident occurs and Hermoine is hurt.

"So... you never answered me when I asked if you would like to come to Monico this summer. My mother moved there after the war and would like us to stay with her." Draco said as they left the common room.

"Your mother wants to meet me?" Hermione asked as they headed down the corridor to the dining hall.

"Of coarse, everyone in wizard Britain saw our little article and I told her we were serious, so naturally that would be the next step." He rolled his eyes as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Well... then I accept your invitation." She gave him a bright smile and he lowered his hand to squeeze her arse as they entered the hall. She swatted it away when she spotted Ron and Theo sitting with Blaise over in the corner.

Theo and Ron had become close lately and even though it was still a strange sight, Hermione joined and sat beside Ron as she took some apple cinnamon jam and added it to her toast.

"Where the hell have you been?" Theo glared at Draco as he sat next to Hermione.

"Uhhh.... well." Draco started awkwardly, looking over at Hermione.

"They haven't left her dorm in a few days." Ron snickered.

"Well at least we can remember a simple spell. You and your girlfriend forgot a silencing charm the other night and the whole common room heard you..." Hermione huffed indignantly.

"Sound familiar?" Ron questioned as he shoved a sausage suggestively into his mouth. "Remember how you two got found out?"

"You know... Ginny is vicious but I can be your worst nightmare." Hermione's threatened, sticking her wand into his leg.

"Let the poor girl eat Weasley, it sounds like she's only had sausage for days." Blaise chuckled until he received a hex to the face from Draco.

Hermione saw Daphne striding towards the table and hoped to Gods two female presences would put an end to the incessant banter. But she was wrong.

•

"Looks like we have a winner!" Professor sprout sang to the classroom.

"Although one group has solved it, the rest of you will still have until your N.E.W.T.S to attempt other methods."

Annie sighed as she went back to work giving Benny and Hermione a solid glare of jealousy.

"You four come with me." Professor sprout said. She led them to a brown garden shed Hermione had never seen before. It was her office apparently according to Luna.

Sprout sat them all down on a plushy brown couch in the earthy space and told them their new schedule for working with the team of reaserchers that would be arriving soon.

Hermione was trying to pay attention but was getting her hair tugged by a sneaky tentacular root that was looming above her.

"... so next week you will be trained on Merpeople communications andGryndelow defence. You will also learn the proper handling of Gillyweed and receive a rundown of the possible side effects."

"Side effects?" Neville whispered as he worried his upper lip.

"They will go over it all with you. Nothing serious," she said casually. "... just possible pain, permanent gills or sudden death. All fairly standard." Sprout smiled as she took a dead fly from a jar and fed it to her floating Venus traps.

"Sounds standard... " Hermione laughed sarcastically as she elbowed Luna, who looked at her blankly. "Erm so can we give you the names of the guest we plan on inviting?" She asked.

"Yes please, I will write them down now and reach out to their Professors to clear their schedules."

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione said when the teacher looked her over.

"Ah yes..." Sprout hummed. "...heard there were some strange happenings going on in the Senior wing. The whole floor is still cursed in my opinion, no matter what the Headmistress says."

Hermione blushed furiously, trying to ignore the dig to her boyfriend and the not so subtle suggestion that their relationship was derived of a curse.

Benny stifled a laugh from beside her but transitioned it smoothly into a cough once he caught her eyes flashing in his direction.

"Are those fleeting peskies bothering you again?" Luna asked Benny as he spluttered. She grabbed an odd copper scope from her bag and began inspecting him.

"No, just something stuck in my throat, I'm fine!" Benny lied.

Neville then said he would be bringing Susan bones, Benny said he would bring Ron and Luna said she would invite Ginny.

Sprout wrote the names down and then sent them off to harvest some Floof Flinging Flincher Flowers from greenhouse 4.

"I guess our reward for conquering the hard work is... more hard work?" Benny questioned as they trudged out the door.

•

"What happened to your hair darling."

Hermionejumped as Draco came out of nowhere in the corridor. Placing her hand over her erratic heart she gave him a funny look.

"How did you know where I was? I'm never in this greenhouse... and we got stuck with the Flincher Flower" she said unhappily.

"That explains the adornments of its pollen in your hair." He smiled as he started plucking the fluff from her waves.

"You didn't answer my question, how did you know I was here?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I was coming to collect some extra ingredients for the de- puncture potion we will be working on next class." He lied smoothly. Draco had been spying on Hermione less often but always checked where she was on the map when he was out of class or had a free period so he could accidentally bump into her. Two classes together wasn't enough.

Suddenly Ollie appeared by Draco's foot and gave him a swift nip to the back of his calf as if reprimanding him for his fib.

"Hello my dapper little man!" Said Hermione as she picked Ollie up and started walking down the corridor, stoking his soft black coat.

Draco followed her, staring daggers at his little kitten, who had stolen her attention. Ollie stared right back at him with a surprisingly smug look on his face for a cat, maybe It was just his imagination.

Hermione conveyed all the details she had just learned from Professor Sprout about their special classes as they headed off to lunch.

• Potions •

"We are finished with our Felix for the day Professor. Can we have a free period?"

Draco realized right away that if Hermione asked the same question to their Professor, they may have gotten off for the day, but Slughorn was not particularly fond of Draco so he sentenced both of them to more essential brewing for the hospital wing.

They had made nearly every potion that the wing had to offer now, including skele- grow, hiccup hijinx and tummy tonic.

Draco slinked over to her and shook his head.

"Well if we ever need a second career option, I suppose potioneer at Mungo's will be a viable back up choice." Hermione muttered with annoyance. "What does he want us working on today?"

"Dreamless sleep..." Draco rolled his eyes as he looked at her with his head tossed back in frustration. "Your favorite."

It was in fact not Hermione's favourite, it could rather be described as her very least favorite. Dreamless Sleep required stewed fairy feet, to chase the dreams away and she found it quite gruesome.

"Want me to go get them?" Draco said looking down at her.

"No I've got it, but you get to collect the spider silk next time." She replied with a laugh as she walked out the door, the store room was down the corridor and to the left.

Slughorn kept an absolute disaster of a cupboard, much to the chagrin of Hermione, she often found herself tidying and reorganizing jars as she searched for her ingredients. It only made sense that the mouse and frog livers be kept together she thought to herself as she switched it around.

She then got off the ladder and looked around to search for the dreaded fairy appendage section, they couldn't be missed since they looked like grey shriveled Barbie feet.

She finally spotted them amongst the powdered gnome teeth and reached for the jar, thinking it was close enough to not require a ladder. She stretched out her fingers but was barely able to graze the jar.

"Let me help Golden Girl!" Alexi appeared suddenly from behind her, smirking.

"Oh... thanks Alexi..." She said as he leaned into her closely and brushed her back with the back of his finger. Very subtle.

He entered her personal bubble a little to often when the opportunity presented itself.

"Just have to move over..... FUCK!!" Alexi hissed. A mouse had scurried over his knuckles as he reached for the jar causing him to accidentally rip the entire shelve off its hinges.

Everything flung from the fallen shelf and started crashing loudly to the floor as she tried to use an arresto momentum charm,but it all was happening too fast.

The last thing Hermione remembered was some large object slamming down on her head and then a blackness and dull pain washing over her.

•

"....uhhhnnn..." Hermione groaned as she awoke to a shockingly horrendous pain piercing her skull.

"Oh Gods! Hermione?? Are you awake?"

She could hear a monstrously loud voice entering her ear canal like a marching band and tried to open her eyes but gasped as the light shocked her back into submission.

"Don't." She breathed.

"You have to whisper Mr.Malfoy. Her recovery will be quicker with silence." Madame Pomfrey whispered lightly.

"I just need to know she's okay..." she recognized the voice as Draco's and reached out for him blindly through her pain.

He grabbed onto it hard and she shuddered at the cold shaking hand that she was now latched on to like a life line. She felt instantly better for some reason being connected to him.

"I'm okay." She mouthed with her eyes jammed shut. "What... happened."

"Don't worry about that dear, just get some more rest and we will be here to explain everything when you wake up."

She tried to fight as Madame Pomfrey slipped something down her throat but she didn't have the strength. The sweet liquid was suddenly thrusting her back into the warm quiet void she had just emerged from.

•

"... she died apparently, she was almost gone, but with the professional healer she managed to make it back to us." Whispered someone close by.

"Who is there." Croaked Hermione. She felt a black blindfold on her face that was blocking out the light.

"It's Ginny!" Her friend whispered excitedly.

"Move over!!" She could smell Draco's subtle cologne as she felt his warm lips on her knuckles. "Hermione... I was so scared I was going to lose you."

"What is happening?" She groaned as she felt the fabric on her face and tried to rip it off.

"No! Not yet, let me get the healer." She felt his hand wrap around her wrist and then rest it down by her side.

"You gave us quite a scare Hermione." She heard Harry say as his warm hand encompassed hers on the other side. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by the Hogwarts Express. Or perhaps as though I've been trampled by a pack of Centaurs." She gasped as a sharp pain stabbed through her brain again.

"Miss Granger?" She heard an unfamiliar voice say softly. "I am Healer Michaels, you were in an accident, do you remember being in the store room?"

"Did I break something?" She started to feel tears threaten as she tried to remember what had happened during her last potions class. Had she done something wrong?

"She heard an angry huff in the corner and started to panic."

"No, no you did your best to control the situation but accidentally had a rather large load of deadly nightshade break over your head." He said. She could feel him running a diagnostic along her body as he spoke.

"Am I going to be okay?"

"Well we weren't sure at first. Thanks to the quick thinking of young Malfoy he managed to get you to the hospital wing to Madame Pomfrey and then floo call me from her office to find out what to do. He saved your life in my opinion."

"Can I take my blindfold off now?"

"Certainly, as long as you feel up to it."

She removed the thick fabric and allowed her eyes to adjust as she looked around her. Draco looked exhausted and was practically on the bed with her, his hand latched around her ankle like a life line.

Harry and Ginny were both clasping her hand on her other side and she could see Ron and Dyani and Annie on the bed beside her all looking rather concerned.

"Well, Miss Granger I think my work here is done." Healer Michaels started walking away from the bed but Draco ran over to him and started whispering angrily to the man.

"What is that about?" Asked Hermione to Ginny.

"Ever since you nearly died, Draco won't leave you alone, he has us all doing shifts around the clock to make sure you are never by yourself. He's to scared to fall asleep and won't eat or drink anything. McGonagall tried to force him to go to his common room last night and he ended up nearly clobbering Alexi to death."

"What did Alexi do?" She asked in confusion.

"He brought a whole shelf down on you, a jar of deadly night shade literally killed you, but Malfoy wouldn't stop until you were breathing again. You would be dead if it wasn't for him." Harry said solemnly, squeezing her hand and giving her a solemn look.

"He heard the noise and found you unconscious, then literally accio'd a broom and flew you at top speed to the hospital wing after seeing the nightshade. It was impressive. The whole floor of classes saw as they came out of the classrooms to see what made the crash." Ron said as he got up and sat beside her.

"Alexi ran as fast as he could once he spotted the nightshade but Draco ran straight into the fire for you." Said Dyani. "He got a considerable amount on himself but wouldn't let me help, all he could think about was your safety."

"How long have I been here!" She asked Ginny as she looked over to see Draco angrily whispering to the healer still.

"Only two days, probably because Draco paid the best healer in the world to come to you from America. He managed to get him here within an hour of your arrival to the hospital wing. He wouldn't let the man heal him until you were sorted either." Ginny looked behind her to Draco and then back at Hermione. "Healer Michaels is insisting that you are perfectly fine and nearly recovered but Draco is having a fit about him leaving."

Hermione got up and tried to get off the bed but lost control of her weakened and trembling limbs and slumped like a rag doll to the stone floor.

"What in Merlins name!!" Harry started as he reached for her. Until she felt someone else wrap their strong arms around her and gently sat her on the bed."

"No don't do that darling, stay in bed for me okay? You have temporarily lost your strength and need rest." Draco's grey eyes scanned her worriedly resting on her eyes. Then in a flash they darkened as he turned around to face her friends. "Can't I leave you alone with her for two seconds?" He whisper shouted at Harry and Ginny as they guiltily looked at the floor.

"It's okay Draco calm down before you have a complex! And when is the last time you ate something? Why haven't you been sleeping? What is wrong with you." She started.

Suddenly she saw Everyones face morph into two and swayed nearly falling head first off the bed again but Draco caught her against his warm chest and sighed into her hair.

"I won't get mad at you right now but can you please stop worrying about me. I will always be fine as long as you are." He then slumped her back into the pillows and glared at Harry and Ron. "Now make sure she doesn't hurt herself for just 2 seconds as I have a word with Michaels."

He rushed off to the healer and Hermione felt the world go dark again.

•

Hermione's friends rallied around her over the next few days. Ginny brought her the daily gossip from the shenanigans of the third floor, Harry and Ron brought her DADA notes and Theo would come for Ancient runes studies.

Draco hadn't been able to convince the healer to stay, no matter the obscene amount of money he had thrown at him, but he found solace in never leaving her side.

Even Bijou and Ollie we're visiting for snuggles during the night, the kittens would sleep nuzzled next to her thigh and Draco would lean over the bed in his chair, with her hand in his and nuzzle her neck until he fell asleep. It was a wonder he slept at all like that.

Finally Hermione was able to leave the hospital wing, nearly better by Saturday and returned to her own clothes and bed gratefully.

Draco didn't even ask, he just came with her, helping her into the shower and preforming the drying charm on her hair before picking her favorite hoodie and sweatpants for her to wear.

"Have I told you that I love you yet today?" She said with her arms holding his head while he pulled up her pants.

He then laid her onto the bed and kissed her sweetly "I don't remember but if you haven't feel free to say it again." He sighed with exhaustion as he rested his head against her stomach.

"Come here." She said as she lifted his head to hers and kissed him soundly. They got lost there for a moment until she started snaking her hand down the front of his Pajamas.

"No!" He said firmly as he gently guided her wrist back to his neck.

"But I'm alive because of you, I would be dead if you hadn't of saved me the way you did. Do you have any idea how sexy that is?"

"I only live because you live Hermione. It is my life's work making sure you are safe now. So stop making it hard to say no to you... NO SEX until you are better." He said firmly. She tried to argue but her lack of strength caught up to her and she slumped into the sheets again.

"Also I live here now. I won't leave your side until you are better... and probably not after that either." He pulled the sheets back and laid against the headboard.

"Then I officially proclaim you a Gryffindor." She sighed.

He guided her head into his chest and latched on to her protectively as she drifted to sleep against his silken pajamas. He slipped the warm blankets over her shoulder and tried to relax enough to sleep.

Every time he drifted off something horrible happened to her in his dreams and he would jolt awake. Then he would run a diagnostic on her for his piece of mind before he could even consider drifting off to sleep again.

His witch was now the line tethering him to the earth. If he thought he was fucked at the beginning of the year... it was nothing compared to this. Protecting her was his life's purpose now. Whether she liked it or not, it was instinctual, inevitable and irreversible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That soulmate bond is a great excuse for Draco to be needy AF. I love it though. If they weren’t soulmates, he would be closer to an obsessive stalker than a lover.


	30. Don’t Hold Back (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First underwater training day, and smut.

"I will scream louder than any silencio charm you could possibly cast if you don't have sex with me this instant Draco Malfoy!!"

Hermione was pined to the floor in her dark red lingerie set with Draco covering his eyes with one hand and his other, holding her thrashing wrists together.

"We CANT! The physical exertion is too much for you to handle right now!" He shouted as he tried not to look at her naked, because if he looked, he wouldn't have no choice but to fuck her silly which would send him spiralling later.

She had snuck out of bed early, showered and put on his favourite lingerie set. She had then waited for Draco to get up before running and straddling him on the floor. He had defensively out manoeuvred her though, so she was now on her back, trying every tactic on the book to get him to touch her.

"Do you think I'm ugly? Are you not attracted to me now that you've seen me in a hospital wing cloak?" She smirked as he grabbed a blanket and covered her body with it.

"I think of that we're the case, I would probably not have to blind myself or cover your adorable getup with a blanket so that I didn't get aroused." He strained as he helped her up.

"Fine then I will go find someone else to entertain me." She joked.

"You wouldn't dare, and neither would any boy in this school now that they know what would happen to them." He smiled as he kissed her nose and patted her head as he stalked off to have a shower.

His caretaker side was adorable... but she didn't want adorable to grab her by the hair and take her from behind like it was the last day on earth.

She sighed and ripped off the blanket from her body. When he finally came out of the shower, he was flushed and dewey, his hair was wet with beads of water dripping down his chest and was wearing nothing but a towel.

She had decided to get completely naked and was laying on the bed with her legs arranged suggestively. She was embarrassed by her own vulgar display, but not embarrassed enough to stop trying to seduce him.

His eyes shot to her apex as soon as he noticed what she had done. He closed his eyes for a second then reopened them, a darkness flitting across his face. He slowly and seductive took a few steps towards her, leant over the bed, caging her in his arms and then brushed his lips against hers.

"Not. Until. You are better." He stated, as he pushed her legs together. He left his hand on her upper thighs for a moment as she finally realized the power of his restraint, then he walked to the wardrobe and dressed himself in his robes.

She could see his eyes on her as she dressed herself beside him, noticing that his hand that had been on her thigh was trembling slightly.

She took his hand and wrapped an arm around his waist once they were finished.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled into his chest.

"Hmm, I suppose you can make it up to me by eating a large breakfast. The sooner you get your strength back, the sooner I can ravage your body rotten." He replied with a smirk as he held her firmly against him.

•

..."No!! I thought it was a Gryffindor thing!" Hermione chuckled as Draco angrily tried to shove a large scone in her face. She took a big bite and gave him a 'are you happy now?' face.

They were sitting with Pansy and Daphne, discussing their unfortunate second year DADA teacher as they ate.

"No way, the Slytherin girls were just as taken with Lockhart as anyone. He had that sexy hair, dashing smile and brilliant fashion sense! Even Pansy had it bad for him" Daphne laughed as she glanced at her friend. "Didn't you send him a few love letters?"

Pansy clutched her fork tightly and stared open mouthed at Daphne. "You did too!!" She practically shouted at her. Daphne laughed and shrugged, she wasn't denying it.

Suddenly Ginny came out of nowhere and joined Hermione, grabbing a plate. "It's okay Parkinson, Hermione had a rather large crush on Snape at one point, it was absolutely hilarious." She said as she reached for a scone.

Hermione stopped eating abruptly, nearly choking on a bite of potato. The silence was palpable and her face grew redder and redder.

Draco suddenly did a very rare thing, and burst out laughing. He rested his hand on her shoulder and shook violently from the hilarity of the statement.

"Snape???" Draco wheezed as he tried to breathe again. "How? Why? What-"

"I am never telling you anything again Ginny!" Hermione screeched as she wacked her friend on the head over and over.

"Hey I kept both your secrets for how long? This is payback." She chuckled. "Maybe that's why I wasn't so surprised by a snide Slytherin sweeping you off your feet. Wasn't the first time." She winked at Draco and lifted her glass in cheers before taking a sip.

"I like her." Said Daphne to Hermione.

"Shes all your's then." She said darkly as she yanked Ginnys hair before storming off to class.

•

Hermione felt her bad mood finally subside on Sunday when Draco came back to their dorm with a bottle of pino noir.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to drink yet." She teased as he whipped up two glasses.

"I wrote to Healer Michaels. He said you were okay 3 days ago but I wanted to make sure." He said as he poured her a glass.

"I've been okay for three days??" She cried, as she stood up. "So you didn't want to touch me then?"

"Oh I wanted to. Believe me. But I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I hadn't of been sure that you were okay. That healer may be the best in the world,but he doesn't care about you as I do." He said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Put your damn glass down." She ordered, pushing him away.

"Why what..." then she removed her clothes to reveal her dark twilight coloured lace bra and panties. She looked down at herself and then back at him with a smirk. He ogled her for a moment before she started to kneel down in front of him.

"Your quite dressed up for an average Sunday." He quipped.

"I wore lingerie every single day this week. Incase you finally gave into me." She said darkly as she undid his belt buckle and shimmied his pants down. His erection was already in full force after her sexy little strip tease and it flounced up, smacking his stomach. "Well... looks like someone missed me."

"Oh he missed you alright." Draco said. Then he gasped as her tongue reached out to caress a line of saliva from the base of his shaft to the tip.

He shuttered as he looked down at her, she was so sexy, looking back up at him as she grasped his heavy cock with her small hand. She had barely touched him yet but he knew he would be close in a matter of seconds.

Draco groaned as she suddenly took him into her mouth, shoving his length all the way to the back of her throat, he could feel the back of her tongue convulsing as she choked herself on him.

She sucked him, hard and steady as her tongue made intricate circles everywhere it touched. Her hand rubbed his base repeatedly, bringing him so close to the edge he nearly cried.

Then she stopped... why did she stop?

Looking down at her with his eyes wide open, he saw her smirking up at him. Then she removed her clothes and laid back on the bed with her legs open.

"Get your mouth over here now." She demanded. "You don't get to come until I do."

"Well, is it you that makes the rules now witch?" He snarked as he stood his ground crossly, trying to maintain his upper hand.

"If you ever want my lips around your cock again." She warned.

He chuckled darkly and walked over to her. He then kissed her gently before moving down her chest slowly and torturously.

She whined as he avoided her pleasure spots and suckled her erogenous zones.

"Why don't you beg me for it?" He whispered into her thigh, ghosting his lips lower and lower down her stomach.

"Please, you total and utter cock block." She shouted angrily as his lips went lower and lower and lower.

"Nicely!!" He growled biting the fleshy part of her inner thigh rather harshly.

"Ahhh fuck... please Draco. Don't make me wait, I can't any longer. And the longer you make me wait the longer you have to wait for your huge dick in my mouth." She moaned as she tried to grab his hair to push his head down.

"Don't think for a second witch that you are in control here. If I wanted your mouth back on my cock right now... it would be. But right now.." he said as he ran a tongue up her slit. "I want to make you come so hard you see Merlin himself."

She shuddered and moaned under him as he began his ministrations. He lapped his fat tongue up and down her clit greedily as he jammed two large fingers into her.

He was sucking and licking her bud in all the best spots as she shook underneath him in pure pleasure. 

She was already feeling herself come undone so she wrenched his head off of her clit before she could. He looked at her in confusion as she pushed him off his knees onto the floor to lay on his back.

She then wrapped a hand around his throat and impaled herself on him slowly.

"How does that feel?" She asked him sensually.

"Like I would rather die than leave this dorm room ever again." He said as she bent down to kiss him.

"Good answer."

She then picked up the pace, leaning back slightly so that his cock hit that perfect spot inside of her pussy. He was carried away with massaging her breasts when he looked down to find her clit, swollen and ready.

He looked up at her as he stuck a thumb into his mouth and then reached for it, rubbing in slow circles as the nub twitched under his digit.

"Yes Draco, please! Please make me come!" She cried as she threw her head back.

He was so close that he barely had to hear the words before he started to lose himself.

"Your such a good girl! Come for me Hermione!"

She screamed loudly as he felt the tension in her cunt begin to increase. He kept thrusting himself into her spot as her bud hardened under his pad.

"Come with me! Come now!!" He ordered.

As he felt his cum spewing into her violently with his orgasm, her muscles inside milked him harshly through her own release and she flopped into his chest in exhaustion.

"Are you alright there darling?" Draco cooed as her heaving body laid there silently.

"I'm just suddenly very tired..." she yawned.

"Fuck I knew this was too soon." He said angry with himself as he gently lifted her to the bed.

"I'm fine I just haven't had that intense of an orgasm in a while." she said as he tucked her under the covers.

"Your not okay. I think we should cancel the classes tomorrow. We can get Neville to catch us up or something..." He tried.

"NOOO!" She yelled. "We are doing it tomorrow and that is final." She turned around and swished her want to turn out the lights.

"Okay, okay! Just thought you might need some more rest" Draco sighed as he got in with her.

"I'll show you how much rest I need." She said indignantly, then wrapped herself around him under the covers, gyrating against his penis until he was rock hard again. She then made love to him under the covers for the next two hours. It was slow but sensual and he chuckled into her curls at her determination.

•

Hermione and Draco had managed to get ahead in their classes during the weekend so that they could skip first period with the rest of the group and head to their first lesson.

She was a little nervous about Benny and Draco being in the same general area, but brushed it off as she chatted excitedly gwith Luna and Neville.

They headed down to the lake to meet the four researchers, who were very excited to not only meet The Golden Girl, but the team that had managed to domesticate Gillyweed.

"You have no idea how much easier our lives will be now. We were using the bubble head charm before and It really gets in the way, it is also useless when it comes to communicating with Merpeople." One of the researchers explained to the group.

Once everyone had introduced themselves, they established the goals of the dive and the areas of reaserch.

Draco and Hermione's focus was going to be extracting a small scrape of the squids surface flesh to assess its micro inhabitants.

It was certainly better than Ron and Benny's goal of determining the sex of the creature. Draco snickered at that, causing Benny to send him a look of pure loathing.

Once they were all given their objectives, the researchers got to work on the basics of underwater travel. Hermione wondered how Harry had made it through his triwixard task with none of this information.

Draco and Hermione's researcher was a small lithe man from New Zealand named Jonah.

"Okay, now we will get into the water to attempt a few underwater curses for those Grydelows." Jonah prompted them. It was a cold and grey day, Hermione reluctantly took her clothes off revealing a black one piece inderneath. Draco glared at Benny as he saw him glance over to her from his place with Ron. He possessively wrapped an arm around her waist as they waded into the freezing water.

They felt ridiculous saying the words underwater, nothing was going to sound right until they had their first lung full of water post Gillyweed. Hermione's managed to send a small underwater version of the immobilous spell to Draco but it only knocked him out for a few seconds before he felt it start up again.

Jonah had taught them the tropicus charm that warmed the water to a manageable level as they duelled.

After the Gryndelow defence training, Jonah passed a shell on a necklace to both Hermione and Draco, pulling out his own. He then taught them a few phrases that would come in handy with the Merpeople. The shell would help make their airy dialect more distinguishable to the aquatic ear.

•

"I will never live down the shame of that lesson...." Draco whined as they walked back to the Third floor.

As they all walked into the common room together, Ginny snorted and watched as Draco slid in like he owned the place. "Draco love, you are now officially a Gryffindor..." she laughed as he spun around to face her.

"How do you figure that."

"Well.." she began, "Firstly you now live in the Lions den, secondly, you have been extremely chivalrous to our dear Hermione here and demonstrated true bravery when it came to saving her life last week. Thirdly- helping others- you helped their team win with the extra books you brought from your library. So... You may as well switch over to red now!"

"Oh leave him be!" Hermione chuckled as she wrapped her arm around him.

"I am full of good qualities Weasley, don't be so surprised." He said casually as he walked to Hermione's dorm.

Once the door shut behind them, he wrapped his arms around her and then bent her back and crushed her into the bed.

"You know how I see it?" He asked as he kissed her languidly.

"How do you see it?" She whispered as she dragged her tongue against his collarbone slowly.

He caged her in his arms as he rested himself on his elbows staring into her eyes.

"It took every single quality of a Slytherin to get to you- ambition, cunningness and resourcefulness. But it took all the Gryffindor qualities to keep you. Dammit Hermione, what have you done to this poor old snake?" He sighed as he blew out all the air from his lungs, deflating on top of her.

"Well I used all my Gryffindor qualities to reel you in... then used the Slytherin qualities to keep you." She retorted as she ran a hand through his wet hair.

He glared at her and then tackled her, tickling her silly. They rolled around on the bed together laughing until their wet clothes found their way too the floor.

"Lets go wash the Gryndelow grime and Giant squid piss off..." he said laughing as he picked her up and kissed her all the way to the shower.

She entered the warm shower and tugged him in behind her as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He reached down in between them and sunk himself in to her as he pressed her into the stone wall. Both his hands were locked under her knees as he plowed into her.

She looked glorious with the water running down her nipples in a little stream, all the way down to her apex. She saw him staring and promptly reached for the soap as he continued to fuck her, lathering it all over her chest and down to her clit as he watched.

"Fuck Hermione." He gasped as she reached down to rub herself. "You are incredible."

He kissed her violently as the water rushed off of him and flooded the soap down her body.He then took a nipple into his mouth and suckled lightly while flicking his tongue back and forth, pounding harder and harder.

Her skin on his arms, the burning in his groin and her nipple in his mouth was all too much. He was going to come again.

Then she went and made that delectable moaning sound, and it triggered every pleasure center in his brain until he was shaking and spilling into her. He could hear her gasping for air as he crushed her into the wall, forcing her into orgasm.

"Fuck, never get yourself hurt again, I can't go without this again." Draco said, still jerking from the aftershocks.

He finally released her after a minute and took her shampoo, massaging it into her hair as she lathered his body with soap. They cleaned each other slowly and then finally got out of the comforting warm water to get changed.

"We should probably head to lunch before we miss it."

"How am I supposed to eat, when all I'm thinking about is your soapy breasts jiggling in my face." He said as he slapped her bottom left cheek.

"Just remember you need to keep your strength up if we are going to do that again tonight. And when I saw again, I mean at least four times." She said seriously.

"Yes ma'am." He smirked as he watched her get dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I even bother mentioning the explicit chapters. They are all pretty dirty.


	31. Needy (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds out about the map. Ginny and Draco butt heads. Smut (duh).

After a long week of underwater training Hermione was looking forward to a day of studying in the library, on land. She was not used to such physical persuits and knew it would take some getting used to it once she started Auror training.

For now though, she rested herself down in a plushy chair by the window in her favorite little nook and laid out her homework in an orderly fashion. Before she could settle in though, she heard a....

"Pssst."

Hermione swivelled her head around to see where the noise had come from,

Alexi was behind a shelf, peering at her through the stack of books. He was looking around apprehensively before his eyes settled back on her.

"Alexi?"

She hesitated as he beckoned her foreword, but got up anyways and walked towards him.

"What is it Alexi?" She asked standoffishly.

As she got closer she could see a dark ring of purple around his eyes, his nose seemed a bit swollen and misshapen too. She assumed that was Draco's handy work.

"Granger, I've been trying to get you alone for week now to say how very sorry I am for what happened to you, and for my part in it." He said in his thick accent.

He sighed and hung his head in shame as she awkwardly shuffled her feet.

"It wasn't your fault..." she said as she patted his shoulder. "You were just trying to help." She also seemed to remember his slight move to rub up against her in that room before he broke the whole shelf but kept it to herself.

"Of coarse it was my fault!" He cried as he slammed a fist against one of the stone walls making her jump a bit. "I just can't tell youenough how sorry I am, I ran when I should have saved you. You almost died because of me."

She reached for his wrist to stop him from slamming his fist into the wall again and smiled. "It's okay, I accept your apology. We all make mistakes."

"Oh!! Thank you!" He sobbed, then he leaned in suddenly and wrapped her in a very tight hug that had her awkwardly flailing her arms to the side to stop herself from toppling over.

"I will make it up to you one day I promise!!" Alexi whispered a little to close to her ear.

"Oh no you won't...." a familiar drawl said from behind her.

Alexi wrenched his face from her hair and his hands from her body and gasped loudly as his ex- friend came striding over.

"I'm sorry Draco, I was just apologizing to Granger for what I did."

"...and I forgive him, so shall we move on." Hermione said quickly with a hand pressed against Draco's chest.

"I told you to stay away Alexi, you know what happens now." He said as his eyes flashed darkly, wand extended.

"Nothing happens if you still want me to be your girlfriend!!" Hermione shouted at him as he stalked the Russian into the stacks.

He stopped and turned to her in rage.

"Seriously? What...do you want this man mauling you against your will?" He questioned.

"He wasn't mauling me. We were just sorting some stuff out." She lied.

"Very well then." He said to Alexi. "She saved your arse this time, but next time I see you anywhere near her, I won't be so generous." He then shoved him dramaticllay as he walked away, dragging Hermione with him.

She huffed as she plunked herself back to the chair where all her things were and Draco sat down across from her.

"How did you know where I was?" She said, giving him a piercing look.

"I came to see you in the library, and when I saw your stuff here I came looking for you."

"I don't believe you, you have a very convenient excuse every single time you happen to run into me... and I think you're hiding something. If we are going to be in a serious adult relationship you have to be honest with me. That's what it means to love someone.

Draco sighed as he rested his jaw on his fist, contemplating. "Your not going to like it."

"Well another quality of a healthy relationship is trust, and you are just going to have to trust that however bad it is, I have no intention of leaving you, even after what I said with Alexi." She reassured.

"Fine..." he gulped, pausing for as long as possible before finally spilling the truth. "I heard about your friends little map and found the charm in my library to create my own."

He looked up and saw her face was not angry or disgusted, but rather... pensive. "What are you thinking about." He whispered.

"Well... I guess I'm torn between being slightly impressed by your capabilities yet livid that you felt the need to spy on me, what do you think I am doing in my spare time that requires constant watch?"

"It wasn't for you." He replied, slowly lifting his gaze to meet hers.

"Then who was it for?"

"It was for me, and my peice of mind." He shuffled in his seat, then bent down to put his elbows on his knees, staring at her from beneath his lashes. "I don't like being away from you for long periods of time and it sometimes helps for me to run into you in between classes. I also worry that if I don't pay attention, you will get caught alone with Alexi or some other wanker I don't trust. I always feel like bad things will happen when we are apart." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

Hermione contemplated what he had just said, she was bizarrely comforted knowing he always had an eye on her but this could lead to bigger problems.

"I don't like being away from you either." She finally admitted. "I also don't like being left alone with wankers like Alexi... or even Benny for the record. But what's the plan after we leave school? Are you going to make a map of the whole world? Stalk me at the ministry? You do realize that we will have to live with being apart once in a while for a few hours at a time at least. No matter how much it hurts.

"It does hurt... doesn't it?" He murmured as his hand reached for hers.

"Yes... it does." She mused. "Strange isn't it, I feel like there is something more to us... something I can't place...."

She was stopped abruptly, mid sentence, as Theo came over, smacking Draco over the arm with a large textbook. His hand slipped out of hers.

"Mate... you think you could go a week or longer without threatening Alexi? The poor man." Theo said with a hint of humour as he and Katya sat down next to them. "Am I interrupting something? I knew you might be working on our Arithmancy project here so I thought we could join you.

"Your not interrupting." Hermione said as she shuffled her chair over, Katya sliding in next to her.

"So, you are heading back to lake to meet the creatures of the deep next week I hear." Katya laughed as she nudged Hermione with her elbow. "That is romantic place for you two, no?"

Draco shook his head with a grin when he caught Hermione's smirk from across the table.

"You know, the allure of the water has actually subsided with the hours of training and humiliation we have endured the past week." Hermione chuckled. "Not that Draco wasn't adorable when he tried to jelly leg curse me while speaking in Merpeople language choking on his own bubbles.

"I still did it better than you. It's just annoying when you try and scold me for mispronunciation whilst using improper grammar... I thought you would be less of a swot underwater."

She tossed a quill at him and he quickly transfigured it into a small cat toy before it dropped into his hand.

"Bijou will thank me for that." Draco smirked as he put it into his pocket. 

"I wonder if you can give Gillyweed to a cat..." Theo contemplated.

"You can but it is not recommended..." Hermione said quickly. "It was in one of the books from your library. A wizard tried it once back when it's uses were first discovered in 1204... they don't have the right anatomy for underwater swimming, leaving them open to predators since their main Defense is their claws."

"I really wasn't expecting to ever get an answer to that question." Theo chuckled. "It's too bad, Ollie would have been a good companion to bring along."

"That's my little walking talking encyclopedia." Draco cooed to Hermione in a sickly sweet voice. She rolled her eyes and opened her books.

• Sunday Night •

..."Okay once more! But if I win, you have to switch tasks with us." Ron said to Draco as they flipped the chess set.

When Draco looked as if he was contemplating it for a second, Hermione stepped in. "No way Draco, he is far superior to you in chess and besides, we are not allowed to switch." She huffed and then turned back to Dyani who she was drinking a butter beer with.

"So Draco tells me you and Ron are moving into the apartment building with us!" Hermione said as she cheers'd the girl. "Are you going to be working on Diagon too?"

"Yes, I'm rather interested in a career in potions, there is an apothecary with a good reputation on Knockturn and I have expressed interest in becoming their intern." She said brightly as she turned to look at her boyfriend who was already beating Draco at their chess game.

"You mean Prices?" Hermione gasped as she stared at her with wide eyes.

"The very same." Dyani smiled coyly as she scratched Ollies ears. "I believe I would be working directly with Henry Price himself."

"I've read his book 'Tonic Entanglement' a thousand times. When I saw him in person at a gala after the war I have to admit I may have been a little start struck..." Hermione blushed. As Dyani giggled. "He is also incredibly handsome, which is why I practically spilled my entire glass of elvish wine on his shoe when he said 'hello' to me. It isn't every day you meet the man who invented the pepper up potion."

She went into detail about their awkward encounter when Draco plopped down beside her on the couch.

"Did Ron beat you again?" Hermione giggled as she looked at the sour look on his face.

"As always, he's impossible to beat." Dyani said as she got up to sit next to Ron in the corner.

"I was distracted by talk of yet another Professor- like figure you have a crush on. Who's next? Are you going to tell me you have been dating me to make Flitwick jealous?"

"Maybe I am... his vanishing charm is far superior to anyone else's, he made an entire Dragon disappear and re-appear in its cage during the triwazard tournament. What girl wouldn't be impressed."

"You see..." Draco started slowly creeping closer to her. "There is only one thing I'm interested in vanishing." He then whipped his wand out and swirled it discreetly.

Hermione gasped as she realized what he had done... "Well congratulation, you just vanished my favourite pair of kickers. Pretty sure they were your favourite too."

He then grabbed her hand and slowly lowered it near his lap... where there was a bulge in his pants. The lace underwear were right there in his pocket.

"I would never, ever lose these Granger, Don't you worry." Draco said lightheartedly.

"That's what I get for dating a Slytherin." She sighed. Crossing her leg together to make herself feel less exposed.

•

Hermione and Harry were sitting at breakfast when Ginny and Draco came to join them.

MHarry hardly ever slept and Hermione was naturally an early riser so they mostly ate together in the mornings.

Draco had pretended to be a morning person for a little while to stalk Hermione at breakfast before they fell in love, but now he had gone back to the usual habits. Until Ginny ruined that.

Ginny had always been a night owl and a very grumpy morning person, which led her to snap up the late booking of the quidditch pitch every day that week, meaning Draco's captain had no choice but to book them in before breakfast, leaving him constantly cross with her when they were practicing for an upcoming game.

"Pass the butter PLEASE?" Ginny whined over to the sleepy blonde.

"Your a witch you can bloody well do it yourself." Draco huffed as he tore a piece of meat off his fork savagely with his teeth. He was drinking black coffee instead of the usual tea as he grumbled under his breath, facing away from Ginny.

Hermione and Harry knew better than to get involved, so they sat back and watched them warily as they glared and snarked at each other.

"So Hermione... how are you feeling about the Great Lake expedition? You know everyone in school is talking about it?" Harry murmured as he glanced over to her. "I know how dangerous it can be down there."

Their significant others were still arguing about something or another on the other side of the bench, ignoring them.

"Yes, I have to get up close to the squid somehow... without touching its skin. I can only use the tools I'm given." She said as she twirled a piece of egg on her fork.

"It feels wrong that you Ron and Ginny are going on this adventure without me." Harry said as he ruffled his hair and itched his scar. Somethings never changed, like his mannerisms when he was nervous or scared. "I'll probably skip class and wait at the edge of the lake, bolt in after you guys if your a second late..."

"Harry we will be just fine. We have a whole team of professionals with us. They will know what to do if anything goes wrong." She said gently as her eyes softened.

"Well, at least I know Draco would offer himself up as squid food rather than let anything happen to you, guess it's not my job anymore." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he popped a strawberry into his mouth.

"Okay I think it's time we split them up... it's too close to the Gryffindor/ Slytherin game for us to allow them within a few inches of each other." Hermione stated as Draco started to elbow Ginny in the ribs for gulping her juice too loudly.

"Come on Draco, lets get ready." She said. He hurled one last glare at his current red haired nemesis, then followed her to the dorm.

•

"Will you please finish already? We are going to be late for our expedition." Hermione was trying to feign frustration, but was losing herself to sex as Draco had her in a death grip pinned against the wall, pulling out of her slowly and then quickly re-entering her with his full girth.

Her cheeks jiggled with every thrust, and she could hear him coming apart behind her. Before he could orgasm though, he turned her around and shoved her onto her knees on the floor in front of him, grabbing a fist full of her hair. He then fed her his cock, letting her bring him off to swallow every last drop of come.

"Don't ever try to rush me." He ordered. As he pulled her up by her elbows and dropped her into the bed. He then slowly made his way down her body, hungrily tasting every inch of her skin.

"Ugnnn..." Hermione moaned as Draco's hot tongue slipped in and out of her hole and then latched onto her clit with vigour. "I will have to remember, sleep deprived Draco is an excellent lover."

He mumbled something like 'I'm always a good lover' into her apex but she hardly heard him as the sound vibrations rapidly turned her into a screaming mess. She had a magnificent orgasm, then after a minute she checked her watch again.

"Fuck... now we actually are going to be late." Hermione panted. She bent down to kiss herself off of his lips sensually. "You taste way better this way Draco."

"I would wear you like perfume if they could bottle it." He said salaciously, before hoisting her up by her bottom, kissing her and then dragging her to the wardrobe to change.

"If we die today.." she said with a smile. "It will be good to know we at least had some very hot pre death sex before the lights went out.

"I will never allow it, don't you worry. Death himself would have to fight me for your life darling."

She blushed and laughed at the absurdity of their situation for a moment as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Her schoolyard bully, opposition on the war and prince of Slytherin was now living in her dorm, having breakfast and playing chess with her best friends and telling her he would die for her, almost everyday.

She looked at him for a moment and then shook her head. He finished rustling on a jumper and then faced her with a sweet smile on his beautifully rigged face.

"Also, incase I haven't told you 1000 times yet today." He said as he enveloped her tightly in his arms, breathing in the scent of her hair. 

"I love you."

"I guess you'r alright." She mumbled, until he grabbed at her sides, knowing full well that was her most ticklish spot. "Fine!! Fine!! You know I love you."

"I love you more." He started.

"I am not playing this game." She sighed as they headed out the door. They looked ridiculous in their swim gear, it was spring in Scotland after all, but everyone in the common room wished them and Benny and Ginny good luck as they headed out the door towards the Great Lake.

"I have one request for all of you today." Hermione said sternly as they descended the moving staircases.

They looked at her questioningly as she stared them all down.

"Can everyone please get along? I know there are some tensions here, but what we are about to encounter is a once in a lifetime opportunity. If any of you ruin this for me, or yourselves I will never forgive you." She threatened, staring them all down.

"What do you say?" Draco said to Benny after a moment. "Truce?"

"Truce!" Benny said with a smile. Hermione stood in shock for a moment, she wasn't expecting it to be that easy.

"And you two?" Hermione motioned with her for finger between Draco and Ginny.

"We always get along." Draco said as he threw Ginny into a headlock. Scruffing up her hair as she grabbed at his arms.

"Except for when she ruins your beauty sleep evidently." Hermione laughed as they headed down the corridor.

"Can't you just say 'truce' and lemme alone!!" Ginny strained in Draco's headlock.

"Oh sorry, didn't realize you were still down there, of coarse Gin... truce." Draco said, feigning innocence.

Hermione sighed feeling a small weight lift off her shoulders.


End file.
